Unsinkable Love
by twinkels
Summary: When Bebe is forced to marry a man she dose not love a charming Irish stranger comes into her life but when tragedy strikes the ship their on what will become of the lovers
1. Chapter 1

Authors note ...Okay iv desired to give this an update as I think I kinda messed up a bit and I own nothing really here maybe a few background characters are mine and the idea ? ﾟﾘﾊ?

In a nursing home in the town of South Park a little elderly woman with white wavy hair tied in a bun was celebrating her 110th birthday a great age

The woman was now in a wheelchair rather frail and shrunk with age and her skin covered in Wrinkles but in her day she'd been a beauty and she sat with her grandchildren and son and his wife and several staff members as they brought out a lovely cake

" Happy birthday nana Bebe the kids said gently hugging the frail old woman and her son and daughter in law wished her a happy birthday too and her son Clyde handed her a large gift

" Their you go mom a gift for you from all of us really we hope you like it " Clyde said as Bebe unwrapped the gift to reveal a model of the ship Titanic

" Oh good heavens Titanic my ship of dreams as it was called. Well it has been a long time since I seen that name oh my 'Bebe said her voice shaking a little as if she was about to cry as she looked at the boxed model

'I know you have links to the ship and I seen the ship in a store and thought about you hope you don't mind ' Clyde said

'Oh no no not at all it's a beautiful gift and brings back so many memories as if it was only yesterday oh my goodness ' Said Bebe as a silent tear rolled down her cheek

' Nana is it really true you were on Titanic and that's how we got our names after you and a boy you met all those years ago ' Sais a small blond boy smiling

' Yes indeed it is true Kenny oh it was a very very long time ago I was just a young girl of 18 and forced to marry a man I didn't love not your grandpa I met him in America but this was when we were in England and your namesake he was a handsome cheeky Irish boy very poor but rich in charm and a heart of gold ' Bebe said smiling a bit

' Oh Nana please tell us the story again I love hearing it it's facinating and part of history ' Said a young girl with firizzy blond hair who also was called Bebe

' Oh Bebe stop it don't annoy Nana she might not want to tell you the story and it upsets her as she lost her loved ones that night ' Said the child's mom

'No no it's okay Amanda I don't mind and they should know about their history ' Bebe said looking at her daughter in law

'Okay now back in 1912 in March.i had turned 18 and a grand ball like a party was to be held for me and yes I was excited and happy as I had a beautiful new gown to wear and I'd get to see all my family and friends who were coming to celebrate with me ' Said Bebe thinking back as she settled into her pillow that was at her back and even some of the nursing staff came to listen as they found old Bebe fascinating too

It was the morning of Bebe's 18th birthday party and she lived in a very large grand house in England in the country

Bebe's family were very wealthy and Bebe was their only child so they were throwing her a grand lavish party and money wasn't spared Infact Bebe had grown up quite spoiled but she wasn't a snob she was a very down to earth girl and said their was no need for a party and also unknown to her their would be a surprise for her later

' Oh Truffles this is rather all exciting I didn't expect this I wanted a quiet affair not a huge grand ball ' Bebe said lifting up her little elderly spaniel dog that she had gotten one year as a child for Christmas and now her and Truffles were inseparable and most of the time Bebe carried her and let her sleep in her bed

' So Bebe do you know who's coming to your party tonight then has your parents said anything yet..? Asked Wendy Bebe's best friend and a distant cousin

' No not really yet I guess close friends and family also Stan and Michelle and their parents and the Jewish boy and his family. and sadly a distant family member we would rather disown dare I say Cartman Bebe said with a sigh looking at her friend who made a face as no one really liked Cartman apart from Bebe's parents

Like Bebe Cartman was wealthy he lived in a large house with his mom who spoiled him rotten and never told him off and also his late father had been a mlandowner In Ireland had been. very cruel even setting fire to people's homes and he didn't care if their was people in them or not and Cartman was developing his fathers evil ways even down to his love of food and drink and perhaps an early grave as Cartmans father was overweight and drank heavily and that was what killed him in the end

' Oh no surly not Cartman of all people he has no manners and is so rude maybe he is rich but that is all he is and besides if they invite him he will eat all the food and leave none for us why anyone in their right mind would want to invite him well that is beyond me ' Said Wendy with a gasp of horror

" Yes I know I dispise the boy no one I know likes him apart from my parents and I suppose well he is distant family I am not sure how we are related but sadly we are in a way " Bebe said with a sigh as she stroked Truffles silky head

The 2 young women walked in the beautiful gardens in the late March afternoon sunshine it was a chilly day and the early spring flowers were already in bloom and Bebe loved taking the air and walking in the grounds and when she was up to it Truffles would walk too but mostly Bebe carried her and this was Truffles 2nd outing after a bad winter and also Bebe had been sick in bed but she had fully recovered now

"So I believe you have new clothes for the ball tonight then I so can't wait to see them your gowns are always beautiful 'Said Bebe smiling changing the subject off Cartman

' Oh yes I do have a beautiful new gown mamma had made for me it's satin lilac also I shall wear my pearl and diamond earrings and matching necklace and bracelet that will finish it off nice and I still have grandma's white lace Fan I shall have that with me tonight and I shall have my hair up ' Wemdy said

' Oh my that sounds beautiful I do not know what to wear I got a few new gowns recently so I will wear one of them " Bebe said

Suddenly before the girls could say any more a maid appeared slightly out of breath and looking for Bebe

' Miss Bebe Miss Bebe I am afraid to interrupt you ladies but your father is wanting you in the drawing room now ' The woman said

' Oh did he say why what he wants ..? Asked Bebe looking at the young maid

' I'm afraid not miss just iv to fetch you that's all "The woman said in a thick Irish accent

' Very well I shall see what he wants come Wendy ' Bebe said turning to her friend before following the maid indoors wondering what he wanted

Mr Stevens Bebe's father stood at the large bay window looking out at the grounds he was a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes and was smoking his pipe

Bebe's mother sat on a nearby expensive antique sofa she was a quiet woman very good looking and had fair hair like her daughter and she secretly supported the growing suffragette movement but kept it a secret as her husband did not approve of those women and he believed a woman should be at home pleasing her husband and making babies

The maid knocked on the door announcing that Bebe was here and the man turned round looking serious

' You wanted to see me father is everything alright ...? Asked Bebe worried in case she was in trouble

'Aww my dear daughter everything is fine so do not worry now the reason I called you here is we must talk " The man said

' Now as today is your 18th birthday your no longer a child and you are now at the next stage of your life and it is at this stage when a young woman's thoughts turn to marriage and leaving home to start her own family your mother and I married at 19 and you were born a year later and also when you turn 21 you have a good sum of money coming to you so you will be more wealthy "The man said shocking Bebe a little

' Marrage good heavens above oh papa I have no plans to marry yet maybe in a couple of years I will marry but I just haven't met the right person yet and besides surly your both not planning on picking my husband this isn't 1912 hardly anyone dose that now ' Bebe said shocked not sure what she was hearing

' Now you listen here young lady stop filling your silly head with all this modern stuff it's utter nonsance and besides we do have a young man for you in mind he is very rich and owned a lot of property in Ireland and since the sudden death of his poor father last year he has become a lot richer and now owns a few farms and a lot of live stock too and once he gets rid of those filthy good for nothingbtenets off his land he is planning on having a grand house built ' Mr Stevens said shocking Bebe

' Your father is right dear when married you will want for nothing you will have a devoted loving husband lots of land and live stock once those filthy inbred tenants are gone ' Mrs Stevens said

' I pray he is successful those tenants are so stubborn they breed like rabbits their homes are filthy they don't wash and they can't be trusted and are full of dare I say lice and disease " Mr Stevens said shocking Bebe

' They are indeed but Eric will protect Bebe from them he's a good man ' Mrs Stevens begun but Bebe cut her off

' Excuse me did you say Eric as in Eric Cartman oh mama surly not their must be some mistake I can't marry him ever I don't even like him 'Bebe begun but got cut off

"Why ever not he's perfect for you he is very wealthy and a land owner and as we said he owns houses and farms in Ireland and he has a very large house here bigger than ours well alright it's his mothers house but one day it will be his so he can keep you in the lifestyle you are used to maybe even grander and you and your future children will want for nothing he's a perfect young man ' Said mrs Stevens shocking Bebe

' No momma I can't marry him I don't even like him let alone love him and I can't bare to be in the same room as him for 5 minutes with him let alone spend the rest of my life with him good lord mama 'Bebe said in horror before taking a deep breath

' Look mama if I marry it's for love I have to love that person first and I do not care if they are rich or poor money dose not matter to me I know you both mean well and that but I am sorry I don't love Eric Infact I don't even like him he is the most horrible person on this planet so no I will not marry him I would rather run away shave my head and become a missionary worker in Africa than marry him Infact I hate him 'Yelled Bebe before running off in a temper tantrum

'Now you get back here girl and stop acting like a small child your 18 and an adult and also when you are under my roof you will do as I say and your not too old to be punished ' Yelled mr Stevens in a mood now

' Oh Tom just let her go she will calm down and come to her senses and yes I do agree Eric dose have a few problems and he can be a little rude at times I do admit that but he is a very good man and Bebe will soon see that and grow to love him " Said Mrs Stevens gently touching Tom's arm making him sigh a bit

' I So hope so I want Bebe to be married and settled and I'm the life she's used to not to marry below her class that is what I So fear ' Tom said sighing

well that's that chappy done more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Bebe could not believe what she had just heard their would be no way in a million years that she would marry any man she did not love let alone carman and sometimes she even wonders if her mom loved her dad or was she forced to marry too

Soon Bebe met with Wendy and Truffles again and they headed to the privacy of Bebe's bedroom so no one would hear and it was their Bebe told her friend her story

" OMG the nerve of that man how dare he can you imagine marry Cartman Marry of all things good heavens I don't even like the boy let alone be his wife oh Wendy it is so unfair and father is being so selfish all he is interested in is how much wealth a person has not if I love them I told him clearly if I marry it's for love I don't care if their rich or poor we will get by somehow and he tells me to stop being a little child and my head is filled with modern day nonsense ' Bebe yelled storming up and down her room in a bad mood now as Wendy sat on the bed watching her stroking Truffles

' Oh Bebe I am so sorry your father seems so stuck in the last century and also calm down your going to wear a hole in that carpet at this rate walking back and foward ' Said Wendy

' Im sorry it can't be helped I'm just so angry at him ruling my life oh how could he do this to me I'm not a child any more I want to pick my own husband and it certainly won't be Cartman never in a million years I will marry him I just know the right man for me is out their somewhere waiting on me and he will be charming polite and make me happy ' Bebe said as Wendy sighed

'So are you still going to your party then tonight I take it ' Said Wendy as Bebe turned round sighing

'What choice do I have I do not want to go as I'm not in the mood now my damn father with his dictating ways has just ruined my day and on my birthday too I was looking forward to it as well but not now I am dreading he has more bad ideas up his sleeve I feel he's crushed my spirits and my dreams sometimes like just now I feel like running away but I know I can't im like a prisoner here I am spoilt with things clothes jewels Delicate China figurines best education and books yet I do not have my freedom I am still being treated as a little child as a child I never bothered being trapped in here I had everything I wanted clothes toys pets and love I felt but not now I just want to be more independent and also I will get it somehow and I would rather die first than marry Cartman he's a discussing fat pig and I will get out of that marrage to him somehow ' Bebe said firmly as Wendy Sighrd too not knowing what to say really

"I understand that but your not going to run away are you ..? Asked Wendy

'Oh what's the point where would I go and the place is surrounded by fathers workers and besides were in the middle of nowhere and I do not know the way into town so I am stuck here I suppose ' Bebe said

' Can't you tell your father that you want to marry someone else even Kyle I seen you two get along fine and he's a lovely boy good looking. and he's very rich too his father has a large mansion in the country and a huge town house and they even got a motorcar ' Wendy said

' Kyle is very sweet and we are friends but that is all and also father wouldn't allow it sure Kyle is Jewish and father wants me to marry a Christian boy and I think Kyle is with Hannah that girl from his synagogue 'Said Bebe as Wendy sighed lost for words again as she new Bebe was stubborn and would try and get her own way

' Happy Birthday Bebe you look so beautiful and so grown up ' Said Stan later that evening at Bebe's party as Bebe received her guests

' Thank you so much Stan and thank you for the gift thank you for coming ' Said Bebe giving Stan a small kiss on the cheek and smiling at him before greeting her next guests

A lot of people had turned up for the party as it was quite an affair and Wendy stood next to Bebe looking at all the men in their dinner suits and women in their fine ball gowns it looked like something from a fairytale and also some of the male staff wore 18 century uniforms and white powdered wigs to add grandness to the party and a ocistra played waltzes in the background

' Oh Bebe my dear can you come here a moment I need to see you privately ' Her father called as Bebe stood welcoming her guests as they handed her gifts

'Yes papa what is it ..? Sighed Bebe expecting a very long lecture about having to marry Cartman and this time she would dig her heels in against it but what her father was about to say would surprise her

' Now Bebe my dear I have to say you are looking beautiful tonight and so grown up and also as your are now 18 and wearing blue tonight I thought I would give you this very old family antique to wear tonight it will match your dress ? Now it was given to your Aunt my sister when she was 18 by your grandma and then when you were born it came to us as my sister had only 3 sons but the necklace has a lot of history and is valuable and it was made for your great great grandma for her 18th almost 200 hundred ago ' Bebe's father said producing a small box and on opening the box Bebe gasped a little to find a large blue very rare diamond cut into the shape of a heart and surrounded by small normal diamonds

" Oh wow oh good heavens I have seen that necklace before in paintings and one Christmas you wore it mama " Bebe said stunned

' Yes indeed I did I have worn it on a few occasions and now it is yours a family tradition the first born daughter gets the necklace to keep and one day if you have a daughter she will get it when she is 18 and then her daughter and so on 'Mrs Stevens said stunning Bebe

Bebe was stunned and Sureb she thought the necklace was indeed beautiful and was very rare made in the late 18th century so it was a one off and already worth a lot of money but truth was Bebe didn't like it as it was so big and heavy she liked small light necklaces and ones that would not draw attention and that necklace did just that

'Here let me put it on for you my dear and you will make your mother so proud seeing you all grown up like this and if you and Eric have a daughter one day she will be wearing it ' Tom said fastningnthe clapp of the necklace and smiling

'Er yeah sure I'm sure my future daughter will love it ' Bebe said not in the mood to argue with her father and also she wanted to take the necklace off as it was heavy on her

'Oh my goodness I just want to cry seeing you here all grown up into a beautiful young woman it just seems like yesterday you were paying with your dolls and nanny in the garden where have those years gone and seeing you with the necklace oh my ' Bebe's mom said starting to cry a little

' Oh momma please do not cry and thank you for the necklace it's beautiful 'Bebe said kissing her moms cheek before gently touching the necklace as it sparkled in the evening light and it looked breathtaking

Soon the party was in full swing and despite everything Bebe begin to enjoy herself a little and danced with all the male guests their and even danced with her father a couple of times he also gave her the first dance of the evening to gasps and clapping and when the first dance finished Tom bowed low and Bebe curtsayed before Cartman came over to dance and he was the worst dancer their it seemed as he stood on her toes a few times and his hands felt sweaty and sticky and his breath stank but Bebe tried to be polite to him and he was sickly sweet to her saying once their married they'd throw balls every weekend and fill the house with their friends at least he'd let her see her friends

Bebe enjoyed dancing with Stan and Kyle as they were gentle and light on their feet but most of the night Stan was with Wendy and it was rumoured they'd be announcing their endgame to soon but Bebe and Stan were good friends too

As the night wore on and Bebe was dancing with another guest her father stopped the music as he had an vey important announcement to make and wanted complete silence and it was the moment Bebe was dreading as her father called her and Cartman up to stand next to him

Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention for a few moments ' Tom said placing his hands on the shoulder of Cartman who smiled smugly and held Bebe's hand who looked shocked and terrified as the crowd fell silent

' Now first I want to thank you all for coming to my only beautiful daughters 18th birthday it has been 18 glorious wonderful years too it seems like yesterday that nurse was telling me the news I had a daughter alright I do admit a mans first choice is to have a son and I did want a son but I wouldn't change Bebe for anything she is my ray of sunshine and my princess and I believe she has a speech for later she will give you but the important thing is my dear daughter is about to make her own history as she embarks on her own life " Tom said smiling looking at Bebe and listening to clapping

' Now a few weeks ago young Eric here approached me wanting to take my daughters hand in marriage and as Eric is of very good breeding I agreed as he will make my daughter a very fine husband and keep her in the lifestyle she is used too and so I am very proud to announce the engagement of my daughter Bebe to young Master Eric here who is also a distant relative of ours and a very good friend and him and Bebe have been friends since they were very young and so he is the perfect match for my daughter ' Tom said proudly as Bebe rolled her eyes then glanced at floor sighing and tried to force a fake smile

" Now Eric my dear boy it's a pleasure to welcome you into the family as my son in law and I know that you will take care of my precious daughter treat her like a princess she is a vey delicate flower ' To, said stunning Bebe more as she felt she was far from being a delicate flower

' Do not worry sir I will and I will be like the son you never had and a very good loving husband and your daughter will want for nothing and any future children we have we will be the perfect family ' Cartman said smiling

" That's perfect I'm so happy now everyone we have another big Announcement to make that will involve many of us and everyone's future ' Tom said surprising Bebe and she feared it may be worse than being forced to marry Cartman as that was a nightmare and nothing could be worse than that but she was wrong

' Now many of you good people know I have been doing a lot of business overseas where the new money is but being here in England is making things hard so I have spoken to my dear wife and a few close friends at my work. and we have decided to emigrate to America with my family it is a young exciting country and I managed to get a very large former plantation house that is a lot bigger than this place an much more grounds and these plantation houses go for next to nothing now since slavery was abolished yet they are a few black workers still their I think we have a few but they will be paid well and treated the same as we treat our staff here and will sleep in the house but we will leave for America in April the journey will take a week to get their but the ship is like a floating hotel and has the highest standards so we will be very comfortable on board and when we dock and arrive at our new home we will settle down and carry on as normal it will be a new adventure ' Tom said horrifying Bebe as she just could not believe what she was hearing first marring Cartman and now moving to America what next

well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Bebe was stunned and for a moment lost for words

' America were moving to America no we can't I can't ' Bebe begin in shock

" Im sorry dear but we are the tickets are booked this house will be sold off and we have a much bigger house waiting for us and once you are their you will love it you will soon forget about this place ' Tom said

' But papa I was born in this house and lived here all my life it is all I know I have never even been to the city let alone another country and what about my friends I can't go ' Bebe begin but got cut off

' Bebe stop it your making. Show of yourself your not a little child and you will love your new home and can make lots of new memories ' Her mother put in

' I don't believe I'm hearing this someone pinch me I'm dreaming first having to marry him and now this what next are you with child having another baby one to replace me once I'm married off ' Said Bebe

' Dont be so ridiculous and you know your mother can not bare any more children we have tried to give you siblings but it wasn't to be and your just acting selfish this is my big chance America is the place to be just now it is a marvellous country and you get more with the money and you will grow to love it and any children you have will love it too they will be American too ' Said Tom making Bebe distracted but she didn't reply as she was so angry and later she faked feeling unwell so she could leave her party early so cried herself to sleep hugging her little dog first having to marry Cartman a man she hated then being uprooted and taken to America a country she hardly heard off what next could things get worse for her

Far away in the country of Ireland in the poorest of parts a very poor family practically dressed in rags were burying their father Stuart

Stuart Mcormick was a well known heavy drinker and always getting into fights and this time he just picked the wrong person who took him outside and beat him so bad Stuart never recoverd and now he left behind 2 young sons Kevin who was 22 but had learning problems and acted like a little kid at times also 19 year old Kenny who was very smart and cunning and he was the man of the house as he was mature for his age and a 16 year old daughter Karen who was a hard working who kept the cottage spotless but very quiet girl and a little shy. and also his widow Carol who was on the verge of a breakdown and couldn't really cope with everything and now the family were laying Stuart to rest and family and friends had gathered to say goodbye and father Brady was their a lot praying he'd been their at the wake when Stuart's body was laid out at home for a couple of days then the mass and the funeral service that was held in the small churchyard and it was a small simple service as the family couldn't afford a big one and they walked theirs nd Stuart's coffin was placed on the back of a horse drawn cart by a couple of friends for free and the family followed that

Carol stood at the grave crying as she was comforted by a neighbor and her daughter and two sons stood silently in a somber way but the truth was they were glad to see the back of their father as he was very abusive would yell and swear and often took his belt off to them and any money the family had he would go and drink it then come home drunk and start his carry on and they hated him for that and also he left the family in terrible debt and debt collections coming to their door demanding payments was a common thing in the Mcormick household and they even came to his wake demanding money and now Kenny thought he seen them in the distance getting closer by the second

soom 2 well dressed men on horse back came into view Kenny was right and he felt a sickening knot in his stomach

' Hey you lot I'm looking for a Stuart McCormick has anyone see him he owes me rent and I want it now 'One Of the men said in a posh English accent as he yelled at the family from his horse making carol cry harder

As Kevin had a few leaning problems it was Kenny that stepped foward to talk as he took over the responsibilities now

' your kinda late for that haven't you heard the good lord took him other day and so were burying now so can you come back another day and let me and my family mourn in peace it's all we ask of you to show some desency for the dead it's all we ask " Kenny said looking at the man on horse

' This has gone on long enough now your father had 7 months. warnings this would happen he owes the landlord quite a bit of money now and the master says enough is enough and wants his land back and those cottages on them so you have to get out ' The man said glaring at Kenny

' Well then I'm very sorry about everything we had no idea but I'm afraid you will have to wait to get tour land back as were busy at the moment and also we have no where else to go just now and also go and tell your landlord that his cottages are rat holes their is rats everywhere im surprised the great plague haven't started up again as we all have been bitten so your landlord should be playing us for living like that ' Kenny said as the 2 men looked at each other and then rode on

' Oh Carol the service was so beautiful so moving and father Brady did a magnificent job ' Said a woman a little later as the family decided to head home

' Thank you Mary indeed it was and I tried my best for him and gave him a good send off the best I could afford really I hoped he liked it ' Said Carol as everyone walked back to their cottage

As everyone all walked back to their homes they had to go down a huge steep hill and it gave them a great view but to Kennys horror the smell of burning filled Kennys nostrils and he seen thick black smoke in the distance coming from the cottages making him panic a bit

' OMG ma FIRE FIRE screamed Kenny as he and the others ran down the hill to see several cottages including his own now ablaze and those 2 evil looking men were nearby watching from their horses and making no attempts to put the fires out

'You fucking assholes. what the hell are you doing that's our homes and all our belongings are in their you evil bastards I'll fucking kill you for that 'Screamed Kenny making a dive for the cottage hoping to run in and save some stuff. but Kevin pulled him back knowing it be dangerous

' No No Kenny don't you'll get burned ' Said Kevin as Kenny sighed and suddenly made movements to attack the men and cussing them out but one of the men kicked Kenny on the chest sending him flying and landing in the dirt but even was okay and picked himself up

' Kenny omg ' screamed Karen running over to hug her brother as they had always been close

" Im alright princess don't worry ' Kenny said gently stroking his sisters long brown hair and then turning to look at the men again

" You sick fucking assholes that was our home where will we go now we have nothing all we had was in that cottage ' Kenny yelled

' Not my problem you just got to be off this land by night fall but listen I will take the girl she is a fine wench and will make a good little scullery maid up at the house for his lordship and will be fed and dressed well 'Said The man prodding Karen in the chest with his ridding crop

"You leave my sister alone she will never work for you if you were the last man alive and what more do you want from us blood you took our home and all our belongings you ruin my fathers funeral and still you hound us ' Kenny yelled hugging his terrified sister who was crying

' Come on joe were wasting our time here these scumbags are all the same just let's go ' the other man said as he rode off

" Dont you worry boy I'll be back and by tonight I don't want to see you or I'll have you all arrested and I will take the girl and you'll never see her again ' Joe said before riding off

' Oh Mary what will we do we're homeless now and those monsters want us gone how could they do that to us ' Carol said crying and hugging a sobbing Karen

" Shh Carol don't cry look you can all come back with me I have e plenty of room and your all welcome and if they say anything I'll set big Bill on them they won't like being chased by a angry Bull ' Mary said as she had some cattle and a huge bad tempered brown and cream bull with very sharp horns

' Oh Mary thank you so much your an angel I'd be lost without you I So wish I could repay you but I have nothing to give I lost everything in the fire "Carol sobbed as Mary led Carol away from the burning cottage and the horrible men

" It's alright darling I will help you start up again from scratch and help you and the children make a fresh start your safe with me and also we have the Lord on our side and he will help too if we keep praying to him and also these horrible heathens those men are they will pay on judgment day they will burn in the lake of fire with the devil himself but the good Lord will take care of us now you'll see ' Said Mary as she led Carol to her cottage and talking about God as Mary had very strong catholic beliefs and believed that's why they were so so poor and often said that Jesus loved the poor because he was a poor humble man himself and his family was poor and those with money like the landlords were evil and greedy and God hated that' so he took care of the poor

well that's that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

Kindhearted Mary took everyone back to her cottage and though it was slightly bigger it wasnt that much bigger and Mary still has several small children at home and 2 older children who were babysitting and they all had bright reds hair like their mom

' Well this is it home sweet home I guess it's not grand or that but it's a roof over our heads and you already know all the children I take it " Mary said smiling

' Well yes some of them mostly the older ones the twins and Helen Patrick your oldest and another boy with the shaved hair and the other girl " Carol said

' Yes that will be my oldist Patrick he's 22 and engaged too ! He had a very bad outbreak of lice or something and had to get his head shaved it's a blessing we all didn't get it he was clear when he visited us. but then Mary who's 20 she's a courting and is working in another part of Ireland but visits then twins Steven and Ryan their away to find work now their 19 then Helen who's 17 she's at work at the moment she works at the farm think she knows your Kenny she's small for her age long red hair down her back says Kenny is the cheeky charmer makes them all laugh ' Mary said smiling at Kenny

' Oh yeah I've seen her about she's a quiet girl a few of the lads at the farm have their eye on her very pretty girl iv spoke to her a few times and we worked together once collecting eggs ' Kenny said smiling

' Yes that's her well theirs her and then and then their is. Margret who's over their she's 15 and Connor he's 14 and Erin who's outside she's 12 then little Joseph who's 8 Martha who's 6 she's not very well just now that's is why she has a bed to herself bless her my other twins Paul and Rachel who are 4 and little Sinead who's just turned 2 she's my youngest

" Oh wow what a lot of children theirs just us 3 how do you manage for space ..? Asked Kenny looking around at all the kids that were their

' We just all cuddle up and if the good lord gives us more babies well it's a blessing and ma should have more of us but the angels took them as babies to heaven they nearly took ma too 'Said Erin now coming in with a bucket of water and smiling

' Yes the good Lord spared me he knew you all needed me but he took my 3 babies I will see them again one day in heaven ' Said Mary taking the bucket from Erin as that would do the cooking and washing as their was no running water inside the house

Mary's hospitality was very nice but the place was so small and Kenny Karen and Kevin fought for space but they had no where to go really and it looked if they'd be their for some time to come

Later that night Kenny listend to Mary's stories about her oldest son and how he'd been to London and made some money their and came back home again and that gave Kenny an idea maybe the work was not to be found in Ireland but further afield and Kenny and Kevin's job paid nothing really as they worked on a farm from early morning to late at night and also Kenny had somehow managed to teach himself to read and write and also taught his siblings so those skills were good and in demand

Kenny st at a large kitchen table later that night unable to sleep due to one of the other kids loud snoring and he was still mad at those snooty rich men burning his house down and upsetting his family and though what Mary did was very kind he waswnr the type for charity he wanted to do things by himself so he hatched a plan but was unsure how his mom would take it as she'd probably would flip out but it be a chance he'd take

Also awake that night was Kevin who seen Kenny awake and sitting at the empty table his hands clasped as if he was lost in thought so he got up and joined him

'Kenny what you doing up so late you should be asleep is everything okay ..? Asked Kevin as Kenny shrugged

'I dunno really but hey Kevin listen iv come up with a good plan and I dunno how ma will take it though but thing is we're adults now and can take care of ourselves but listening to Mary tonight about her oldest boy going to London and that to find work and make good money well I think we should do the same it's high time we pulled our weight and went to get better money and London is the place to be really ' Kenny said

' Huh but Kenny we got jobs sometimes on the farm or at the Pete bog and it kinda pays and means we're stayingninnireland I don't wanna travel to places if never been before dunno where London is is it in Ireland ..? Asked Kevin making Kenny laugh a little

' No no it's many miles away over sea on the mainland but it's where the money is they say and in London we can get a real proper job that will pay us good money even if it means leaving Ireland to go to England well that's okay we can always come back and by then we'll be rich and rolling in it we could maybe even buy a big farm kick those snooty toffs out and take their go,e see how they like it ' Said Kenny with a laugh

"Yeah sounds good but dunno ma will miss us and what about Karen ..? Kevin said

' They'll be fine and also we can buy ma posh clothes all the latest fashions and Karen too they will want for nothing. And also sure Karen always wanted those really posh expensive dolls that are made from China we could get her a few of them different outfits and hair colours and anything she wants as we can afford it we'll be rich " Kenny said

' Oh I dunno bro leaving Ireland for London and anyway Mary said rich people have sold their souls to the devil and are evil ik nit like thy ' Said Kevin

' Same here and were not were good we will use our money to help our family and as I said once we make our fortune well we will come home to Ireland again so don't worry ' Said kenny as Keven sighed and shrugged

" Oh look Kevin trust me iv always looked out for you and won't let anything happen and as I said it's not for ever maybe a year or two then we will come home and get ma a posh house and everything that her and Karen wants Look jay don't worry bro everything will be okay trust me I'll take care of you we're a team 'Said Kenny patting Kevin on the back as the older boy sighed not sure of what to think but he always trusted Kenny but but both boys were not sure what to tell Carol and especially if it concerned London as Carol hated the English too and now hated them more after what they did today so both knew they'd have to brace them self's for the worst as knowing their mom she'd flip out big time

well that's that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

'England you want to go to England OMG but why what's wrong with Ireland and you have jobs here you can't go all the way their

thats the Devi's country you'll be cussed by evil itself no I won't let you go they will kill you their if you want better jobs find them in Ireland closer to home and your family not miles away if you go their I may never see you again 'Said Carol not believing her ears at what Kenny was telling her and she was beyond shocked

' But ma you know if we could stay here in Ireland with good jobs we would but their is no jobs here and we want to better ourselves and get more money and England is where the money is and when we're rich we will come home buy you a big posh house and fine clothes and jewels and you'll want for nothing and I promise it's not for ever we can go into town tomorrow Kevin and me take da's old horse and cart and get some tickets for the sailing to England it's not that expensive and when your living in your grand house in your posh clothes and jewels you'll be happy and also Karen always wanted one f those posh chia dolls since she was small we can get her a few of them and best of all is we will have our own house and land and we will answer to no one how dose that sound ..? Asked Kenny smiling

" Oh it sounds wonderful but it's so far away say if anything happened I'd be lost without you ' Carol said stroking Kennys cheek

' Look ma I know you worry I'm 19 now not a kid I can take dare of myself and I'm the man of the house and it's my duty to provide for the family and that's what I want to do " Kenny said

' I know that but it's the thought of you going to that evil devils country you both could be corrupted my 2 innicont boys but if I said yes will you be straight back and who's hire you I heard Irish have a hard time over their ' Said carol

" I'm sure someone will and also we have the advantage of reading and writing so that's a bonus and also we're pretty fit and not afraid of hard work and besides we will be back in a couple of days so don't worry we will be fine " Kenny said as Carol sighed knowing Kenny was very stubborn and this is an argument she just wouldn't win

' Alright I guess I can't stop you and your both adults now but promise you'll be back in 2 days "Said carol taking both boys by the hand

"We promise so don't worry mom and hopefully we will have good news for you that we've been hired ' Kenny said smiling s carol gave both boys a hug

' Kenny why did you say we'd be gone for 2 days when we'll be gone like 2 weeks you lied to ma "Said Kevin s Kenny sighed a bit

" Okay I know I did but listen the reason I said that because if I said 2 weeks she would not let us go and in 2 days we can write to her say we got held up but are okay she won't know what's going on and white lies won't hurt understand ' Said Lenny as Kevin sighed but he knew his brother did have. a point as if carol knew the truth she'd never let them leave and they'd be stuck in. poverty and Ireland for life with no future and Kenny did not want that one bit

Elsewhere in England someone else was having problems too

' OMG I still can't believe the nerve of my damn father why dose he do this destroy my life first he arranges fro me to marry that beast Cartman and now he's moving us to America a country I only know of because it took up a huge space on my old schoolroom globe I know nothing about America really maybe I touched on it briefly in lessons but I don't remember much and now I'm expected to live their oh how could he it's just not fair he's so selfish and mamma is allowing it too I am 18 and I should have a say they keep telling me I'm an adult now so I think my thoughts count too and I want to stay here I'm happy here everything I know is here and I hoped my future would be here too I shall hate it in America and I will never settle down and I will leave Eric Cartman and America and I'll be on the next ship home I don't care where I go " Yelled Bebe who was still in a bad mood and also she had displeased her parents too

"Oh Miss Bebe I'm sure your father has your best interests at heart Infact both of your parents do and I'm sure you will do very well in America and what I heard it is a very good new country and in time you will grow to love it and make it your home just as you did with this place and you won't look back 'Said the maid trying her best to comfort Bebe

' Oh Martha I very much doubt it I was born in this house all my memories are here and my childhood I took my first steps in this very room mama was kneeling by the door papa behind her and nanny at my back holding my hands I have slept in this room since I was 6 weeks old I was told in the large drawing room was where I received Truffles one Christmas so I very much doubt it I shall never make new memories like that in the new place it just won't be the same ' sobbed Bebe

'Aww Miss Bebe don't cry and anyway sure you'd be leaving home after you were married to go and live with your husband and start your own family and making new memories their ' Said Martha

' yes that is true but I had no idea we would be moving to America not the other side of the globe what ever possessed him to have such crazy ideas I shall never know and omg as for marring Eric Cartman I can't stand him I can't even bare to be in the same room as him he is the worst man on the planet I know the marrage will never work 'Bebe said sighing

' Oh don't say that give it time and who knows maybe next year you will be in a new country with a new husband and maybe a new baby on the way you never know it will be lovely 'Said Martha as Bebe rolled her eyes

' What have a child with him oh good heavens above no way he's fat and disgusting even pigs have better manners than him I can't bare him touching me let alone have a child with him "Bebe said sighing before getting up and heading downstairs to see her parents and Martha followed close behind carrying Truffles and also what Tom said to Bebe shocked her more

' Aww their you are Bebe not today I want you to start packing a lot of our things have been sent on and have arrived at the new house but I want you to help Martha to pick out your finest cloths and Jewels we shall take them onboard with us most of your other outfits will be sent on and we shall get them over the next few months once we have settled now I shall have the house shut up until; it is sold so it will be sold on by end of the year and until then Martha can keep an eye on it and your pony 'Tom started but Bebe cut him off

' What wait a moment you said Martha will see to the house but she can't if she's coming with us 'Bebe said

' No Miss Bebe I return to Ireland in the autumn I shall stay here for a few months then leave and anyway my sisters baby is due end of September I want to see it and hold the baby and it will be nice to see my family again and my papa doesn't keep very well but who knows one day I may come out and visit you ' Martha said

'No you can't stay here come with us and be our maid and my friend we have been good friends for many years now and your like an older sister to me at times oh please please come with us okay you can be my companion along with Wendy ' Bebe begin

' Bebe that is quite enough stop being selfish Martha has to go home to her own family and she will write to you ' Tom said

' Oh Miss Bebe I'm so deeply touched by your kindness and I see you as a sister too your a beautiful young woman and you'll do well for yourself and I would love to come with you and once you settled we can write and who knows we can maybe visit each other in a couplple of years but do write I want to hear about America and miss liberty ' Martha said as Bebe nodded

' I will I'll write as often as I can but it won't be the same as you being their ' Bebe said sadly on the verge of tears as she took her little dog from Martha and kissed her silky head saying ' and I'll miss you too Truffles before leaving as she wanted to cry as she was loosing her 2 good friends

The little spaniel dog was Bebe's best friend and she had her since she was a child and almost 13 now the dog had been a Christmas gift and Bebe's content companion and slept in her bed at night in her arms and now she faced being separated from her and though Cartman promised Bebe a new puppy any breed of her choice Bebe turned him down as she only wanted Truffles

'Oh papa what will become of little Truffles here if she's not coming to America will Martha take her then ..? Asked Bebe pausing at the door for a few moments

'Dont worry Truffles will get a good home and no Martha won't be taking her but don't worry Truffles will be taken good care off ' Said Tom petting the dog on the head as he walked over to,leave the room and that made Bebe sadder as she couldn't bring her beloved little dog as she was told Truffles was to old to take such a journey and wouldn't survive and also Tom was leaving behind all his hunting dogs and his elderly pet dogs that were about 7 or 8 so everyone was loos9ng their pets but were promised more pets when they arrived and settled

The next few days passed in a blur for Bebe and she spent every second with Truffles whist deciding what to pack and take with her And what would be sent on and she had so much stuff too so she packed 2 large trunks with her finest gowns jewels a few of her beloved childhood china dolls a few books to read in case she got board and a few other things she'd need

Already Tom had sent a lot of stuff on to the new house like valuable antique furniture medles books and a lot of clothes so now the house was almost bare and cold looking and what they weren't keeping was still their as Tom decided to keep the house for another year and come back for a few months to oversee the sale of it as they knew America would be their new home. now

well thats that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning Bebe woke early and noticed something was different her arms were empty and no little dog licking her face Truffles was missing and that was so not. like her as she had to be lifted on and off the bed so someone took her

' Truffles Truffles where are you silly goose 'Bebe called as she seen Martha come into the room smiling

'Good morning Miss Bebe did you sleep well ..? Asked Martha smiling as she always did first thing in the mornings when she greeted Bebe

"Yes I slept well tell me Martha have you seen Truffles did you move her she's not here and can't get off the bed without help as it is far too high for her ' Bebe said

' No Miss I haven't I am sure she'll be around somewhere and when you put her food out she'll turn up knowing Truffles 'Said Martha with a small laugh as the dog did love her food and was always eating

' Yes I suppose you are right I want to spend as much time with her as possible before we leave and I am going to ask papa if I can give Truffles to Craig for his sister their good family friends and young Tricia and Truffles always got on so I know she'll have a good home " Bebe said as Martha helped her get bathed and after that she'd head down stairs to join her parents for breakfast and hopefully Truffles would be their begging for titbits like she always did

Meanwhile Kenny and Kevin had arrived in a town called south Hampton and from their they planned to get a lift to London but they had a lot of problems as many of the people were very raciest and anti Irish so having strong Irish accents didn't help kenny or Kevin when they tried to look for work

It been Kennys idea to try and find work in south Hampton first as it was a port town and he'd do anything really but he was called a lot of names and told to go home as his type wasn't wanted it seemed

" it's no use kenny we will never get work at this rate and if we can't find work here doing we will get any in London and ma is gonna be mad we've been gone more than 2 days now ' Kevin said

' I know that but their must be work somewhere ' Kenny said going over and talking to some men and as usual on hearing Kennys accent they wanted nothing to do with him but one man came over

' Hey you boys I heard your accents so your Irish then ' The man said looking at Kenny and his brother

' That we are but no one wants us they think we're cusserd or something " Kenny said

' So where you kids heading then you maybe best going back home to where you came from better chance of work their son among your own type ' The man said

' No theirs not Look we need work we wanna make it big and become wealthy so we can support our manand sister we just buried or pa a few weeks ago and lost our home. in the same day and ma deserves better wanna earn her enough to get her a big grand house and posh things and also so our sister never needs to work I'm a fit strong lad and not afraid of hard work I'll do anything and also I can read and write self taught ' Kenny said proudly

' Wow that's good you certainly break the mood their if I was a boss I'd hire you but in London they'd eat you alive they hate Irish their maybe your best bet is America lot of Irish over their and a fresh start and houses are really cheap too former plantation houses since slavery was abolished Well nome wants them say the houses are haunted by slave ghosts so their going real cheap ' The man said

' Wow that's for us then but how the hell do we get to America no ships leave from here that we can afford ' Keven said

' Well their is talk of a big ship sailing from here in a few days maybe you can see if they need work just hang around here,they might find work for you and Look theirs a poster over their advertising it ' The man said pointing to a poster pasted to a nearby wall so after thanking him kenny and Kevin went over to read the poster

' Wow imagine going to America a new land kenny where is America is it near London ..? Asked Kevin as Kenny read the poster

' No it's on other side of the world but look says a ship called Titanic will set said from here on the 3rd omg wait she's here somewhere we need to go and ask I doubt we can't miss a big ship she looks huge in this picture ' Kenny said grabbing Kevin and running along the dock till in the distance they seen the ship and people were loading stuff on to her

' Et excuse me mr ma brother and I are looking for work here any jobs available we will work for our passage we're very fit and hard workers and won't let you down sor ' Sadi kenny to a man who looked as if he worked on the ship

' I'm sorry we have all the workers we need for this voyage but maybe another time ' The man said as he picked up some boxes and headed towards the ship

' Damn we need to get on that ship,somehow America is our dream now you heard that other man " Kenny said

" So what you gonna do bro show away hide in the little boats at the side ' Said Kevin pointing at the ships lifeboats

' No it's too heavily guarded can't do that now need to think but let's go and get a drink first hopefully they will serve us " kenny said as he and Kevin headed into a small bar that had quite a few people in

' They won't serve Irish beer here bro ' Kevin said

' i know that we shall get the next best thing " Kenny said thinking still about a new life in America and how good that be and a cheap house too

As Kenny sat talking to Kevin and drinking his beer suddenly a voice with a familiar accent was heard making Kenny look up and see a young man with dark hair and he was poorly dressed and had bright rosy cheeks

' Well bless my soul a fellow Irish man in those parts I thought I was the only one here too mind if I join you lads ' The man said pulling over a chair and smiling

' Be our guest oh I'm kenny and this is Kevin my brother and yeah we're irish too we just got here really looking for work but ther all so racist here no dogs no blacks no Irish God sake " kenny said

' Aye they are that Kenny stuck up English snobs all of them so tell me kenny what brings you boys here then and if you can't get work what will you do go back to Ireland or move on .? Asked the man

'Well we were planning to head to London heard that's where the money is but dountnthink we'd stand a chance beijgn Irish some one suggested America the new country everything is cheap over their and I wanna make it big Kenny said smiling

' Theirs a big ship leaving here soon called Titanic it's going to America but we can't afford to go and we tried to get workmtheir but they have their staff they say ' Said Kevin

' Yeah guess we will have to get some money and get the next boat to America but anyway what's your name and what brings you here looking for work like the rest of us then .? Asked Kenny

' Me name is shamus and yeah I'm the same my new wife and I are leaving for America to get work in a few days and we're on Titanic 3rd class so it's exciting. a new start for us ' Shamous said showing the brothers 2 tickets for steerage on Titanic

' Oh wow lucky how did you get them ...? Asked Kevin his eyes lighting up

" worked and saved put me back in doing labour in farms but it's worth it to get those tickets and also when we're over their Doreen and I are gonna get one of those big posh plantation house. can't wait ' Shamous said as Kenny watched him tuck the tickets inside his jacket pocket if only Kenny could get those tickets he and Kevin would be heading for America

Else where Bebe was sitting in her old music room and as they had got a brand new piano her old childhood one was still their so Bebe walked by it running her fingers along the keys and was still feeling low and haven't found Truffles yet so to try and cheer herself up she sat down and started to play her favourite tune All things bright and beautiful it was the first time she learned as a child and often when she'd play it Rruffles would howl along as if she was trying to sing

Suddenly as Bebe was p;aging she heard 4m;our shots being fired followed by more as if someone was shooting and that made her jump to her feet nd rush to the window but she could not see anything so she ran out looking for Martha or her parents

Mamma someone is shooting outside what's going on also I still can't find Truffles she's been missing all day and it's not like her at all I put her food out and also papas dogs midnight velvet Hunter and Troy are missing too and they would be barking like crazy at that noise what's going on ..? Asked Bebe

' Im afraid I have no idea darling you need to see your papa on that one " Said her mother lying as she knew what the shots were and didn't want to be the one to tell Bebe the bad news that her beloved dog has just been shot along with the other dogs

well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

' Papa papa what was that banging it was like gunshots I heard them from my old music room and also Truffles is still missing and your dogs too has someone taken them ..? Asked Bebe as her father came in with a gun he used for hunting

At first Bebe didn't see the gun but when she did it hit her like a brick wall collapsing on top of her and now she knew where the dogs had gone but didn't want to believe it

' Oh no no surly not not my little Truffles please no she was my best friend ' Bebe said trying not to cry

' Bebe it was for the best Truffles led a good long life she was old and had stiffness in her joints and was not as healthy as she used to be they were old dogs they felt no pain and are at peace now and we can get you all the dogs you want in America and Eric is getting you a puppy ' Tom said shocking Bebe and even shocking his wife

' You you monster how could you I will never forgive you as long as I live ' Yelled Bebe as she ran off in tears and Tom could feel his wife glaring at him

' Oh Tom how could you kill those poor dogs in cold blood and you know how Bebe felt about Truffles and you kill her like that' what possessed you ' Yelled his wife

' Oh for heavens sake Angela I didn't want to do it they were old dogs and their was no way they could come with us so I took them into the barn and ended their suffering and believe me I really didn't want to but no one would take them so what choice did I have no one would take them they were useless old hunting dogs and a pampered lap dog and Bebe will get over it in a few days she's young and is learning life is tough when I was much younger than her I watched my father shoot my favourite pony because he'd broke his leg and I got over it and so will she ' Tom said

' OMG your so cold and heartless and what about flora Bebe's pony is she lying dead somewhere ..? Asked Angela

' No don't be silly I have sold her one of my friends little niece is getting her and besides Bebe was getting to big she will get a full sized horse when we arrive Flora was for a preteen " Tom said watching Angela storm out the room in a bad mood but he just let her go

" oh Martha he killed little Truffles she's gone dead ' wept Bebe lying face down on her bed her heart was breaking

" who did who killed Truffles ..? Asked Martha

' My stupid father he also killed his own dogs that was him doing the shooting outside Truffles is gone now and I'll never see her again I hate him for that and you knew Truffles would never harm anyone she was a good little dog always well behaved okay she had a few accidents as a puppy but she was only very little and I'd quickly clean up any mess myself I have a monster for a father oh I wish I was dead and I'd be with Truffles wept Bebe as Martha gently rubbed Bebe's back comforting her not knowing what to say really as she was so shocked by it

Elsewhere kenny was telling his tale of wow too as Shamous asked what brought Kenny to England and also did he have other family and where were their

' I left me ma and sister back in Ireland and my da is dead but don't worry we're not grieving for him he was a drunken no user and never out of fights and he'd often beat us kids black and blue since we were old enough to walk he was the type this talk with his fists and ask questions later but that was his down fall he got into a fight with a guy who was too much for him and he killed me da but what makes us mad he left us in a lot of debt and those snooty English landlords harassing us all day long they even came to his funeral demanding money and we're gonna kick us out and take me sister to work for the landlord at his house as a scullery maid and the landlord is a known rapist but he gets away with it and he'd have our Karen pregnant within weeks of arriving so we said no way come back another day but time we got back the bustard had set fire to our cottage and we lost everything a friend of me ma took us all in thank God so Kevin and I desied tonbetyer ourselfs get a good paying job and that it easer said than done ' Kenny said sighing

' Aye Irish have a bad time round here' and it's worse in London I heard so going no,e or working to get to America is your best bet you stand a better chance their here kenny and Keven let me get you both another wee drink ma treat ' The man said going into another pocket nd pulling out some coins. a five pound note a set of rosery prayer beads pack of cigarette box of matches and a set of playing cards

'Oh your a gambling man then I see ' Said kenny pointing to the cards with a. smile

'Aye I am that I like a wee gamble and what about yourself do you gamble then kenny ..? Asked the man

' Yeah now and again one of the good things my da taught me why do you fancy a game ..? Asked Kenny

" yeah why not listen tell you what if you win I'll give you a dirty photo wee bit of porn would you like that ' The man said showing Kenny a Victorian black and white photo of a naked woman holding up her hair and smiling

Kenny's eyes twinkled in delight as he eyed up the woman and her large naked breasts in the photo

' Wow she is something you have a deal and if I loose I buy you a drink ' kenny said smiling as the man nodded and soon a game got underway and shamus had no idea kenny played dirty a trick Stuart taught him and soon the game was over and kenny won the photo

' Well goodbye Venus be good to Kenny here ' The man said kissing the photo

' If you want you could win her back again I'll buy you a drink no make it 2 and the photo ' Kenny said knowing fine well he'd win so the man agreed but next time he lost his cigarettes and matches

' Okay let's up the stakes a bit now if you win I shall give you everything you lost also my work boots as I see yours are worn and also I'll buy you 2 drinks and I'll give you half our money ' Kenny said smiling

' Kenny how will we get to America then we will only have enough to get back home ' Said kenny

' Shhh bro I know what I'm doing just stay out of this okay ' Said kenny and also 2 other men came over to watch

' Hey that kid is good he knows his stuff and shamus is cunning as a fox at cards another man with an Irish accent said as he watched the game and like the last time kenny won easily

' Wow your good kid wanna play again I want my stuff back he even took my Venus ' shamus said with a laugh as Kenny felt out the cards again okay my offer still stands what have you for me then ' said Kenny

' Well my money and my rosery beads ' The man sais placing the contents of his pocket on the table

' Okay that's fine and that five pounds should buy us a ticket to America if we win ' Kenny said

' Kenny you wouldn't take all his money would you that's terrible ' Said Kevin

' Well he's the one offering it not me " Was all kenny could say as he started the game and again 10 minutes later kenny had cleaned the man out and he was shocked

' OMG I don't believe it that kid is so good he's a shark ' shamus said

' You could win it all back also half my money and 2 drinks too ' Kenny said grinning

' What with you cleaned me out all I have is my wedding ring and Doreen would kill me " Shamus said stunned

" No no I'm not that cruel I'd take your wedding ring but you do have something else on you' Kenny said smiling

' Homestly ken I have nothing and I'm poor now your richer than me ' shamus said

" I know and I don't want it I'm giving you a chance to win it back but keep your ring what you could use is in your inside pocket ' Kenny said shocking the man and Kevin

' OMG Kenny no don't do it ' Kevin said stunned

' What all I have is my tickets oh son surly not please this is our passport to a new life you can afford tickets to America now but please let me keep my Titanic tickets ' The man said sweating

' well i guess your not the gambling man you said you are so I'll keep this lot then including your Venus I'll take good care of her ' Kenny said everything up

' Oh no please not the rosery beads they were my late mothers and were blessed too they been in the family for a long time ' The man said as Kenny grabbed the beads putting them in his pocket

' well you could win them back and tell you what if you loose you give me the tickets and I will give you the beads and Venus back that's a deal ' Kenny said as the man ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at the tickets he pulled of his pocket

' Oh shamus Dont be a full just grab the beads and run that kid is a shark he's a fox ' One man said as Shamus kept looking at the tickets not sure what to do

' Your choice what do you wanna do take a chance or not ..? Asked Kenny making the man sweat a bit

' Oh to hell with it I'll take a chance I might win and if you loose take Venus I shouldn't have her anyway ' Shamus said as Kenny smiled

' Good man now let the fun begin ' Kenny said as the tickets were put on the table

' OMG sweet Jesus surly not your Titanic tickets you worked hard to get them' a man said who was nearby and a few other med came over to watch the game that lasted 10 minutes and to shamus horror Kenny won again

'Jesus Mary and Joseph he's lost his tickets to that kid a man said stunned and for a while shamus was speechless

' OMG Kenny ' Said Kevin as kenny stood up taking the tickets and putting them into his pocket and the rest of the stuff he pushed in front of shamus including the beads and photo

' Here you keep that I have what I want Well it's been nice meeting you shamus maybe I'll see you in Amrican one day so sorry we'll be taking your place on Titanic but I'm sure another ship will be along soon ' Kenny said as he and Kevin left the bar and kenny yelled ' RUN ' as he had a feeling the men would come after them and beat them both up for the tickets and kenny whooped with joy as he ran yelling ' we're going on Titanic America here we come

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning Bebe was up early and still grieving over her beloved little dog and also avoided her father at all costs as she hated him now hurting her like that and she also found out he sold off her pony but worse she'd have to face him later as this was the last day in the house as they'd be leaving for south Hampton tomorrow and despite the half empty house her parents had organised an afternoon fairwell party as they'd be up early in the morning and good thing was those family coming too would stay overnight with them

Bebe wandererd through the almost empty house now her footsteps echoed on whe bare floors as some of the carpets had been lifted and now it seemed she didn't know the house it was cold and strange and even the rooms she loved were I inviting it seemed and the big drawing room where Bebe spent most of her time was now bare and a few pieces of furniture that they weren't taking were covered in white sheets and the carpet was gone

' Suddenly in her minds eye a little girl of 5 ran by her wearing a red velvet dress white lacy tights fancy boys and her long blonde hair in curls and a red bow and knelt down beside a very large Christmas tree opening gifts and also the room looked beautiful decorated for Christmas and a huge fire threw out a lovely heart and a well dressed couple came into the room carrying a large box that seemed to move

" Happy Christmas darling they both said placing the box on the floor

' Oh mamma papa what is it a new dress a dolly books ..? Asked the little girl all excited

' Well open and see before your gift escapes ' The woman said with a laugh as something tried to push up the lid of the box the gift was alive

' OMG a puppy a puppy ' The little girl said lifting out a tiny whippering spaniel puppy and hugged it

' It's a little girl the owner of the puppy's mamma said she called the puppy Truffles so do you like her darling ..? Asked the man

' Oh papa I love her she's so adorable thank you so much ' The little girl said running over to hug her parents and that's when it hit Bebe she know who the girl was it was her aged 5 when she first got Truffles back in carefree happy times and also Bebe could see herself later that day playing with Truffles with a small ball and her mother was playing Christmas carols on the piano and her father singing and Annie an elderly maid they used to have bringin in tea and she was humming the carols all day oh to go back to those days of her carefree childhood when her main consen was making sure her favourite china dolls dress matched her and Truffles Bow

Bebe uncoverd one of the chairs that they weren't taking and sat down for a bit playing out her past like a movie in her mind and of the other rooms too and seen faces from her past her old nanny her governess who taught her her music teacher and staff that was no longer with them and ether had left for new posts or died as some of the staff was elderly and it was when Bebe was deeply lost in thought she didn't hear her mother come in

' Oh here you are I have been looking every where for you yo8 should be getting ready for the party the guests will be here in an hour and you can put on your nice afternoon dress the peach one is nice ' Angela said as Bebe sighed

' I suppose it is but I am not going I don't feel well mamma ' Bebe said shocking Angela a little

' You look fine to me and feel alright ' her mother said placing her hand on Bebe's forehead

' Perhaps I should call a doctor and you need a tonic ' Angela said

' No no please I'll be fine after a lie down just leave me please ' Bebe said sighing and looking away at the large bay window

' Bebe you have to tell me what is wrong why are you trying to get out of today's little gathering I know you so well and your bad at faking being sick their is something bothering you and I want to know what ' Angela said

' Alright I'm nit really sick well maybe I am I'm sick of my papa doing this first making me marry Erick then taking us all to America and now killing the dogs and Truffles and your standing by him I thought you were strong momma you spoke about backing the suffragettes behind papas back as he can't stand those women I don't want to leave here and all my memories and this room is full of them when I look around I see the large fire the big Christmas tree beautiful Christmas decorations around the room you in a new gown sitting at the piano papa standing nearby singing and me playing with Truffles on the floor such beautiful memories oh mama surly you must have memories here too and do you really want to leave here ' Bebe said as her mother Sighrd

' This is your fathers big chance and it means so much to him he's worked so hard too and also we will have more money in America and a bigger house it's an opportunity he may never get again try seeing it from his point darling ' Said Angela

'I have tried that mama and so you keep saying but deep down do you want to move and leave all your friends behind ...? Asked Bebe as Angela shook her head

' Not really but we have to do as your papa says he is the mater of the house really and we can make new memories at the new house Oh Bebe please be happy for him he has your best interests at heart and believe it or not he dose love you so much and he wants to give you and Eric the best start in life and in America you will both want for nothing and all the pets you want 'Said Angela

' He wants the best for me oh mamma if he did that he wouldn't force me to marry Eric I don't even like him and I want to stay here in England not travel to a strange country I don't know 'Bebe begin but her mom cut her off

'Look Bebe we have been over this so many times and I can't change things I'm sorry but we will have to go along with what your papa says he makes the rules in this house and we follow them and that's how things are ' Angela said getting up to leave the room and Bebe sighed standing up herself

' So are you all set for tomorrow then will be exciting ' Said a girl they called Red later that day at the party who was a distant family member tooalong with her cousin Craig and his sister Tricia ( ruby )

' No not really I just don't want to go my papa is so dictating and after the carry on with shooting my dog well I'll never forgive him ' Bebe said

' Wasn't Truffles not really old anyway a good age for a dog 'Said Craig coming over

' Yes she was and I know what your going to say she'd have died anyway but I wanted her to go peacefully in her sleep not shot like that my father just doesn't care and he also shot his own dogs and thought they weren't my dogs we got along and they were friendly oh I wish I waswnr going on this trip I'm dreading it ' Said Bebe sighing

For Bebe the afternoon party turned out a disaster really and a few of her friends siad she was being selfish acting the way she was and they'd give anything to go on a brand new luxury liner to. a wonderful new country and Bebe doesn't know how lucky she was but for Bebe's parents well the party was a success for them and eventually the guests left around 6 apart from Wendy her parents Stan and Kyle and their families and Cartman and his mother worse luck yet Bebe got on with Cartmans mom okay she was a nice woman but had spoiled Cartman and let him away with murder it seemed but no one said anything

Bebe didn't sleep that night as she missed Truffles so much and even though her and Wendy shared a room Wendy was asleep and Bebe didn't want to disturb her but she sat awake in her bed imagining herself as a small child playing tricks on nanny or playing with Truffles and also this would be her very last night in this room the room she moved into when she was just a baby and it held a lot of memories for her and she felt she'd be loosing them

Bebe eventually dropped off in the early hours but was up early as Martha came in and already Wendy was up sitting at the vanity brushing her hair

' Good morning girls did you both sleep well ..? Asked Martha in a cheery voice

' Mmm wonderful I had no idea how tired I was I guess it was all the excitement of the party and today but now I'm ready for breakfast " Said Wendy smiling

' That's good Miss Wendy and what about you miss Bebe did you sleep well ...? Asked Martha

' Not really I got bits of sleep guess just nervous an out today and I'm still missing Truffles it's not the same without her ' Sighed Bebe as Wendy shrugged not knowing what to say but their was no time to chaat really as the family were in a rush to leave

After breakfast was a nightmare saying goodbye as all the staff came out to wave everyone off yelling good luck and Bebe burst into tears hugging Martha as she was more than a maid she was a good friend but Martha said she'd visit one day so the small convoy of horses and carriages and mother cars set off and Bebe was in a car too she didn't mind the car but all her mom did was complain she hated cars and complained for ages but Bebe just looked out the window ignoring her parents talking and arguing and also it was decided that they'd stop off at a p;ace for the night and continue their journey to south Hampton in the morning where they'd board Titanic


	9. Chapter 9

Soon next day dawned and it was full of excitement the magnificent Titanic would set sail on her maiden voyage nd thought it was very early the docks were crowded by people seeing the ship off and those lucky enough to have tickets were waiting to board and also Kenny and Kevin managed to keep them self's hidden from shamus and his men who wanted the tickets back

' OMG bro can you believe it is on that ship bloody hell shes a beauty this is gonna be one hell of a trip party like theirs no tomorrow ' Kenny screamed above the noise

' Only if ma could see us think she'd be proud ..? Asked Kevin

'Think I know she'd be proud this is it bro this huge baby is gonna take us too our new life ' Kenny screamed happily as he looked up at the huge ship that seemed 12 stories high and already they could see supplies going on board and also cars being lifted on and people carrying bedding also boxes with food Infact one man dropped an apple before he even was near the ship and the apple fell on the ground

' Just leave it the fruit will be damaged now good job it was not the eggs their already on board " A voice yelled as the man walked by the apple but quick as a flash Kenny grabbed the apple cleaned it on his shirt and ate it

' Mm Titanic apple delicious " Kenny Sadi with his mouth full

' Honestly bro your so unbelievable 'Kevin said as Kenny ate his apple between laughing

Also their that day Bebe had arrived with her family as they'd just driven down from their overnight accommodations and everyone but Bebe was impressed by the ship

' Oh my so this is Titanic she is beautiful ' Said Angela stepping out and looking up at the ship

' Yes she is indeed she was built in Ireland Harland and wolf Belfast's and she is unsinkable and a floating hotel so as I said were traveling in style and I hear the caption is John Smith a very clever and highly regarded man perhaps we shall get to meet him he may throw his special dinner parties ' Tom said as Bebe got out and looked at the ship and she wasn't as impressed as her parents or realities were

' So then Bebe what do you think of your new home for the next week isn't she magnificent..? Asked her dad

' She's just a ship I honestly don't see what all the fuss is about really Bebe said shocking her parents

' I think she looks amazing she's a dream ship I can't wait to see inside ' Said Wendy

' Okay I shall park the car over here and it can get lifted onto the ship I will check on the car later or perhaps tomorrow make sure it is safe but I shall meet you by first class entrance then we shall board ' Tom said driving off to park the car

' Good heavens what are all these poor people doing here their is no way they are coming on the ship they will be full of diseas and are filthy ' Said Angela as a young family passed and the father had a little girl with long black curls high on his shoulders who was carrying a doll and chatting away happily and she had an Irish accent

'So Kathaleen what do you think of Titanic ..? Asked her dad

' Oh she's grand I love her " The little girl said as her family walked along the dock

' Urgh their Irish no don't worry Mrs Stevens their not coming their here to see us off and are propally jelous of us as they will never set foot on the ship,' Said Cartman in a snooty voice as he glared at the poor people that walked by making Bebe mad as the people didn't bother her

Soon Tom came over again and rejoined his family

' Okay now our car will be loaded on soon now let's board first we shall unpack and then go up on deck and Bebe try smiling dear this is the first day of a new life and the press are their they don't want to see you looking miscible now let's go ' Tom said as the family headed towards the dock to board and Bebe lagged behind as she didn't want to go but Cartman forced her to move faster a bit and held her hand

' Wooohooo omg this is great Titanic watch out I'm coming for you ' screamed kenny as he and Kevin ran along the dock too and were pushing through the crowds and when doing that they bumped into Cartman and Bebe

' Kenny be careful your gonna hurt the posh folk ' Kevin yelled

' Excuse me mind where your going were you dragged up their is a fine it's class lady and gentleman here filthy Irish ' Cartman said making Bebe blush scarlet and hiss Eric leave it

' Oh sorry miss and sir we didn't see you their but no harm done I guess ' Said kenny looking at cartman and Bebe and giving them a . Smile and give Bebe a cheeky wink that made her smile a little but it faded when Eric loooked at her

' Now come Bebe let's board and get away from those dreadful people

' Oh Tom surly those audio people are not coming on the ship too are they their all talking about going on the ship ' Said Angela stunned

' I'm afraid they are coming with us their going 3rd class ' Tom begun but got cut off

' Oh good gracious they will infest is with lice and fleas the ship will become a plague ship I don't want to be travelling with them ' Angela sais horrified

' Do not fear or worry these people will be a good distance way from us so we won't catch anything they may have now we will be in our area and we can relax and enjoy ourself as we will be kept busy when we get to America so let's take this week to relax ' Tom said as Angela sighed as they got ready to board

Also back on the dock cartman was about to cause problems again as he struggled with one of his large trunks he brought 3 with him and suddenly he seen a very well dressed young black youth who had ther back to him as he was their with his parents

' Hey you black boy over here a moment ' Yelled cartman

' Eric shhh ' Bebe said horrified as cartman behaviour and thankfully the black youth ignored him

' Hey you are you deaf I said get over here N... ' Yelled cartman using the racist word for a black person and Bebe blushed scarlet

' Excuse me are you talking to me and did you just use a raciest word ' The handsome black youth said looking round

" Yes I did now pick up these trunks and get them aboard and hurry up ' Cartman said ordering the boy about like a slave

' Do you have any idea who your are talking to tubby I am Lord Tolkien and I serve no one now kindly get those trunks yourself and take them aboard and by the looks of it you could do with the excerise I hope with your weight you don't sink this ship ' Token said making Bebe laugh a little cartman had really met his match

' I do apologise my lord it sees, Eric has forgotten his manners 'Said Bebe as token smiled a little at her

' It is perfectly all right my lady it is not your fault you did no harm but you should teach him some manners even the people in steerage have better manners ' Token said before bidding Bebe a good day and leaving to join his parents who looked very wealthy and cartman was raging that these people were black and were richer than him but before he said anything Bebe grabbed cartman by the hand and they made their way to dock the ship

' Oh it's so new and beautiful you can still smell the fresh paint try not to touch anything some of the paint might be wet ' Angela said as they stepped aboard and seen inside for the first time and the inside took their breath away

' Goodmoning sir good morning ma'am welcome to Titanic ' one of the Stuart's sais who greeted them

everyone said good morning back even Bebe but cartman was moaning

' Don't just stand their get me some help with my trunks and take them to my cabin I'm a first class gentleman and I should not be expected to carry my own trunks ' Cartman Said

' Oh right I'm sorry of course ' The stuard said

' Now let's see who's in with who come along don't dawdel Bebe ' Said Angela when they were inside and Bebe was looking around at the breathtaking interior and was secretly impressed as she'd never seen such luxury

' Okay Bebe and Wendy you are in together Eric you have your own cabin Stan and Kyle best you share as Stan is to be betrothed to Wendy ' Said Angela

' Oh that's a splendid idea Gerald and I will have ike in with us and Michelle has her own cabin ' Sheila said

' Sounds fine by us I'm happy with that 'Wendy said smiling as her and Bebe went to fine their cabin among the chaos as first class was crowded with well dressed people looking for their cabins and wondering who was sleeping where

well that's that chappy done more to come


	10. Chapter 10

Soon the first class area was full of voices belonging to passengers Stuart's and also opening and closing if doors. and also a loud barking or more like a yapping. was heard as a very posh looking woman in a mink coat pushed her way through and had 3 Stuart's running after her with huge piles of luggage way more than cartman had and carrying a large basket too that had a dog in it

' Do be careful with my precious little baby Prince is very delelicate and dose not like upheaval in his life this is a very big one as it could spoil his chances of winning in the dog shows he is an unbeatable champion you know he comes from a long line of them so he is very valuable and try not to dawdel hurry up I have to change my clothes and jewels before we set sail ' The woman said as she hurried by Bebe and Angela who made a face and caught a smell of her very expensive perfume it was clearer she was richer than them maybe rich as Lord Token was

' Wow who's that woman she sounds a real snob ..? Asked Wendy glancing back

'Shhh Wendy she will hear you that's lady Cunningham she is a well known dog breeder exotic dogs I think not sure what breed they are but she was born very wealthy all she cares about is her precious dogs why she has only one on the trip I don't know as she has loads of the dogs all same breed now you girls find your cabin also we will be up on deck for the leaving in an hour so if you wish to change now is your chance as your trunks will be in your cabin 'Angela said as Bebe and Wendy found their cabin and on going inside Wendy gasped a bit in shock at seeing it

'Oh wow talk about luxury this is amazing what do you think our new home for the next week ' Said Wendy as she looked around the cabin in amazement

The cabin was indeed very luxurious with its 3 quarter canopy beds deep pile soft carpet 1 large closets a large full length mirror 2 vanity units a sofa and next door was. a bathroom and the girls trunks sat by the beds

' Oh it's just a cabin I guess you may be happy and enjoy the trip please don't let me stop you but I shall not this ship to me is a slave ship and I am on the middle passage now I know how those poor slaves felt taken from their homes and all they know to a world they dont know and such cruelty ' Bebe sais sadly sitting on the bed not even bothering to unpack

' Oh Bebe don't say that what is wrong with you and aren't you not going to get changed this will be an adventure 'Wendy's said as she started unpacking looking for a gown to wear and placing a porcelain doll on her bed

' Oh what's the point and though I lmow I have to go and wave to those people and pretend I'm happy but deep down I'm not and very much doubt I will be and I don't really want to go up their and pretend I'm happy I'd rather stay here but don't worry I shall go up and put on my fake smile and wave to the crowds and be the perfect daughter ' Bebe said making Wendy sigh as she didn't know what to say really

Elsewhere in steerage kenny and Kevin were also stunned at how beautiful the ship was and though steerage was simple it was luxury to them

'Omg will you look at this so fancy and also we have a posh toilet not a stinky hole in the ground like back home even though we have to share doesn't matter it's posh. ' Said kenny dumping his stuff on the top bunk

' Only if ma could see us now wonder what she'd think think she'd be impressed ..? Asked Kevin

' Course she would her 2 sons going to make the fortune and when we're rich we'll send for them her and Karen and they will go first class our new life starts from just now so we can take this week to relax and plan what to do when we're ofer hear get a job do well snap up one of those old cheap plantation houses and soon we'll be posh ' Kenny said now lying on his bunk with his big boots on

As Kenny and Kevin started chatting another 2 boys came in and took the bunks oppiset

" Okay now you put your stuff their Shaun Okay 'Said the older boy before turning to smile at kenny and Kevin

' So your our new cabin mates then ' Said kenny smiling

' Aye I am that I'm paddy and that's Shaun me brother ' Paddy said smiling and he had an Irish accent too

' Pleased to meet ya I'm kenny and that's me brother Kevin ' Kenny said shaking the boys hand and he started talking to the other brother but paddy cut in ' No use Kenny our Shaun is deaf he lost his hearing in an anccident he can lip read though ' Said paddy as Kenny nodded before glancing at kevin who said nothing

' So what do you think of Titanic then isn't she grand ..? Asked Kenny looking at his new friend

' Aye she is that iv been on a couple of ships in ma day and even first class wasent as posh as this wonder what first class looks like if this is posh ' Said paddy

' Dunno but we will never see and anyway who wants to be up their with all the greedy snobs down here it's gonma be a week long party and you can fart and pick your nose and flick it without worrying ' Kenny said smiling

' So what brings you here anyway ..? Asked Kevin looking at paddy

' Escaping greedy snobby. landlords in Ireland our landlord kicked us out boarded up our cottage left me ma and elderly da homeless and me other brothers and sisters so we thought that the new land would give us better luck and what about you boys what brings you here ..? Asked paddy

' Pretty much the same really well our cottage was burned down by landlord my father was an abusiv drunk and got himself killed in some bar fight and left us in lots of debt and landlord was mad so he wanted the land back and burned the cottage on the day wore me da's funeral luckily we were not their at the time but we desired to find work in London but we'd have no luck their then someone said about America and Titanic so here we are I guess ' Kenny said smiling

' Yeah So hope we can make it very rich in America ' said Kevin

' Same here and I hear those big posh houses that used to belong to the slave owners are going real cheap too ' Paddy said

' They are that folks say their haunted by slave ghosts but I don't believe in all that crap when I make it rich I'm having one of those houses and I'll send for me ma and sister who are back in Ireland ' Kenny said smiling as he jumped off the bunk

' Where are you going we're not going to sail for another half hour yet ' Said Kevin

' I know that but I'm gonna Christin the toilet iv been holding it in for the last couple of hours and I need to go now before we go up on deck " Kenny said with a laugh leaving his brother and 2 friends wondering what he meant and knowing kenny he could mean anything

well that's that chappy done more to come


	11. Chapter 11

'Kenny kenny are ya in their bro time to go up on deck ' Yelled Kevin bagging on the door as he heard the toilet flush and kenny appears followed by a bad smell and he was laughing

' OMG what did you do it stinks in their have you forgotten we have to share at this rate youll stink out the entire ship ' Kevin said staggering back and putting his hand over his face as Kenny laughed

' Sorry bro when you have to go you have to go and I'd advice no one to go in their for a few hours it smells bad ' Kenny said sniggering

' Oh Sweet Jesus ken what did you do in their it's bad " Said paddy sticking his head in the toilet

" Told ya and anyway by the time we get back smell will be gone I hope " Said kenny as he his brother and 2nfriemds made their way to the deck to wave goodbye and kenny was still laughing at what he'd done

Meanwhile also on deck in first class stood Bebe and her family and make things worse cartman stood next to her breathing his hot breath on her neck and she hated that

' Look at all those people come to see us off I bet their so jelious and wish they were on board peasants they are well at least we can give them a small wave and try and smile ' Cartman said as Bebe sighed and glabc3d at Stan and Wendy who were waving and noticed Stan kept glancing at Kyle who stood with his parents and young brother they all were happy for real but she wasnt only way Bebe could be happy is back in England and as far away as cartman as possible but she knew it wasnt to be sadly so she had to hide behind a mask she felt

' Isnet it magnificent my love going to. a new life on a new ship on her maiden voyage we will make hisory no doubt and that is why the press are even here so smile ' Carman orderd as he pit his arm around her waist in a vice like grip,and though Bebe did try to wriggle free she was trapped

'Stop let go of me your hurting me ' Bebe said not happy

' I am not and your going nowhere your mine now and soon as were married you will do as I say is that clear now the press are their taking photos so smile and stop looking so gloomy your on the start of your new life ' Cartman said tightening his grip and Bebe so wanted to cry but she couldn't and also her father looked over so she forced a fake smile to her this was the beginning of the end she felt

Elsewhere kenny and Keven were having the time of their lives and had climbed on the rail in steerage area and were whooping and cheering at the crowds and press

' America here we come wooo hoo in king of the world ' Screamed kenny waving at everyone on the dock and making the passengers near him laugh

' Enjoying yourself their said a woman who was their with her husband and 2 kids who were also laughing and waving

' Aye I am that new life for us goodbye Ireland hello America ' Kenny yelled as he felt Kevin tap him on the shoulder

' Don't wanna burst your bubble bro but look who's their on the dock ' Kevin said pointing out a familer looking man and with 3 heavies it was shamus the man kenny won the tickets off

' Ye thevin bastard McCormick that should be me up their that was my tickets you took I'll get you one day you wait when I come to America I'll track you down and you'll be sorry mark my words boy 'Shamus yelled but he was too far away to be heard

' Sorry shamus I can't hear you too noisy mate ' Yelled kenny with a laugh and even when one of the other men brought out a small knife and pointed to kenny then the knife and pretended to slit his own throat kenny still ignored him but it made Kevin worry

' Ken he's threatening to track you down and kill you when we get to America ' Kevin said

' Oh like I'm worried America is a huge place and he will never find us so don't worry enjoy yourself after we see these people off we'll we can go and check out the talent just seen a pretty redhead on my way up here and Irish too so if she's free we'll you never know and if we're going to a party later I want a partner ' Said kenny glancing over at a young girl who looked about 17 and she had long fiery red curls to her waist and was also waving to the crowds

" Trust you kenny to pick up a girl and were hardly on board ' Kevin said

' Iv not done anything just seen her I still to talk to her I'll do that later but she's a looker and has stunning green eyes too maybe by the time we dock in America she'll be mine ' Kenny said

As Kenny and all the other people on board stood waving and cheering suddenly the ship have a jolt and almost threw kenny into the sea and people screamed

' Bloody hell are you okay bro ..? Asked Kevin

' Yeah I'm fine what the hell happened their ..? Asked Kenny but Kevin had no idea

Truth was another boat somehow got into the path of Titanic and Titanic had to swearve to get out the way to avoid a disaster and though no one was hurt they were shaken up and worst for Bebe when the jolt happened she fell against cartman who grabbed her close making her feel sick

" it's alright I got you now we just had a small jolt ' Said cartman as he had his arm around Bebe and her parents were asking if she was okay

' I Am fine please do not fuss ' Bebe said

' Good job I was their she could have been hurt she landed against me ' Cartman said

' Well some my boy I have no idea what caused that but as long as you are both alright ' Tom said as Bebe sighed

' I'm fine thank you papa and thank you for saving me Eric ' said Bebe

Bebe kept out the way most of the morning saying she had a headache and being at sea didn't help much but she had to go do dinner that evening which she dreaded as she knew cartman would be over her like a rash and she dreaded it this trip was a nightmare

Elsewhere in steerage kenny wasn't having much luck in love either the pretty redhead he'd been eyeing up who was called Margret he found out and part Scottish was really 16 and running away with her boyfriend who was 17 to get married as she was catholic and he was prodistant so she was taken so kenny had no partner to dance with at the parties but he wouldn't give up that easy

' So no luck with the redhead then did she turn you down ..? Asked Kevin later that day as they sat on a bench on the steerage deck

' No not really she didn't turn me down the way you think thing is she's a runaway going to America to marry her boyfriend so she's taken but I'm sure I'll find someone the perfect girl is on this ship somewhere for me just got to wait I guess or who knows she might be in America waiting for her dreamboat to sail into her life and that's me ' Kenny said laughing

Also out and about and by herself was Bebe who decided to take the air and walk along the first class deck and also it was the deck that overlooked the steerage

Bebe did glance down at them and could hear their laughter kids laughing screaming and running around and a couple of men singing without a care in the world but she didn't see kenny or Kevin sitting on the bench but suddenly Kenny noticed her

' Well well would you look at that a vision she is like Venus herself wonder who she is ' Said kenny not knowing he'd seen Bebe before

' A toff from first class and forget it bro don't get above your stations she won't be interested in the likes of you sure she's pretty that's for sure but she'll be the same as the rest of them up their best foget her we have pretty girls down here our class' Kevin said

' Yeah your right and she won't be interested in the likes of me bet she's a stuck up snob like the rest of them up their cant stand those snobs ' Kenny said not watching Bebe walking away back inside


	12. Chapter 12

Later that evening Bebe went with her parents to the large fancy dining room and it was quite busy and again Bebe hated every second of it and she was feeling unwell too but couldn't get out of it

' Now we all have a table together Eric you and your mother shall sit with us now as your almost family 'Tom said as everyone took their places and looked at the menus

' I really must say this is very grand and thank you for inviting us 'Said Liann smiling

' Well you are family now now let's enjoy ourselves we are so lucky to be on such a wonderful new ship and starting a new life let's have a toast to Titanic ' Tom said raising his glass

' To Titanic ' everyone said apart from Bebe as she wasnt in the mood and hope no one would notice

As the family chatted away a familer posh voice was heard arguing with a waiter it was the Cunningham woman giving the man orders and also she had her dog at the table

' Good heavens you silly man I told you to bring a cushion my little prince loves his cushions and he needs fresh water that water has gone a little warm call yourself first class ' The woman said not happy

' I am so sorry ma'am I'll get a cushion and fresh wa...OUCH " The waiter suddenly yellped and held his fingers

' Keep your voice down you'll scare him what are you squacking about now ' The woman said

' Your dog bit me look my finger is bleeding ' The man said showing the woman his finger and she had no sympathy what's so ever for him

' Well you must have hurt him he never bites now get a dressing on I don't want blood near me honestly your the worst waiter I have ever seen in my entire life ' The woman said yelling at the poor waiter as he succeed away with a scared look on his face

' Wow what a mean woman that poor waiter he was trying to do his job 'Said Wendy who sat next to Stan as everyone watched the carry on but more drama was to come as the dog jumped off the chair and ran between the legs of the waiters and passengers and hid under the tables

' Prince prince oh my baby come back where are you ' Mrs Cunningham shouted as she looked around the dinning room and even had other dinners looking under their tables for the dog and some of the children their started laughing

Somehow a bit of an uproar started and a couple of guests gave a scream as they felt the dog dart between their legs and Mrs Cunningham now shouting ' Please try and stop him and that's when the dog darted under Bebe's table and Angela got the dog before he bolted again to cause more mischief

'OMG Thank you so much I'd die if I lost him he's so precious ' The woman said taking the dog from Angela

' He's fine and a good boy I'm used to dogs I was brought up with them all my life so I know how to handle them 'Angela said

' He is cute what breed is he ..? Asked Bebe coming over to where her mother and the other woman stood with the dog

' Why he's a little pug I breed pugs I think their very sweet little dogs ' The woman said kissing the dog on the head

' He is indeed I preface large hunting dogs myself like labradors my dear wife and daughter like the smaller dogs and my son in law to be he prefers larger dogs ' Tom said smiling

' I used to have such a sweet little Spaniel called Truffles she was my constend companion until father here shot her in cold blood along with his own dogs ' Bebe said making Tom blush scarlet

' Well they were very old and had a lot of health problems otherwise I'd have brought them with us but they wouldn't have survived the journey ' Tom said as Bebe mutters rubbish under her breath and was glaring at her dad

Mrs Cunningham decided to join Tom and Angela's table and the evening was very awkward for Bebe anyway as cartman was glaring at her too so she chatted to Wendy for a bit to avoid cartman

"Mamma I have a bad headache coming on I think I shall retire to my cabin now please excuse me ' Said Bebe dabbing her mouth with a napkin and standing up before leaving

' Oh dear do take care I shall come and look in on you later and I do believe their doctors on board so perhaps one of them can visit " Angela said

' No need to mamma I need a little nap that is all " Bebe said leaving the dinning room and making her way back to her cabin

On her way back to the cabin Bebe noticed the door of kyles cabin open and he was pacing the floor and so worried looking so Bebe went in to see what was wrong with him

'Kyle are you alright you'll wear a hole in the carpet at this rate what's wrong ..? Asked Bebe looking at her red headed friend

' Oh Bebe I didn't see you their...Erm nothing is wrong ' Lied Kyle forcing a false smile but Bebe seen through it

" Kyle I have known you all my life and I know your a very bad lier something is wrong what is it you can tell me ' Bebe said

' Oh God I can't really it could lead to trouble ' Kyle begun but felt Bebe rub his back

' Look I'll strike a deal I have a secret too when this ship docks I'm running away once I am safe and that I shall let my parents know but their is no way on this earth that I am marring cartman ' Bebe sais

' Wow really omg be careful but you think you have problems try having mine ' Kyle said sighing

' How can I if I don't know what they are ' Bebe said as Kyle sighed

' Bebe ..oh thing is I think I may have feelings for ...Kyle begun and was going to say he had feelings for Stan but Cartman cut them off

Cartman had followed Bebe out of concern or so he said and seen her sitting on kyles bed and she was rubbing his back and holding his had comforting himself a friend but cartman jumped to conclusions thinking it was something far more

'What the hell is going on here how dare you cheat on me and with him a Jew 'Cartman yelled his fat face going red with anger

' Look no it's not as it seems I'm kyles friend but we're not in love please calm down ' Bebe yelled as cartman grabbed her making her scream

" Let her go now ' Yelled Kyle but suddenly cartman punched Kyle making his nose bleed and grabbed Bebe who was screaming and dragged her out the room and to her own cabin

' How dare you how fucking dare you nothing was going on I swear to God i don't love Kyle he's not feeling well ' Bebe yelled

' A likely story your going to marry me not him we're a coupe and we should be together and also your behaviour was a disgrace tonight I am so ashamed of you showing me up like that in the dinning room in front of all those people Yelled cartman

'Oh Excuse me my behaviour your the one that caused chaos in the lobby and almost broke kyles nose and I will never marry you I'd sonner jump off this ship to my death than marry you I hate you ' Screamd Bebe kicking cartman in the leg and managing to push by him to escape him as he'd been blocking her way out

' Damn you to hell you get back here you little whore you need your ass beat ' Yelled cartman as Bebe ran off and managed to loose cartman as she ran along the massive corridors inside the ship and found her way to the deck

' I'd sooner die than marry him echoed in her head so Bebe made her way far away from cartman as possible,and soon their were voices yelling to her ' OMG Excuse me miss you can't come down here miss miss you need to go back to your own class '

Unaware somehow Bebe ended up in steerage but she was so upset she didn't care and all she yelled was ' leave me alone "

Also sitting on deck was kenny by himself taking the night air and anyway his brother was in his bunk sleeping off being drunk as it was now nighttime

Kenny didn't notice Bebe sweep by him as he was looking at another girl and wondering how he can chat her up and if she was single but something made him glance towards the bow of the ship and he got the fright of his life

' Sweet Jesus ' Kenny gasped as he seen Bebe climb up on the rail with the wind blowing behind her and he could not believe he was about to witness a suiside as he know taking ones own life was so wrong and he'd have to save her somehow

well that's that chappy done more to come


	13. Chapter 13

" Bloody hell whats she doing surly not ' Thought Kenny springing to his feel and running along the deck as Bebe stood so close to the edge and looked out at the cold dark sea below her

' Er miss excuse me miss you shouldn't be down here this is steerage ' Kenny yelled

' Go away I don't care just leave me alone ' Bebe Yelled

' Whats Wrong Miss is everything okay you sound upset ' Kenny said

' I want to die I hate my life it's as good as over now please just go leave me be ' Bebe Yelled shocking Kenny

' Wow things can't be that bad you wanna kill yourself and life is too precious to throw away like that ' Kenny begun but got cut off

' Oh just go away and leave me you have no idea what is going on in my life and you will never understand no one will ' Bebe said

' Maybe bit but I can try and understand if you tell me I'm a good listener you know if you wanna talk about it but jumping off the rail is just crazy " Kenny said

' Maybe it is but at least I won't have to suffer any more my life is already over so I'd be better dead and you have no idea of the pain I'm going through ' Bebe said

' No I don't but I hate seeing people stressed out so I'm hear if you wanna talk ' Kenny said

' Oh what's the point in talking it won't solve things and anyway why would I tell you I don't even know you so please just leave me ' Bebe said crying

' Look miss I see your in distress and I hate that please let me help ' Kenny said as Bebe now climbed over the rail so she was just out of reach of Kenny

' No you'll never understand how can you you will never be forced to do things you don't want to do or marry people you don't love and having to leave all you know behind ' Bebe said

' Aha so that's it forced marrage I heard that you posh people go in for that and I guess your right when I marry well it will be my choice and for love but never thought you posh people had problems thought you paid people to worry for you wish I could do that at times ' Kenny said

' Oh don't be so childish and act your age of course we have problems and you could say that a forced marrage I feel trapped ' Bebe said

' Well can't you tell the guy how you feel and you don't want to marry ' Kenny said

' Oh you are so stupid are you kidding easer said than done their is no way out apart from death and if I run away well my family will disinherite me and if I die well at least I'd be free and I doubt anyone will miss me all their interested in is making more money and getting land noone cares about how I feel ' Bebe said

' I do okay I know your gonna get mad and that and say how could I I'm a stranger and don't know you but I'm a caring stranger and hate seeing people upset and hey I'm huge problems too but I just gotta carry on you know and life can be kind or cruel iv lent that and the hard way too loosing my da and my home set on fire on the day of his funeral and my kid sister almost kidnapped to go into service but I won't complain I just smile and carry on ' Kenny said but Bebe didn't reply at first

' I'm sorry what happened to you but please i just want to end it all I see no point in going on I have no future so might as well jump and let the sea take me ' Bebe said as Kenny now stood on the rail

' Okay you jump I'll jump I might as well end it too even though I know my brother and family will be upset but I'm sure they'll eventually carry on without me ' Kenny said

' Oh don't be so silly and get down things aren't that bad for you ' Bebe said

' Okay but I'm sure people are going through worse than you are and they won't complain ' Kenny said trying to talk Bebe out of jumping but she didn't seem to listen to him or maybe she didn't want to listen to him but Kenny was determined not to let her do it

" Look miss can't we maybe talk about it as I said I'm a really good listener and I'll try and help you best way I can but doing this is just plain crazy okay you can walk away if you don't wanna listen but please don't throw yourself off ' Kenny said but again Bebe don't reply

Suddenly Bebe felt herself slip a little and lost footing and she fell from the rail but grabbed it and was left dangling over the edge and also her silk scarf blew out to sea and she lost a shoe

' Help me ' Bebe screamed now terrified as she glanced back at the dark cold ocean

' It's okay miss I'll save you don't panic ' Kenny said leaning over and grabbing Bebe by the wrist and he managed to pull her to daft

' OMG you risked your life to save me I guess you do care after all ' Bebe said still in shock

' Course I do are you okay I'm Kenny by the way and your freezing you need to get inside and you've lost a shoe ' Kenny said

' Thank you I'm fine and I have other pairs of shoes I never really liked those anyway ' Bebe begin but got cut off as she heard voices behind her

' Bebe omg my dear child are you okay what happened ..? Asked a well dressed man running down into steerage it was Tom followed by Angela and cartman

' Sweet Jesus theirs more toffs coming down here what's going on are they slumming it tonight ' Said a man who sat on a bench nearby who was also steerage

' Take your hands off my daughter young man who are you ..? Yelled Tom about to yell at Kenny but Bebe cut him off

' Papa please this is Kenny he saved my life tonight " Bebe said making Kenny blush a bit

' Saved your life how ...? Asked Tom confused

' I was feeling unwell so desired to take in the night air and went for a stroll and I took a dizzy spell and almost fell over the rail Kenny here saved me if it essential for him ...Well I dread to think what would happen ' Bebe said

' Is that so my boy ..? Asked Tom looking at Kenny who blushed a bit

' Yeah I guess so sir " Kenny said getting a bit of a shock as Tom grabbed him

' Well thank you very much my boy that was very decent of you ' Tom said shaking Kennys hand and patting him on the back

' I think we should thank him properly papa invite him to dinner or something tomorrow he is a hero after all ' Bebe said smiling

' Yes Yes indeed Kenny my boy I would be honoured if you join us tomorrow for dinner and the ball later tomorrow evening as an reward ' Tom said smiling

' Well sure that be grand I'd love to come ' Kenny said smiling

' Well that's settled dinner and the ball later ' Tom said before turning to his wife

' Now let's get Bebe inside she is frozen and I see she's lost a shoe and her scarf and if she stays out here any longer she will catch a chill. Now straight to bed with you ' Tom said as Bebe nodded

' Yes papa I shall see you tomorrow Kenny ' Bebe said as everyone left to go back to first class and Kenny gave a whoop for joy climbing and jumping off a bench as he was so so happy

' Mr Stevens I hate to say this sir but are you sure you know what your doing inviting that boy to dinner he's steerage and Irish and can't be trusted ' Cartman said

' Of course I know what I'm doing so don't worry Eric everything will be fine ' Tom said

' Yes but he will rob us blind my father had dealings with his kind back in Ireland they can't be trusted ' Cartman begun but got cut off

' Eric please I know what I'm doing and anyway he did save Bebes life so we have to show him how greatful we are and it's only for one night after tomorrow he will go back to steerage and we won't see him again so don't worry ' Tom said as cartman sighed as he didn't trust or like Kenny

well that's that chappy done more to come


	14. Chapter 14

When Kenny went back to his cabin he was still wearing a silly huge grin on his face and also he found Kevin lying in his bunk relaxing and nursing a bad headache or maybe a hangover as he had a wild time too

' Hey Ken my boy and what are you grinning at you look if you have found a leprechaun who has just given you all his gold so what have you been up to then ' Said Kevin looking at Kenny who had a silly grin on his face

' Maybe I have but I have just got very lucky tonight and I still can't believe it myself really ' Said Kenny still grinning like crazy

'So did you get yourself a girlfriend then I think I know that grin and also that's funny I didn't see you chatting to any girls at the party as everyone was taken or too young so who is she then how did this happen come on bro tell everything ' Said Kevin as Kenny sat down on a nearby chair still grinning

' well she's not from steerage so that's why she wasn't at the party but do you remember today when we were sitting on the deck on the benches and that posh blonde girl from first class ' Kenny begun almost making Kevin jump out of bed now

' What OMG the pretty But snobby looking one surly it's not her how she'd never come down into steerage " Said Kevin stunned as Kenny laughed

' Yup it sure is her after you passed out on the floor and had to be helped back to your cabin I went out for a walk and to take in some night air and their she was running into steerage area in tears saying her life was over and she was gonna throw herself off the front of the ship she wanted to kill herself as she said she was being forced to marry some guy she didn't love and that but anyway somehow she slipped and nearly fell into the sea and I grabbed her saving her and I pulled her to safe and now I'm a hero in her eyes and she told her family and that and also guess who's been invited to a posh dinner and ball in first class tomorrow night 'Kenny said smiling

' OMG your kidding your going to first class you lucky thing damn wish I could go up their among all the toffs I heard it's mega posh up their like a palace any chance of sneaking me up so I can find some posh girl ..? Asked Kevin smiling

' Nope sorry bro I'll be way too busy for that I guess someone from first class will come and collect me and take me up tomorrow and I'll spend the day with them up their and this time tomorrow night Bebe and i will be dancing under the stars it will be a perfect night ' Kenny said twirling around as if he was walzing and he nearly knocked over a nightstand and lamp and muttred oops

'Bebe so that's her name nice name I must say ' Kevin said

' Yes it is it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl but even though she is taken by another I will try and get a few dances in with her and anyway she doesn't even love the other guy it's an arranged marrage she told me that herself her parents want her to marry him cos he's mega rich or something you know how these posh people act marring off their kids into money to make more money it's like that and she hates it but that's all I'm saying really hey maybe you'll get to meet her later in the week as I do hope to see her again after tomorrow " Kenny said smiling just as their new friends Shaun and paddy came staggering into the cabin looking a bit worse for ware and both were drunk

' My that was real grand up their it's gonna be a weeks long party I wanna live on this ship ' Said Shaun hiccuping a bit as he helped his brother into bed who looked bad as he'd been sick over the rail and he curled up in bed now moaning . a bit

' Ach your fine our paddy your a wee bit drunk that's all sleep it off and you'll be fine ' Shaun said patting paddy on the shoulder

' So you were partying up their too and what happened to paddy he looks bad ..? Asked Kevin with a laugh

' Aye we sure were and their still at it up their dancing on the tables no less and they'll be at it till they drop or till dawn comes and I doubt very much if any of them can crawl back to their bunks to sleep their that bad and as for paddy here well I had to drag him to the ships rail where he puked over the edge too much drink he'll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow that's for sure he could never hold his drink and he drank loads tonight but never mind him where were you two vanish too I was looking for you both about an hour ago ..? Asked Shaun

' Oh I wasn't feeling too good like you too much to drink so I came down here for a nap I was gonna rejoin you later and party again but hey our Kenny boy here has just struck it lucky here talk about hitting the jackpot ' Kevin said making Kenny blush scarlet

' Oh yeah and what have you been up to Kenny boy ..? Asked Shaun smiling

' What's he been up to OMG he's only landed himself a date tomorrow with a really posh girl in first class cos he saved her life and he's a hero in her family's eyes and apparently he's off to a very posh dinner and ball in first class tomorrow and someone from first class is coming down here to fetch him so that's what he's been up to lucky thing ' Said Kevin

' OMG sweet Jesus really talk about us Irish being lucky and first class too wow we can only dream of being up their and your going for real wow so then Kenny what's this girl you saved like is she pretty what's her name come on don't keep us in the dark all night ' Said Shaun as Kenny giggled a little

' Well her name is Bebe she's really sweet not at all snooty like a lot of them up their are I dunno her second name and her age I guess she's ages with me and yeah she's really pretty and seems posh but it's just a one off a thank you present for saving her really that's all after we dock she'll go her way and I'll go mine and we'll never see each other again but it was her parents that invited me really I was just happy she was okay ' Kenny said

' Wow so I take it your going to the posh dinner and ball them ..? Asked Shaun

' Of course he is our Kenny was never one to refuse such an invitation we're you ken ..? Asked Kevin as Kenny nodded

' No I guess not and yes will go I feel excited and nervous too though " Kenny said

' Oh you'll be fine bro give her the old McCormick charm and you'll win her over she'll fall for you ' Kevin Said making Kenny smile a bit

' Right okay now Kenny be polite but don't act too posh or she'll think your copying her just be yourself but no swearing or that now let's try it out ...Miss Bebe May I have this dance with you Oh I'd be delighted thank you so much and may I say you dance delightfully you have the grace of a swan ' Kenny said wondering what to say to Bebe as he was nervous and normally he had no problem chatting up girls but they were never as posh as Bebe so all this was new to him and he so didn't want to mess things up he knew to be himself but not too much of himself but he'd just have to hope for the best so exhausted but happy Kenny climbed into his bed and was soon fast asleep and dreaming of the wonderful day ahead and the things it bring


	15. Chapter 15

Kenny could not believe his luck as things were really looking up for him now first he won the tickets to a new life in America then he saved Bebe from killing herself last night and now he was being invited to a posh dinner and ball in first class something he could never if dream off and yet it was happening and also Bebe seemed to like him

Soon a snooty cabin steward from first class came down to fetch Kenny and it was early that morning and gave Kenny a surprise

' Who's knocking on the door at this time I want a lie in I have a sore head go away ' Said Kevin rolling over in bed and putting a pillow over his head and paddy and Shawn were still out of it fast asleep and Shawn had one foot on the floor and lay on his back snoring

' Oh charming look at you lot all hung over guess I'll see you at lunch time then ' Kenny joked

' Urgh don't mention food I don't feel like it let me sleep ' Moaned paddy as Kenny laughed going to open the door and got a surprise when he seen the very well dressed snooty man at the door

' Sorry to bother you so early sir but iv been sent down to collect a young man called Kenny 'The steward said glancing at the others in the cabin and turning his nose up a little as Kevin let out a loud fart and got a snigger from Kenny and paddy

' Erm scuse. me yes I'm Kenny how can I help you sir ..? Asked Kenny

" Well sir I have been sent by the Stevens family to come and fetch you and bring you to first class but I see your not quite ready for their yet as their is a dress code uo their ' The man said shocking Kenny a bit

' Ha you won't get up their now bro forget it your too scruffy ' Yelled Kevin from under the blankets

" Don't worry sir we can lend you some stuff but Miss Stevens wishes you to see her as soon as you are respectable ' The man said

' Miss Stevens wow Bebe wants to see me sure let's get spruced uo and just ignore them they had a little too much to drink last night they were at a wild party and have a wee bit of a hangover infact I think everyone in steerage has so they won't be around till later ' Kenny said with a laugh closing the cabin door

' Hmm I see but please follow me sir ' The man said as Kenny followed the man to his quarters to get cleaned up

For the first time ever Kenny had a lovely hot bath and got his hair washed and he dressed smartly but casual and combed his hair before going up into first class but before he left he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at himself

' Looking good Kenny boy just give her some of the Irish charm and you'll sweep her off her feet and who knows she might prepare you over her lad but remember to be yourself don't be something your not and things will be good ' Kenny told himself giving himself a wink

' Are you ready sir ' ..? The Stward Yelled knocking on the door

' Ready as I'll ever be let's go sir ' Kenny said following the man to the first class area that totally blew Kenny away

' Oh wow this is grand ' Kenny said as they walked up the huge grand staircase under the glass dome and he seen all the very posh people and a few gave him a glance but others were too busy charring and getting on with their lives to care

' Wow me ma Er my mother and Karen would love it here so posh it's like a palace fit for royalty ' Kenny said looking around stunned by everything but the man didn't reply and led Kenny to a bright room that was full of plants and wicker chairs called the Parisian cafe where the family were having breakfast

' The family are expecting you sir ' The man said opening the doors for Kenny to go in

' Thank you sir ' Kenny said trying to be posh as he went in and looked around

Their was other people their too very well dressed and women in fancy hats and everyone had very posh voices making Kenny feel a little awkward he really didn't want anyone to know he was from steerage

Soon Kenny spotted the family sitting near the back so he went over to them smiling

' Aww Kenny good morning my boy I am so glad you joined us it was my daughter that requested you should spend the day with us ' Tom said

' Why thank you sir I am very honest and it is a pleasure to meet you all again ' Kenny said shaking hands with Tom

' Now let me introduce you properly to everyone as last night was rather rushed now this is my dear wife Angela ' Tom said smiling

' Pleased to meet you my lady ' Kenny said bowing a bit

' And you too ken " Angela said

' Now my daughter Bebe you already know ' Tom said as Kenny bowed low and kissed Bebes hand

' Indeed I do sir I pray that you are now alright ' Kenny said

' Yes indeed I am and thank you ' Bebe said smiling

' This is my son in law to be ' Eric he and Bebe are to be married later in the year ' Tom said as Kenny shook cartmans fat sweaty hand

' Pleased to meet you sir ' Said Kenny sencing that cartman didn't like him and he muttered ' you too '

' Now this is my niece Wendy and Bebes companion ' Tom said as Kenny bowed and kissed Wendy's hand

' Pleased to meet you my lady ' He said

' And you too Kenny ' Wendy replyed

' And finally these are other relatives Stanley who is betrothed to Wendy and Kyle his friend ' Said Tom as Kenny shook their hands

'Pleased to meet you gentlemen ' Kenny said smiling

' You too ken ' Both boys said

Kenny joined the family for breakfast and small talk really but he could feel cartman glaring at him and felt uncomfortable

' So your Irish then ' Said Wendy looking at Kenny

' Yes my lady indeed I am my older brother kev9n and I are going to America to make our fortune then bring my mother and sister over hopefully soon and we will be rich and also a new start in a new world as they call it and I don't want little Karen growing up having to work as a scullery maid all her life I want her to have the best in life ' Kenny said smiling

' So is your family here on this ship then ..? Asked Tom

' No just me and my brother my dad is dead and my mother and sister are back in Ireland Kevin and I came over to England to look for a job and somehow we won tickets for Titanic so here we are I guess ' Said Kenny off to a new life and a fresh start and way from those cruel landlords ' Kenny said making cartman raise an eyebrow

Im sure not all landlords are cruel and their only doing their jobs after all it is their land they bought it and own it ' Cartman said

' Yeah that maybe but ours wasn't very nice he set fire to our cottage the day of my fathers funeral we lost everything and all landlords iv encounterd are cruel and greedy out for everything they can get and I think they love seeing us poor people live in squalor ' Kenny said making cartman go red

' Sp what would you like to do when you reach America then ken ..? Asked Tom quickly changing the subject

' Well sir I'm not sure yet but I'm an honest hard worker and not afraid to get my hands dirty and one day I hope to settle down with some young lady and marry and have children but I will see what is available when I get over their ' Kenny said as he sipped some water

' Wait a second I think I have seen you before you were one of those boys that ran by us on the docks andnyou were whooping and shouting were you not ..? Asked Wendy

' Yes indeed I was Oh I do apologise I guess I was excited and not looking where I was going so if I bumped you well I do apologise ' Kenny said blushing a little

' Oh it is alright no harm done we're all fine ' Said Bebe smiling and also noticing Kennys beautiful blue sparkling eyes

Bebe always thought Irish people had green eyes and red hair or jet black hair and were rough people always drunk and never washed and were dirt poor but Kenny was very mannerly and very good looking even if he was poor and even Bebe began to think what a sheltered life she had lived and seeing Kenny dressed in a fancy white shirt looking spotless and black pants and his pale blond hair neatly combed and those eyes she felt herself swooning for him and he was much better than cartman any day

well that's that chappy done more to come


	16. Chapter 16

' So tell me ken have you ever been out of Ireland before then or is this your first time abroad ...? Asked cartman trying to be polite

" Oh no sir this is my first time abroad well I have left home. before with my brother when we go into town for 3 days once a month with da's pony and cart to sell stuff but setting foot outside Ireland no never so this is all new to us I guess but I'm up for anything you know ' Kenny said smiling

' Hmmm I see ' Was all cartman said glaringbat Kenny and it was clear he didn't like him

As the group sat chatting suddenly Lady Cunningham came in carrying her dog and making a huge fuss as always demanding this and that and made Angela sigh

' Oh no that is all I need at this time in the morning that dreadful woman and her spoiled dog ' Said Angela as Bebe rolled her eyes as she was in no mood for her too

' Oh Angela dear how are you oh you don't mind if we join you I shall need an extra chair for Prince and he only wants minimal water ' The woman said as she sat down holding the dog in her arms and at that Stan and Kyle got up and left the table

' Erm please excuse us just now and the table is getting rather crowded ' Stan said as he sndnkyle left getting an old glance from Wendy

' Stward Staward come here boy bring me a spare chair and a cushion for little prince here and a bowl of mineral water ' The woman said in a bossy tone

' Yes my lady ' The man said before scurring off

' Oh you did not tell me you had a son Angela ' The woman said looking at Kenny who sat next to Bebe

' Oh no ken here is not my son he saved my daughters life last night you see Bebe was not feeling too well and she almost fainted and fell over the edge and he saved her he is very brave ' Angela said

' Oh my well done young man I do love hearing stories of bravery ' The woman said

' Oh it was nothing really I just wanted miss Bebe to be safe that's all ' Kenny said blushing a bit

' Well you did splendid and tell me boy is that an Irish accent you have I was unaware that their was Irish people traveling in first class I thought all the Irish were in steerage

' Yes indeed it is ma'am ' Kenny begun but Angela cut him off

' Well you see ken here is from steerage we invited him up to say thank you for saving our daughter he will spend the day with us as a reward and also will join us for dinner and the ball tonight and later after that well he will return to steerage ' Angela said smiling

' Oh I see now tell me boy how old are you you look quite young ..? Asked Lady Cunningham

' Well I'm 19 now I turned 19 last month I guess I'm small for my age but I'm a very hard worker ' Kenny said

' Oh 19 I thought you were about 15 or 16 you are very small and young looking and you look very slim too and also as you did such a good act in saving young Bebe here and going to the ball tell me ken what do you plan on wearing ...? Lady Cunningham asked

' Well I don't really know yet depends what the steward gives me but I have no posh clothes " Kenny said

' Hmm. Your about my sons size I am going to meet him and I have some clothes for him from London I think I may be able to help you their ' The woman said making Kenny smile

" Wow really thanks but their is no need to I'll be fine ' Kenny said blushing again

' Nonsance boy you did a good deed so I shall do you one lend you a dinner suit ' said Lady Cunningham making Kenny blush again

' Now ken you come with me and pick the suit you want and we shall smarten you up honestly Boyd can be so stubborn at times good job I am used to them ' The woman said

' Yes indeed that is true Grace ' Angela said as Grace took Kenny and her dog off to dress him up

' Its no use you'll never make a gentleman out of a scruffy steerage passenger your wasting your time ' Muttred cartman But no one heard him

' Oh and don't worry I shall bring your ken back looking like w first class gentleman we won't be long ' Said Grace before leaving with Kenny

' I think your getting a little too familiar with that boy I don't like it you don't even know him or what he may do sure he might be sweet and charming but he will rob you blind he dosent belong here ' Said cartman a little later in the corridor

" Oh don't be stupid Eric he is honest sweet and kind something you will never be and also he had more manners than you have ' Bebe begun but cartman cut her off and was angry

' He's steerage and Irish too the Irish can't be trusted he will rob you blind he will never be like us I have delt with these people they live in hovels 50 to a house that is meant for 4 and they breed like rabbits and get drunk and fight all the time he will never be like us no matter what he wears he's scum their all scum and your a lady of class and above them ' Cartman said gripping Bebes arm tightly

' Let me go your hurting me and your just raciest their is nothing wrong with the Irish my maid was Irish she was a lovely woman and Kenny is very sweet and I like him and as I said he has more manners than you have and I bet you know nothing of those steerage passengers so don't you dare go talking about people you don't know about I'm disgusted by you Eric ' Said Bebe about to go but cartman pulled her back by the arm hurting her again and making her yell a bit

' Oh let me go you beast I hate you and your breath stinks you have been drinking again you disgust me ' Bebe said trying to get free

' Maybe I have but you better not get all flirty with that Irish scum or any man you belong to me now your almost my wife and you will do as I say understand and you will stay at MY side I won't have you flirting with every,an on this ship especially steerage after tonight you are never to see him again he has no class now you are a lady and I expect you to behave like one and you will act if you are having a good time and are in love with me is that clear now ' Carttman said hurting Bebes arm again but Bebe didn't reply

' Bebe is everything okay I came to find you as I wanted to talk about something ' Said Kyle who appeared in the corridor near Stan

'I don't know ' Was all Bebe could say now crying as Kyle helped her and enraged cartman

' God Damn it your throwing yourself at him now if it's not the Irish it's the Jew your a Harley but I can beat that out off you ' Yelled cartman

' What the hell you think I'm coming on to Bebe ' Kyle said stunned

" I caught you before and other times before we set foot on this ship she's with me is that clear and now she's throwing herself at that steerage boy ' Cartman Yelled

' Oh for crying out loud cartman im not interested in Bebe sure she's a good friend but that's it Oh Stan we might as well tell him get it over with ' Kyle said now grabbing Stans hand and shocking Bebe a bit but she worked it out and remembers what Wendy had said

' You two are together a couple ' Bebe said shocking cartman

' What you two no way OMG ' Cartman said

' yes I love Stan and he loves me. but it's against the law so it's a secret but though Bebe is very sweet and a good friend I'm not attracted to her nor any women you understand now ' Kyle said as cartman was stunned and walked away

' Sorry about that are you okay ..? Asked Stan

" Yes I'm fine now and I kinda suspected it about you two but don't worry I won't tell a soul ' Bebe said as Stan and Kyle smiled as they knew their secret would be safe with Bebe

' God I so hate men especially cartman I wish he was dead ' Said bebe a little later as her and Wendy sat on the promenade in deckchairs

' Oh dear what's he done now then bad I take it ' Said Wendy

' Oh god that's putting it mildly omg he's a nightmare telling me how to behave and that treating me as a small child and also who I can and can't see and he's made it clear he hates that boy Kenny from steerage ' Bebe said

' Oh that blond Irish boy well I guess he is a bit much but dare I say he is rather good looking and has a sweet smile and a bit of a cheeky nature but maybe cartman is jelious if him because Kenny is good looking and thin something he'll never be but as your best friend be careful of Kenny he is steerage and their the poorest of the poor and he may try and take advantage of you I'd hate for you to get hurt that is all I'm saying on the matter and that's the advice of a good friend ' Wendy said gently placing her hand on Bebes shoulder

' I know and don't worry I will be careful I know what I'm doing I'm not a child and I'm only having dinner and maybe a couple of dances with him later but my parents will be their and I'll be fine and it's not as if we're going on a date or that omg could you imagine fathers face if I did date Kenny he'd have kittens I'm sure ' Bebe said laughing

As the girls sat talking and watching some children chase a hoop along the deck they were interrupted by a slight coughing and when they looked up they got a surprise as their was a very handsome well dressed blond man smiling at them and wearing a shirt and tie and black pants and shoes and his blond hair slicked back with gel and wet looking and his blue eyes sparkled and he looked very handsome and made Bebes heart Miss a beat

'Well oh my you look handsome and scrub up well ' said Bebe smiling in shock a little

' Well thank you my lady well I guess I do have your ma ...we I mean your mother and Lady Cunningham to thank for my make over this is her sons stuff and it fits me perfectly ' Kenny said proudly showing off

' Indeed you look very handsome I have to say Grace my dear thank you for dressing the boy he looks like a true first class gentleman now no one will ever guess he's from steerage ' Angela said making Bebe roll her eyes and unaware that cartman was watching he was still jelious of Kenny and how the family accepted him so quickly

well that's that chappy done more to come


	17. Chapter 17

' Well look at you I have to say you look a proper gent not but remember be careful with the clothes their only on lone and before you go back to steerage you will have to return them tonight ' Tom said

' Yes sir I understand and don't worry I will take care of them ' Said Kenny smiling

' Well I have a nice dinner suit he can borrow later ' Grace said making Kenny a little confused

' A dinner suit I thought I had to wear this suit iv to change again ' Kenny said a bit stunned

' Yes we change several times a day for breakfast and morning then we have afternoon clothes evening clothes and late evening clothes for balls and formal occasions 'Angela said

' Oh wow I wear same clothes I put on in the morning all day and only change at night for bed ' Kenny said but no one replyed and Bebe gave a small cough

' Oh I know why don't I show you around first class it is wonderful here they have a gym a swimming pool everything and also I heard soon we will be stopping off at Ireland to pick up more people too ' Bebe said smiling as she took Kennys arm and led him away to show him around the first class area

Bebe had a fantastic morning showing Kenny around the first class area and he'd never seen anything so posh or grand in his entire life and he even acted the part when a couple asked Kenny and Bebe where about s were the Parisian cafe was and Kenny replied using a posh upper class English accent

" It is just along that way my friend and I have just come from their ' And the couple wished Kenny and Bebe a good day calling them sir and ma'am

' Omg get you acting all posh ' Bebe said with a laugh

' I know I feel it I could get used to being up here ' Kenny said as he and Bebe sat in deckchairs on the first class deck

' Well I just hope that no one finds out your really from steerage they seem such gossips on here and you won't be able to hold your head high when you come back here again. ' Bebe said with a small laugh

' Oh again so you plan to invite me back here again then I like the sound of that ' Said Kenny with a laugh

' Well yes I shall but only if you behave yourself and if others don't like it well they can go and jump off the ship into the sea as I won't care I shall choose my own company I'm not a child any more ' Bebe said taking Kennys arm and making cartman very jelious as he was watching from nearby unseen and he was not happy one bit

' How dare he how dare that little Irish lower class gutter rat scum take my wife to be just who dose the think he is I will show him who is boss and he will regrets the day he was ever born he will not get his filthy hands on my woman I shall make him suffer dearly ' Thought cartman

Bebe felt so relaxed around Kenny as he never judged her and he had a charm about him and also as they were now in Ireland getting their next pick up of passengers Kenny showed her the town and hills and told her all about Ireland and his family and how he and his brother had left in order to seek their fortune and become rich one day and in a year or two send for their mom and sister so they could all start a new life in America and they could live as posh. rich ladies and that made Bebe think Kenny was such a kind selfless boy too all he wanted was his family to be happy and also Bebe really liked Kenny in fact she even wondered if it could be possible to fall in love with him and Kenny had such nice qualities she liked in a man but she knew marriage or even dating would be out the question and their were a few reasons the main really was their beliefs and class she was a rich Protestant girl and he was a poor catholic boy and much lower class and she hardly knew Kenny and he was only invited to dinner and the ball as a thank you gift for saving her otherwise he would never be allowed near her her snobby father wouldn't allow it and anyway she was engaged and Tommtheiught cartman was the perfect golden boy he was a very rich first class prodistant and a landowner but he was horrible and often hurt her but it didn't stop Tom thinking he was just perfect and make a great husband for her so the marriage was arranged to Bebe dismay

Bebe so wished she could have got off in Ireland and took Kenny with her too and spend the rest if her days with him poor but happy but that was so selfish of her as he had his heart set on going to make his fortune and support him and his family and also Bebe knew is shed stepped out of line her parents would dissenherate her and she wouldn't get a cent it their wealth and that was another reason cartman was marring her as Bebe was very rich too and he wanted his fat greedy hands on her money

' So tell me young Kennith your from Ireland then will we pass your homeland then ...? Asked Grace coming over with her dog

' Oh good day to you Mrs Cunningham and no I'm afraid. We won't pass my home town we live a good distance inland I'm not sure how many miles it is now but it's not near the sea unfortunately I can't do maths yet I can read and write my mother taught me but Kevin struggles sadly he is not as smart as me you know but he's a good lad really our Kevin is but my aunt lives near the sea so we might pass herlittle cottage ' Kenny said looking out at the horizon

' Hmm very nice ' Said Grace

' I hope you don't mind me asking but where are you from your ladyship ..? Asked Angela looking at Grace

' Oh I'm from London myself we are distant relatives of the king my father was good friends with Prince Albert our late dear Queen's husband my husband said that his highness Prince Albert was a lovely man rather shy but he worshipped his family and of course he invented the Christmas tree he got it for the children from Germany so when we put up our tree we always think of him but really my husband and I live in our country estate lots of grounds but we do have a large town house in London it's a old Georgian house so when we're in London we put up our tree their though we do not really need to work my dear husband Simon chooses to work in the bank mostly to amuse himself whist I mostly entertain my friends with afternoon tea parties or dinner parties I must hold them when I get to America bring a touch of English upper class to America and I shall ask the captain if we can hold one here later in the week I shall invite him too my tea parties are renowned you know ' Said Grace in a posh voice boring everyone

' Ooh my tea parties are renowned you know I must ask the captain to join us later in the week we shall have some tea and a little cake ' Said Kenny in a fake female posh voice a little later making Bebe howl with laughter when they were alone again

' OMG shh she might hear you oh Kenny you are crazy but so sweet ' Said Bebe as she and Kenny stood next to the rail in first class

' Well back home I'm called Krazy Kenny with a k as in kitten I'm now all over Ireland for my sense of humour and my singing too ' Kenny said with a smile

' Oh you sing too ' Said Bebe surprised

' Indeed I do but mostly Irish songs that are not fit for a young lady's ears their pub songs like drinking songs and a bit of swearing in them but I know a few Ballards too ' Kenny said

' Oh that's interesting my father sings but mostly boring stuff and mother plays the piano I was taught piano at a young age mother had a man come to the house 3 days a week to teach me I hated him he'd hit me on the hands with a little stick if I got a note wrong and that was a lot and I was only a small child at the time so I was bound to get it wrong I was just learning ' Bebe Said now noticing Kenny had gone quiet

' Kenny are you Alright their ..? Asked Bebe a little worried about Kenny who just shrugged and muttered something Bebe could not make out and then suddenly without warning Kenny turned to Bebe and tried to kiss her and shocking her

' OMG kenny what are you doing NO stop it now ' Bebe said pushing Kenny off who blushed scarlet

well that's that chappy done more to come


	18. Chapter 18

' Bebe OMG I..I remember shouldn't have done that I'm so so sorry please excuse me I have no manners I'm really so so sorry ' Said Kenny blushing like crazy

' Wow well yes I must admit it is a bit cheeky and that was rather foward of you stealing a kiss like that and I hardly know you and by rights I should slap you but I have to admit I am a little flattered by you at the same time I bet you have a lot of girlfriends back in Ireland as you are a good looking young man ' Said Bebe making Kenny blush again

' Who me ..? Oh I know a few girls their really sweet but I don't think Iv found the right one yet and maybe she's still out their waiting for me and America is a big big place so she might be their waiting or she might be right on this ship you never know ' Kenny said smiling

' Well I hope you find her soon you will make a fine husband that is for sure ' Bebe said taking Kennys arm as they wandered around the ships first class area again enjoying their day

' OMG he kissed you when where oh Bebe do be careful you were not seen and if cartman gets to hear about this omg well you know what he is like he will hurt you and Kenny maybe throw Kenny overboard your playing a very dangerous game here ' Wendy said later that day

' Oh Wendy don't be so silly it was just one kiss on the cheek and don't worry cartman wasn't around just some children playing and anyway he knows not do do it again or he will get a sore face we're just friends that's all nothing serious and anyway once the ship docks in New York he'll go his way to his new wonderful life and I Well I'll go to my doom I guess unless ...' Said Bebe thinking up a plan

' What omg your going to slope with Kenny oh Bebe are you mad please be careful and if anything happened write to me ' Wendy said getting worried and grabbing Bebe by both hands

' Of course I'll write to you silly goose but don't worry I'm sure Kenny and I will be fine ' Bebe said

' What about your inhearitsnce your parents will turn their backs on you omg Bebe ' Wendy said panicking

' I'd rather live poor but happy with Kenny than rich and miserable with cartman and he hits me and is abusive but listen Iv had a plan now when this ship docks in New York I want you to cause a distraction I will think of something nearer the time then I shall slip away with Kenny I shall get him to get me so,e clothes from steerage and he can smuggle me down their and when in New York I shall disguise myself as a boy I shall cut off my hair and bind my breasts and get a job and we can get money that way also with these jewels I have I shall sell them and that will bring some money that horrid blue diamond must be worth some money I shall sell that ' Bebe said shocking Wendy

' Oh wow Bebe that is a very bold move I could never do that in a million years you are very very brave ' Wendy said as she helped Bebe fix her hair for that evening

' So are you girls ready now ' Said Angela coming in to the cabin then pausingbti look at Bebe and gasped a little

' Oh my Bebe you look so beautiful tonight Eric will be very happy with you ' Angela said looking at her daughter who wore a beautiful off the shoulder satin blue evening dress and her hair was all pinned up and a blue glittery decoration that Wendy had put in and blue sapphire dangling earrings and matching bracelet Bebe looked stunning

' Thank you mamma and May I say you look beautiful yourself tonight ' Bebe said looking at her mother who wore a long bottle green off the shoulder evening gown and green jewels finishingnit off

' Thank you dear but I think you are missing something now wait one moment I shall get it ' Said Angela going to Bebe jewel box and getting the Large sapphire blue heart shaped diamond necklace and making Bebe sign

' Oh mamma do I have to wear that it's so heavy I would prefare something small and less noticeable ' Bebe said as her mother put the necklace on

' Yes dear it goes perfect with your dress and brings out the blue in your eyes and also it's a family heirloom and made for such grand events like this and you will make your father and I very happy not wear it tonight and you can wear your other diamonds later in the week as we have a few parties to attend ' Angela said as Bebe muttered ' Oh just great more parties ' She was not happy

Bebe was never really one for parties she found them stuffy and she was stuck with people she didn't like and being on a ship just made things worse as she was trapped and a few times she thought of throwing herself into the sea but knew it was senseless

' Their now you look beautiful and smell nice too I see your wearing your new perfume now it is chilly so put on your stole that will keep you warm and we will soon be in the heat again ' Angela said as she put a mink fur stole around Bebe's shoulders as they all got ready to leave and when Bebe reached the grand staircase under the dome she got a surprise

Their stood Kenny smiling and looking very handsome in an expensive looking tux and his hair still gelled back and looking stunning and he made Bebe gasp a little

' Bebe you look beautiful ' Said Kenny with a smile and nod

' Thank you and you look very handsome too ' Bebe replayed with a smile as Kenny took her hand and they went up the grand staircase together escorting her to dinner and making cartman very jelious as that have should been him

Soon everyone went into the posh dinning room that was huge and had 4 long tables heaving with food and a lot of smaller tables where everyone would sit

' Kenny my boy come sit with us as your our guest if hounar and an hounery family member tonight ' Said Tom as Kenny took his seat facing Bebe

' Er thank you sir that is most kind of you ' Kenny said with a smile as he took a seat next to Bebe as she sat next to cartman who held her hand as if to say back off she's mine

Alaso at the table was Wendy's parents Wendy Grace also Stan who sat next wo Wendy and Kyle also their parents and brother ike and they were getting a little mad as cartman was making antisemetic jokes but Kyke kept his calm he'd deal with cartman later

' So tell me Kenny how do you like being in first class it must be a huge culture shock for you then and don't you feel a little jelious of us traveling in such luxury ' Said Tom

' Jelious oh no sir I'm very happy and steerage is very comfortable a warm comfortable bed good food and bathroom in our cabin and we have our own parties theirs singing dancing and music too my friends siad it will be a week long party they want to live on the ship it's so comfortable ' Kenny said with a small laugh

' Mr Stevens the Irish have no clas they'd be happy sailing the sea in a tin bath it takes just the smallest thing to amuse them they are so thick so steerage will be like first class to them ' Cartman whispers hoping that Kenny would not hear him but he did but pretended he didn't hear otherwise he'd end up punching cartman and fighting would get him thrown out of first class and he'd never see Bebe again so he ignored cartman

' So my dear is this your first trip overseas then ...? Asked Grace clearly seeing that Bebe was embarrassed by cartman behaviour

' Huh oh yes yes it is lady Cunningham I have only been to London a few times but never overseas so all this is rather new I guess ' Said Bebe giving a small smile

' Oh well that is nice it will be a new experience for you dear and they do say that America is the land of opportunities so let's hope things go well for you and your new husband ' Grace said smiling at Bebe and cartman as they nodded

The dinner seemed to go on for ever their was like 5 long courses and Bebe hardly touched anything and the sight of cartman guzzling the food down and ribbing the meat off chicken legs made Bebe feel ill as drool and bits of food landed on his chin and he chewed with his mouth open and also laughed loudly but worse was to come at the ball

Before Kenny could ask Bebe for a dance cartman was the first to almost grab Bebe of her feet and he must have been the worlds worst dancer as he stood on her toes a lot and his breath stank and he's teeth looked yellow and that made Bebe feel ill but she knew she was trapped with cartman as he had a firm hold on her

well that's that chappy done more to come


	19. Chapter 19

' What is wrong why aren't you smiling you should be enjoying yourself your on the best ship in the world and about to be married to me and I'm very rich and saut after and your so lucky to have me as your husband to be yet you look so miserable st least try and smile people are watching try and be happy I hate women who are miserable all the time ' Cartman said as he twirled Bebe around the room making her dizzy

' I am happy Eric and I know that I'm lucky to have you but I don't feel too go sea sick I think and also your standing on my toes which doesn't help ' Bebe said as finally cartman let go of Bebe

' Well perhaps we can dance later as the ball finishes in a few hours and by then hopefully you will feel better ' Cartman said as Bebe nodded

' yes hopefully now please excuse me Eric ' Bebe said sighing and going to her seat knowing with cartman their she'd never get to dance with Kenny now

Bebe sat and watched Wendy and her parents dancing and Eric was sitting nearby ordering more drinks and getting quite drunk now and that grossed Bebe out even more

' Everything okay their Bebe ..? Asked Kenny in a whisper seeing how board Bebe looked

' Huh oh yeah yes I guess so thank you " Bebe replayed with a small smile

' Hmmm hey Bebe how do you fancy going to a real party and you will have the time of your life much better than this one ' Kenny whispered

' What where and I fount I can leave this one ' Bebe said

' Sure you can and I'll take you to an awesome party just make your excuses and leave I will make my excuses and say I'm going back to steerage to check on my brother and meet me by the gate that leads to steerage ' Kenny said smiling

' Oh okay then I hope this will be okay ' Bebe Said glancing at cartman who was arguing with a waiter now and belching loudly

' Urgh so gross okay I'll do it give me at least 20 miniutes then I'll leave first then you a little later ' Bebe saidas Kenny nodded

Bebe got up and went to her parents onnth4 dance floor and explained to them she was going to her cabin as she was feeling unwell and was going to have an early night so after kissing them both on the cheek she left

' Oh dear I do hope poor Bebe is feeling alright she said she was unwell ' Said Angela

' She's a little sea sick I think I'm sure she'll be fine ' cartman said as he downed another glass of scotch and belched again

I guess sea travel doesn't agree with her I heard it doesn't agree with a lot of people ' Kenny said

' Oh my sister is the same and sometimes my husband is like that too ' Said Grace as Kenny nodded

' Yes we have a few people like that in steerage first day on the ship and they were leaning over the side bringing their guts up not a pretty sight or sound believe me ' Kenny said as he ate some food

' So Kenny do you dance then ..? Asked Wendy

' Well yes but not graceful ballroom dancing like this us Irish have our own dancing it's rather rough and no doubt they will be doing it down their in steerage now bit of a wild crowd down their but deep down their good people and perhaps you will meet my brother later in week he's a quiet boy but likes a bit of a party ' Kenny said

' well yes perhaps I am sure he is rather interesting ' Angela said

' I very much doubt it we will meet him as we're up here and he's well down their and after tonight I doubt we will see each other again ' Cartman said looking at Kenny

' Well yes true I guess ' Kenny said with a sigh taking the message that after tonight he'd be no longer welcomed in first class but he and Bebe planned to meet in secret but he wasn't going to tell anyone

' Talking about Kevin I shall go and check on him Kevin has learning problems and needs me to guid him so to say even though he is older than me but thank you all so much for your hospitality and Mrs Cunningham I shall ask a stewred to return your suit clean and pressed tomorrow if that is alright ' Said Kenny smiling

' That is prefectly fine by me ken ' Grace said smiling as Kenny stood up and bowed before leaving

' Well what a lovely young gentleman he may be steerage but he has the manners of an upperclass gentleman ' Grace said smiling

' Yes indeed he certainly has. I must say ' said Angela not noticing cartman make a face

Kenny quickly left the dinning and ballroom, area and made his way to the meeting area by the gate that lead to steerage where he'd meet Bebe hoping she wouldn't stand him up but their she was looking breathtaking

Bebe had been waiting for over 20 miniuts for Kenny but she thought it was worth it

' Sorry I'm a bit longer than I said I'd be I kinda got held up but I'm here now' Kenny said smiling

' It's okay you came and that's the main thing so where are we going then a mystery tour ..? Asked Bebe smiling

' You could say that but how would you like to go to a real party and nothing like that one you just left ..? Asked Kenny

' Sure but where ..? Bebe asked as Kenny just smiled and took her hand and led her towards steerage

' What you mean steerage wow I don't think I'm allowed down their I could get us both into trouble ' Bebe begun but then went silent

Kenny led Bebe below deck where she could see the people all dancing wildly singing and having a lot of fun and laughing loudly and the laughter seemed genuine not the forced posh laughter they had in first class

' Well what do you think then ..? Asked Kenny smiling

" They seem to be having good fun Infact so much fun I want to join in ' Bebe said as Kenny smiled and led her down the stairs where everyone was before joining in and Bebe had great fun

' Hey their you are Kenny ma boy and where did you vanish too all night then how did things go in first class ..? Asked paddy coming over smiling then stopped in his tracks at seeing Bebe in Kennys arms dancing

' Oh wow you brought her down here omg sweet Jesus I don't think she should be down here ' Paddy said

' And why not she's my date for tonight ' Kenny said

' Well some folks are funny and don't like the first class and seeing her well they might think she's down here to make fun of us you know iv nothing against it myself nor has my brother but a few folks here might think that and even try to force her back to her own area ' Paddy said

' I'm not slumming it I'm down here to have a good time that's all so don't worry ' Bebe said smiling as paddy shrugged but said no more

' Oh take no notice of him he's a bit drunk ' Kenny said as a group of women now came on and did some Irish dancing so Kenny and Bebe took a rest and also Bebe noticed something a man who's got a big glass of beer and that gave her an idea

' Excuse me is that beer your drinking..? Bebe asked smiling and shocking the man a little

' Aye it is that miss " The man replayed

' I bet if you bought me one I could drink it in one go and faster than you could ' Bebe said shocking the man and Kenny

' What well iv never been challenged like that before but sure okay ' The man said stunned as he orderd a Guinness for Bebe

' Well now I'm challenging you are you up for it or too scared ' Bebe said as the man handed her a drink and a small crowd had gatherd and a few people muttered as Bebe downed the glass in one go shocking Kenny and the others

when finished Bebe wiped her mouth on her arm and burped then smiled as a few people gasped and cheered a bit

' Dear lord I'll be darned ' Was all the man could say

'Now was good okay isn't this a party so let's get dancing strike up a tune ' Bebe Yelled at the 2 men with the fiddle. and drum and her and Kenny danced again and Bebe never had so much fun in her life

' Now this is what I call a party OMG I could stay down here forever I love it ' Bebe said whooping for joy as she unpinned her hair shaking her head and her long blonde curls came tumbling down making Kenny smile

" ' I'm so glad your having fun I wish you could stay here too but I dunno I doubt it I'd have your family on my ass all week ' Kenny said as he suddenly heard a young female voice call his name

' Er Bebe I'm afraid I have to dance with another woman just now I promised her a couple of dances and she's a sweet lass ' Kenny said shocking Bebe a little maybe Kenny had met someone and haven't said anything

' Oh sure that's okay is she a girl you met on board ..? Asked Bebe a little stunned

' Aye she is that come here Kathaleen meet my friend Bebe ' Kenny said as a little dark haired girl appears the same little girl that was with her parents the other day

' Why hello their little miss p-leased to meet you ' Bebe said shaking Kathaleen hand as the little girl blushed a bit

' Pleased to meet you miss ' Kathaleen said smiling at Bebe as Kenny took her hands

' Now what about that dance you promised me ik sure miss Bebe won't mind will you ..? Kenny asked looking at Bebe

" Oh no not at all I shall sit this one out you have you fun and lovely meeting you Kathaleen I'll see you later ' Bebe said smiling as she watched Kenny pick the little girl up and dance with her in such a cute way

well that's that chappy done more to come


	20. Chapter 20

Bebe sat smiling as she watched Kenny dance with the little girl in his arms and had her screaming and giggling with joy he seemed to have a good way with young children and would go on to make a good dad one day and when the dancing was over Kenny came and sat down next to Bebe to catch his breath

' Wow I'm quite worn out their it's getting a little bit crazy don't you think ' Kenny said

' Yup but I love it omg I feel so at home here maybe I was born in the wrong class but I'm having more fun down here than in my own area and the people here are so genuine not all fake like in first class with their boring voices forced laughter and trying to act really posh and pretending to be something their naught here everyone is so down to earth and I like it here ' Bebe said

" well the people down here are what you see is what you get they won't put on any airs or graces to suit with them is what you see is what you get and their all and honest and hard working good. people who are going to start a new better life in America and make their fortunes like myself " Kenny said

" Wish that was my reason to be going at least they and you have something to look foward to I was uprooted from my home and I'm being dragged here to America and worse forced to marry a man I can't stand so iv nothing to look foward too so might as well enjoy these parties whist I can my last week of freedom I guess ' Bebe said

' So you plan to come back here for more parties then ..? Asked Kenny

" Of course I do I'll try and come every night far better than first class any day and I can just be myself down here and not have to worry about anything' Bebe said making Kenny smile

' So that means I'll get to see you again ...? Asked Kenny smiling

' I guess yes now let's enjoy this party ' Bebe said as she pulled Kenny back onto his feet again and danced wildly with him unaware that someone was watching them and not happy about Bebe being in steerage

' The man that yelled at Bebe before to go back to her own area hated the upper class people as he had a lot of bad run ins with them and he thought Bebe would be the same so he didn't want her in steerage so he desired to slip out and find her parents as he remembered seeing them and he wanted to cause trouble for Bebe and Kenny

As Kenny and Bebe were dancing suddenly a fight broke out between 2 drunken men and others joined in too shocking Bebe a bit

' Come on let's go over here away from the, their really drunk ' Kenny said leading Bebe to a table where they sat down again hoping the fighting would calm down

As Kenny and Bebe chatted and watched the dancing still enjoying themselfs a man carrying a tray of drinks suddenly tripped over one if the men fighting who was now on the floor and his tray went flying spilling drink all over Kenny and Bebe so the two of them reeked with alcohol and pissing off kenny

' Just What the hell watch where your going you soaked me and my lady friend ' Kenny yelled about to get into a fight but Bebe stood up and grabbed his arm

' Kenny Kenny no it's okay it was an accident he fell over peoples feet just let it go okay we weren't hurt and that's the main thing it could have been worse ' Bebe said

' I'm so sorry miss I tripped honestly ' The man said blushing like crazy

' Yes I know you did I seen it and it can't be helped and I can clean up later. so don't worry ' Bebe said patting the man on the arm before turning to Kenny who still wasn't happy

' OMG look at the state of this shirt that old dear lady what's her name is gonna go ballistic this suit isn't even mine I borrowed it for the day and it's ruined I bet " Kenny said about to go off on a rant but Bebe grabbed him again

' Look kenny give the steward the suit. first thing early and ask him to have it cleaned before giving it back and anyway I never really liked this gown it's so restricting but just please let's enjoy ourselves you worry too much ' Bebe said as Kenny sighed. as her and Kenny watched the fight again as a couple of chairs were overturned and 3 more men jumped in and now it was a free for all but Kenny and Bebe kept their distance for. a bit until one man fell against Bebe and as he tried to steady himself he ripped the front of her dress revealing her breast and that made Kenny see red and go mad

Bebe screamed a bit and Kenny punched the guy so they started fighting and as it got very roudy and thanks to little Kathaleen Bebe now stood on one of the tables next to the little girl and cheered Kenny on and it was then her father cartman and the other passenger arrived back and seen everything and were shocked

' Come on Kenny punch the bastard give him a right hook get in their ' Yelled Bebe as she held her ripped dress and made swinging punching motions with her right fist and even Kathaleen was shouting the same and getting carried away with the fighting

' Oh dear lord good gracious ' Yelled Tom horrified at seeing his daughter caring on like this making Bebe look over and she turned white as snow

' P..papa ' Was all she could say stunned as the man pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed Bebe off the table

' You were meant to be in your cabin unwell and instead you sneak off to a roudy party with these people too wait till your mother hears about this ' Tom begun about to go on a long rant

' Scuse me sir it's practically my fault I'm so sorry I wanted Bebe to meet my brother and friends ' Kenny begun but got cut off

' You be quiet boy I trusted you too and you bring my daughter down here and look at the state of you your nothing but an animal you all are what will Lady Cunningham day about her sons clothes and also your both stink with drink you have got my daughter drunk ' Tom yelled

' No sir I haven't Bebe and I were dancing and a guy fell over 2 other people fighting and spilled his drinks over us that's all were not drunk I promise ' Kenny said

' Silance boy you haven't heard the end of this I will see you first thing tomorrow as it is late now and I am tired come Eric let's get out of here ' Tom said

' Miss Bebe will you come and visit us ...? Asked Kathaleen who liked Bebe now

' I don't know Kathaleen I will try ' Bebe said as her father flailed at the child

' Urgh no she won't she shall never be down here again so don't bother coming looking for her ' Tom said dragging Bebe away from steerage followed by a smug cartman

' How the fuck did they know that she was down here someone ratted on us and if I find out who their going overboard ' Kenny said mad rubbing a bleeding nose before calling it a night as without Bebe theirs be no point in partying so after a quick wash Kenny turned in for bed still wondering who told on him and he know it wasn't kevij or paddy or Shaun as they were their all night dancing with their girls but Kenny vowed to find out who it was

well that's that chappy done more to come


	21. Chapter 21

' OMG so what happened with you and Kenny and I could have told you it be risky sneaking away like that as their bound to find you okay this ship may be big but nit big enough to hide away forever ' Said Wendy a little later as both girls got ready for bed

' Kenny took me to a party down in steerage it was so much fun and I made a new friend even Well a little girl and I met his friends. Shaun who can't speak and his brother paddy and Kevin they seem really nice and little Kathaleen she is a sweetheart I think she is about 5 or 6 but we were having fun in steerage as they had a huge party and Kenny and I were dancing and in another part of the area a fight broke out I don't really know what was going on or how it started Kenny told me to ignore it so I did then some man coming over to his table carrying a tray of drinks tripped over the fighters legs spilling his drinks over Kenny and I so we moved out the way but it got very roudy dancing singing and fighting and that and also a drunk man fell against me ripping my dress and Kenny flipped out and started fighting him Kathaleen told me to stand on the table as it be safer so we stood up on the table and watched as I got a little carried away and was cheering Kenny on and that's when my papa and cartman appears and seen everything and lost it I guess oh it's all a huge mess and iv never to see Kenny again and my father wants to talk to him tomorrow I'm dreading it ' Said Bebe sighing

" Oh wow I'm so sorry about that sounds like a lot of drama is going to happen " Wendy said

' I fear it is and we both know what like my parents are when they get angry ' Bebe Sighrd as she got into bed

Next morning Bebe dreaded getting up but she knew she had to and face the wrath of her parents for the carry on last night so after a bath and she got dressed she headed to breakfast where her parents were waiting and were not happy looking

' Er good morning mama and papa Eric and Wendy ' Bebe said nervously and only Wendy replied with a quiet ' morning '

' Sit down we have to talk about what went on last night ' Angela said

' Er nothing went on last night honestly ' Bebe begin but got cut off

' You were in steerage at a party with that boy and you stank of drink and cussing too I am shocked at you ' Angela said

' Mama I wasn't drinking nor was I drunk nor was Kenny and he took good care of me and I I wanted to ' Begun Bebe but Tom cut her off

' You lied to us you clearly said you were unwell and were going to go and lie down or have an early night but instead you lie to us sneak out and go to a party in steerage with a boy you hardly know then get drunk stand on a table and was shouting and cussing and encouraging a young child to do the same your a disgrace to this family and to me ' Tom said

' Papa for the last time I wasn't drunk I only had one drink and that was it and I wasn't encouraging little Kathaleen to do the same she just copied me and Kenny was looking after me ' Bebe begun but again got cut off

' Also your dress was torn too thank heavens the necklace was safe but did that boy rip your dress ..? Asked Tom

' Who Kenny no he didn't a man fell against me that was him Kenny was fighting he was trying to protect me look please understand ' Bebe said

' Well what I understand is you are nothing but a law into yourself and your showing this family up I just pray no one here I'm first class gets to hear about it they would be horrified bad enough having to share a ship with these low life let alone have your only child mix with them ' Tom said sipping his tea

' Bebe I really don't know what to say I am shocked we did not bring you up to act in such a way you were brought up to be a fine young lady not lowlife like the, in steerage I forbid you to leave first class again I want to see you here all the time and that boy dose not belong here and also I hope he returns Lady Cunningham's sons suits as they were expensive 'Angela said as Bebe sighed

' I told you that boy was nothing but trouble sir and don't worry I shall make sure Bebe never sees him again I shall escort her around the ship myself ' Cartman said sucking up to Tom

' Yes you were right thank you Eric but today I think Bebe will remain in her cabin as a punishment for what she did perhaps you can escort her to church tomorrow and the rest of the week I just can't think straight just now I do apologise ' Said Rom

' Papa you can't ground me to my cabin please what about mid morning tea and lunch and afternoon tea and dinner tonight and mama always liked me to have an afternoon stroll ' Bebe said shocked

' Well I suppose we could do that but Wendy will accompany you and you will be watched I shall ask some of the crew to keep an eye on you so you don't go sneaking down to steerage again now please excuse me I have to go to the rest room ' Tom said getting up and leaving the room

" But papa ...Bebe begun but sighed as she knew theirs be no point in arguing as Tom was very stubborn and it took a lot to change his mind

A little later that day Bebe and Wendy sat in the Parisian cafe chatting about the events of the previous night and Bebes feelings

' Oh Wendy what will I do now I won't be able to escape them when this ship docks I'm trapped for sure and I want to see Kenny again we had a wonderful time last night ' Bebe said

' I really don't know and I heard you and Kenny were down at a party in steerage ' Wendy said

' Yes oh it's a different world down their the people are so genuine and so is Kenny also he's so caring too he was looking after a little girl too I never had so much fun down their it's far better than in stuffy first class okay first class is more luxurious but the steerage passengers seem far more happy their like real people not statues like first class and you don't have to put on airs and graces if you even break wind down in steerage they don't care they just laugh about it and as for Kenny he's so sweet he's far better that cartman any day ' Bebe said sighing

' Do you think your developing feelings for him seems Kenny has swept you of your feet ' Wendy said

' Oh I don't know really he's so much fun to be around and is full of charm and very mannerly I can't get his face out of my mind I'm. so comfused really my mind is a whir at this moment could I really be falling for him it's so forbidden oh damn this class system I hate it ' Bebe said slamming her fist on the table and making a few people look round but said nothing but a few tutted

' See what I mean their properly whispering about me because I hit the table ' Bebe said but Wendy didn't reply as she seen Kyle come over followed by Stan

' Er I think I'll leave Kyle with you for a bit Stan and I shall take a stroll ' Wendy said now getting up as Stan took her arm

' Yes sure of course I shall see you later dear ' Bebe Said sensing Kyle wanted to talk to her

' Everything alright Kyle please take a seat " Said Bebe as Kyle smiled and sat down

' May I get you anything sir ma'am ..? Asked a waiter coming over

" Er just a glass of sparkling water for me thank you ' Said Kyle

' I'll take the same I have had enough of tea and coffee for this morning and it's way too early for alcohol yet ' Bebe said as the waiter smiled and left with their order

' Bebe I really need to talk I have been wanting to do this for a long time and well your like a sister so I thought I'd turn to you that's if you don't mind ' Kyle said

' I'm always. here for you Kyle you know that what is wrong ' Bebe said seeing Kyle worried

' Well I really don't know how to put this as it will hurt Wendy and Stan is going to take Wendy and explained to her too that he feels their relationship might not work he wants to break off their engagement ' Kyle said looking at a napkin

' Oh I see has he found another girl Wendy will be upset maybe you should be speaking to Wendy not me ' Bebe said

' I can't Well I don't know how to put it really and yes Stan has found someone but their is a huge problem and he can't be with that person ' Kyle said bitting his lip a little

' Are they from steerage then did Stan sneak down to steerage too ..? Asked Bebe as Kyle shook his head

' No their first class like him oh Bebe this is so embarrassing and I don't know how to go about saying this but Stan and I have been seeing each other in secret ' Kyle begun in a whisper shocking Bebe a little

" OMG you and Stan your ...your together as a couple ' Said Bebe a little shocked as Kyle nodded

' I know it's against the law and we could be put into jail for the rest of our lives oh please as it's so unnatural don't mention it to anyone please ' Kyle said grabbing Bebe s hands

' No I won't but what do you plan to do even in America their against it oh Kyle you both need to be careful I'd hate anything to happen to you both ' Bebe said

' I know and we will I heard their is small communities where it is accepted we shall go their and live and we will keep in touch with you so don't worry. Oh I'm so sorry to drop this on you and I know you have your own problems with your parents cartman and Kenny and the carry on last night. and I'm adding to them now ' Kyle said

' No not at tall your a very good friend and I'm always here for you no matter what and I will always help you out when I can ' Bebe said as Kyle smiled and gave Bebe a kiss on the cheek and said thanks just as cartman walked in and seen everything and now assumed that Bebe was flirting with Kyle

well that's that chappy don't more to come


	22. Chapter 22

' Well well I might have known you little hussy your throwing yourself at Kyle now your nothing better than a street whore first your flirting with steerage scum now your throwing yourself at this Jew and your meant to be engaged to me your a cheap whore look at you " Yelled cartman making everyone all gasp and stair at cartman and Bebe

' Excuse me sir that is not language to use in front of ladies ' Said a man shocked as a lot of gasps were heard but cartman ignored him

' Eric be quiet it's not what it seems I am not throwing myself at Kyle we're just friends stop it now ' Bebe said blushing scarlet

' You always wanted to get your greedy Jew hands on my Bebe right from the moment you seen us your so selfish all you think of is yourself and stealing my wife to be ' Cartman said grabbing Kyle

' Let go of me fatso you got it all wrong I'm not interested in Bebe she's just a friend and I know she's with you I'd never take anyone's woman ' Kyle said

' Your lying you been sneaking around Bebe long before we came on this ship and now you stepped things uo because we have no where to go ' Cartman said

' Eric let go your making a fool of yourself your acting like a steerage passenger no Infact they act better than you do stop it ' Bebe said as Cartman tightens his grip on Kyles wrist and also Stan and Wendy came in and Wendy still unaware of what was going on as she was still taking Stans arm

' Look you got it all wrong Eric let go of him dear God ' Bebe Yelled as she noticed a few people leaving now as they wanted to be far away from the drama as possible so now all that was left in the Parisian cafe was a couple of waiters Stan Wendy Bebe and Kyle

' I don't think I have anything wrong I seen you kiss her and you were caught flirting with her before Bebe is mine I tell you stay away from her ' Cartman said

' Oh for the love of God Bebe is just a friend and if she was the last woman left alive I still wouldn't be interested in her sorry but I am not interested in her or any woman for that matter ' Kyle said before turning scarlet and Bebe sighed damn the secret was out now

' What not interested in women wait a second your homosexual you prefer men OMG ' Cartman said trying not to laugh

' Yes I'm homosexual gay what ever you want to call it so your Bebe is safe I won't try anything with her and it was a friendly kiss on the cheek that is all I see her more as a sister figure ' Kyle said as Stan stepped forward and went over to Kyle shocking Wendy

' What no not you too omg no ' Wendy said as Stan took Kyles hand

' I'm sorry I have felt like this for a while no I was scared to come out but might as well now ' Stan said as Wendy burst into tears and fled the room

' Oh no I feared this would happen ' Bebe said as she left the room to go after her friend and try and comfort her

Meanwhile in steerage Kenny was also having problems and sat on a bench on the deck stairingbup at first class hoping Bebe would appear

' Everything okay their kenny. you've been quiet all morning what happened uo their you haven't said a word I take it your banned from seeing Bebe again ' Kevin said as Kenny shrugged

' Yeah her family their such damn snobs and that man of hers cartman fat bastard but someone must have ratted on me last night and sneaked up to first and told her family but who ' Said Kenny

' Well defently not me I was trying to hit it off with that little blonde girl the one in red skirt and short sleeved blouse can't beleive she's 20 she's tiny and her parents could have noticed her missing and worked out where she was when they seen you missing too ' Kevin said

' No we left sepritly so not to draw attention I left like 10 miniuts before she did and I don't think it be Shaun or paddy well defently not paddy he can't speak Oh I don't know but no I'm not allowed to see her again but I will don't worry wonder where she is and what she's doing right now I can't get her out of my mind and I can still smell her sweet perfume right now ' Kenny said

' I think you have a crush on her ' Said Kevin laughing

' Oh I don't know maybe but she's so beautiful and not like others in. First class she's so down to earth and genuine and she'd adore our Karen I bet you seen how well Kathaleen took to her and ma would like her too I bet ' Kenny said as he glanced up at first class area hoping to see Bebe

' So how do you plan to get up their then if your banned and she might be banned from coming down here ' Said Kevin

' I dunno I will see her again maybe not today but I will see her soon and I'll work out a way to get to her so for just now I just need to sit here and hope I can catch a glimpse of her and dream I guess ' Kenny said sighing

But Kenny would have a long wait as Bebe was in her cabin and arguing with Wendy and Kenny was the last thing on her mind just now

' How long have you known about Stan and Kyle when did they tell you ..? Demanded Wendy getting angry

' Just today I had no idea well maybe I kind of worked it out the way their always together and the way they behave but I really had no idea till Kyle came out I'm sorry ' Bebe sad

' You should have asked them this is it for me what am I to do and I can't show my face in the Parisian cafe the staff all know now I'm humiliated ' Wendy said

' That's not a question to ask go up to someone and say excuse me are you homosexual and how do you think I feel being called a whore in public thank God I never have to see these people again but sadly I'm stuck with them till end of week or beginning of next week or when ever this ship docks so I'm the one that should be humiliated thanks to cartman he spares no ones feelings ' bebe Said

' After I covered for you and kept your secret about going down to steerage and sneaking off this ship with Kenny and you keep that from me about Stan oh Bebe how could you I thought we were best friends too ' Wendy said upset

' We are and I swear I had no idea about Stan or Kyle I just kind of worked it out by the way they spend so much time together and that but no one said anything ' Bebe said

' It's against the law too they could be hung for it if they get caught ' Wendy said

' yes I know that Kyle said their is some small areas in America that will accept it and they plan to go their and live and no one will say anything ' Bebe said

' So Stan is going to leave me and forget about me now " Wendy said

" No Kyle said he and Stan wfould keep in touch let us know their okay and that and who knows maybe we can visit them one day " Bebe said sighing a bit

' Oh it's so not fair and I think I shall lock myself away for the rest of the journey I can't face Stan again and don't worry I shall still keep your secret safe about you and Kenny I wouldn't want to ruin your happiness like mine has been ruined ' Wendy said as Bebe nodded sadly

Wendy spent the rest of the day in her cabin saying she didn't feel too well so Bebe made excuses for her saying she wasn't well and also she noticed how cartman kept starring at Kyle and Stan now as if to be making fun of them even though he didn't say anything but part of Bebes mind was elsewhere and was wondering how she could get to see Kenny again but then she remembers the Sunday service as everyone was invited to that and she could sneak away after that with Kenny even if it was for an hour so she'd have to wait a day

well that's that chappy done more to come


	23. Chapter 23

Bebe tossed and turned that night as she just couldn't sleep and even kicked the bedding off the bed despite it being chilly but the atmosphere in the cabin was far colder than outside as Wendy was still very distant with her and never even said good night like she usually did as she was already asleep when Bebe came out the bathroom and next morning Bebe and her mother had a very frosty start to the day

' Ooww mama please don't pull this corset so tightly your breaking my ribs I can't breath with this thing ' Said Bebe as her mother tutted

' Nonsense and you have to look your best now it is rather chilly today so you shall wear your velvet gown and gloves and once inside you may remove your gloves we have to look respectable for the Lord and Eric too ' Angela said as Bebe sighed

' Urgh him do I have to go to church and it's not even a real church service their is no priest or minister just the captain taking it and dose that even count ..? Asked Bebe

' I think it dose and we have to go give out thanks to the lord just a shame that he has invited steerage I feel they should have their own service in their own area now second class I can put up with but steerage urgh heaven forbid ' Angela said

' Oh mother don't be such a snob their not that bad their is a lot of decent people down their like Kenny " Bebe begun but got cut off

' Oh and that is another thing I forbid you to see that boy or go near that area again from now on you stay in first class and also I heard that you caused some drama yesterday in the Parisian cafe you and Eric were shouting and you hit the table and slammed a door ' Angela said shocking Bebe

' Yes we had some words but he made me angry accusing me of things and calling me names he's got such a bad temper he would start a row in an empty house ' Bebe begun But got cut off again

' Enough of this Eric is a very fine young man and your both a very suitable match now we have discussed this so many times and today is the lords day so we will not argue today we will talk about this tomorrow now hurry up or you will be late for the service ' Angela said as Bebe sighed as Angela left the room

' Urgh that woman she is driving me insane help me Wendy please ' Said Bebe as Wendy came out the bathroom

' Sorry your on your own here I have enough problems of my own to deal with so I really have no time to deal with other people's problems ' Wendy said coldly as she fixed her hair and didn't even look at Bebe so Bebe just sighed and sat on her bed

' Are you girls ready yet come on ' Tom said a few moments later chapping the door as he passed the cabin

' Oh alright coming I guess ' Bebe sighed leaving the cabin followed by Wendy who still remained chilly towards to Bebe as they headed for the service

The service was held in a large room and the first class sat at the front and steerage at back

' Ma ma theirs miss Bebe the pretty lady Kenny likes ' Said a small voice making Bebe turnaround as she and her family came in

' Hello their Kathaleen and how are you ..? Asked Bebe smiling at the little girl who was in an old looking but pretty red and white dress and her hair had been curled and she had a doll with her

' I'm good miss are you going to sit with us ..? Asked Kathaleen smiling

" Indeed she is not come along Bebe never mind these people " Angela said looking down her nose at Kathaleen and her family and pushing Bebe near the front near Grace where she sat with her dog she insisted bringing to the service

" Mama that was not very nice their good people and little Kathaleen is so sweet too and at least they made an effort to dress up when they don't have much ' Bebe Said shocked by her mothers behaviour

' It doesn't matter their steerage and I won't have you seen talking to steerage now come and sit here ' Angela said now talking to Grace as Bebe looked around as she thought she spotted Kenny at the back with his brother and 2 friends

Kenny had indeed come to the service along with Kevin paddy and Shaun and Kenny hoped to see Bebe again

' Oh I wouldn't get your hopes up you won't get near her I bet she's with her family and that fat lad of hers so forget it ' Kevin said patting Kenny on the back

' No even just a glimpse will keep me going just now oh I have to meet with her later I can't bare being apart from her ' Kenny said

' I think your in love their our ken ' Said Kevin laughing a bit as Kenny blushed

" Look she's here at the front in the dark blue velvet and I'd know those blonde curls anywhere ' Kenny said spotting Bebe at the front

Kenny wanted to call out Bebes name and get her to turn round but that wasn't the right place or time and he risked being thrown out so he just sat quietly watching her and daydreaming and he didn't even hear the service or one word that the captain had said really as he was deeply lost in his own thoughts

At last when the service was over Kenny hung back a bit waiting till Bebe left and also that's when Bebe spotted him too and felt her heart racing and luckily her parents were distracted as Tom and cartman were talking to captain Smith about how good the service was and Angela was talking to Grace about Prince as their was to be a dog show the following day and Grace planned to enter prince and win the little trophy

' Kenny omg I thought I'd never see you again how are you ' Said Bebe going over to Kenny as they both hid behind a pillar so no one would see

' I'm good missed you I just had to see you again come on let's go somewhere less crowded ' Kenny said taking Bebe by the had and they left the room unaware that cartman had seen them and also he noticed Kenny had left his jacket behind on the chair too and that gave him an evil idea as he wanted to ruin Kenny and Bebes happiness as if cartman couldn't get Bebe noone would

On looking around and seeing everyone busy with their own things cartman slipped out of the room and went back up to the cabins area and as he hoped he found Bebes cabin unlocked as sometimes if she was in a hurry she forgot to lock it and she was so trusting anyway she thought no one would ever break in but cartman did and he went straight to her jewellery box where she kept all her priceless jewels

Cartman first grabbed the blue heart shaped diamond necklace that was worth a fortune also some other jewels a couple of diamond bracelets some earrings and a couple of other necklaces and he put them in a small velvet purse and sneaked them into his pocket and also messed uo Bebes dressing table too as to make it look like a robbery before trying to steal from Wendy but Wendy had locked her valuables in a large trunk and took what she needed so cartman messed up her dressingbtable a bit before leaving and heading back to where the derive was and slipped the stolen jewels into Kennys jacket pocket to make him look like a theif and all cartman had to do now was wait as he knew that Bebe would be changing for lunch soon but to cartman dismayTom and Angela decided to keep their best clothes on for lunch but about 10 miniuts later Bebe reappeard and followed her parents into the dinning room for lunch and also shortly after that Kenny appears and grabbed his jacket not noticing how heavy it gotten as his pockets were full of stolen Jewels but about an hour later it was Wendy that requested that she should leave the table and head back to the cabin as she spilled soup on her dress and it was Wendy that discovered the burglary as she seen the mess on her an Bebes dressing table and Bebes jewel box lying over turned and empty

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	24. Chapter 24

" OMG we've been robbed we've been robbed is their any police on this ship ' Yelled Wendy running back into the dinning room her face as white as a sheet

' Good heavens girl what is the matter ..? Asked Angela shocked

' Someone has broken into our cabin and took all of Bebes jewels and messed up our dressers luckily nothing of mine was taken as I have locked all of my stuff away but all of Bebes jewels are gone ' Wendy said panicking

' Oh dear lord a theif on this ship who would possibly do such a dreadful thing ' Gasped Grace in shock who sat at their table

' A no good low life steerage passenger I bet and I think I know who ' Cartman said

' Oh don't be so ridiculous Kenny would not do such a thing and besides he was elsewhere ' Bebe said

' How do you know that ..? Asked Tom

" What ..oh well just a guess I suppose it being Sunday he'd be at the church service I guess everyone was their today ' Bebe said blushing a bit

' No they weren't that room would not hold everyone unless you were with him again " Carman said looking at Bebe

' Good gracious girl I told you to stay away from him can't you take a telling ' Said Angela shocked

' Only 5 miniuts But I just know Kenny wouldn't do such a thing he is honest and kind ' Bebe begun but everyone seemed to cut her off

' Honest those steerage passengers would never know how to spell it their common thrives the lot of them and to think I lent that boy 2 of my sons finest suits and he's ruined one of them ' Grace said who was nearby

' It wasent his fault listen Kenny may be a lot of things but a theif he's not please beleive me ' Bebe said trying to get everyone to listen without much luck

' Well we shall see about that we shall go and find him and have him brought here ' Carman said ringing a small bell for a Stwerd to come

" Oh look Eric this is just being silly kenny didn't take the jewels I'm sure must have been someone else your jumping to conclusions here ' Bebe said but her father cut her off

' Well their had been a robbery and it must be reported and it dose look a little suspicious as Kenny seems to know about your necklace and that is gone Wendy said ' Tom said

' Yes Everything is gone that Bebe had in her box and her and my dressers were all messed up ' Wendy said as their was a knock on the door and a man came in

' You called sir how may I help ' Said the Seward lookingbst Tom

' Yes it gives me great sadness to say this but we have been robbed or my daughter has all her jewels are gone now were not accusing anyone but their is a boy in steerage the same boy that was up here the other day I want you to fetch him here ' Tom said as the man nodded and left

' Oh papa your being silly it could be anyone you know that too ' Bebe said stunned as she never thought of Kenny as a theif but her father insisted Kenny being brought to see them

Elsewhere Kenny still had no idea about what was in his pocket as he sat chatting to some friends in steerage and everyoje did get a bit of a surprise when they seen a first class steward coming down again

' Kenny McCormick your wanted in first class please come with me sir ' The man said

' Wow bro bet it's that girl of yours Bebe wanting to see you lucky thing ' Joked Kevin as Kenny smiled

' Ill tell her you say hello ' Kenny said smiling as he followed the man

' Shall we stop off to get washed and changed like last time I'm kinda not suitably dressed for first class you know ' Said Kenny

' No the family want to see you right away so no time to change follow me ' The man said as Kenny made a face

' Well okay then wonder what Bebe wants maybe Iv to spend the day I'm first class again that will be grand more parties and that ' Kenny said chatting away but the man didn't reply as he led Kenny back into first class again to where Bebes parents were and knocked on the door before going in

' Mr Stevens I brought the boy as requested ' The man said before looking at Kenny

' Thank you please show him in ' Tom said in a business like tone as the man nodded to Kenny who went in

Bebe was sitting on a large grand sofa next to her mom and Wendy Tom was near the door and cartman was by a fireplace with a scotch in his hand

' Her hello everyone good to see you all again hope you are all well and not feeling the cold it's chilly out their today but seems cosy and warm in here ' Kenny said

' Were all fine thank you Kenny and yes it is rather cold ' Bebe said smiling a little

' Enough of the small talk that is not the reason we brought you back here to discuss the weather or how cold it is now I am very disappointed in you boy you have been seen with my daughter again and also their was a break in today whist we were at the Sunday service and most of my daughters jewels were stolen including the antique priceless necklace she had on when she slipped away with you ' Tom said stunning Kenny

' Oh dear God that is shocking are you alright Bebe ..? Asked Kenny looking over at Bebe who looked st the floor

" Yes she is fine a little shaken but we think we know who is responsible for the robbery ' Tom said as all eyes apart from Bebes fell on Kenny shocking him

' What me you think I did it Oh come on no way I'd never steal I'm a honest hard working person I'd rather go without than steal you got it all wrong no ' Kenny said shocked

' Turn out your pockets ' Cartman said

' What iv nothing in my pockets apart from an old hankie that's all ' Kenny said stunned and glaring at cartman

' Just turn them out if you have nothing to hide you will turn them out and if your pockets are empty your free to go ' Cartman said

' Eric stop it Kenny would never steal leave him alone ' Said Bebe but cartman ignored her as Kenny put his hands into his pockets and got a shock

sure enough in one pocket was an old hankie and a bit of candy that Kathaleen gave him but in the other pocket was a dark blue velvet bag Bebe recognized and she gasped in shock

' Told you so their is your theif ' Cartman said grabbing the bag and handing it to Bebe who found all her missing jewels including the priceless antique necklace

' No no I never did it I wasent even in the cabins I was elsewhere I swear on my ma and sisters life

' Well I think you said quite enough you are nothing but a common theif and to think we trusted you and brought you here and you steal from my daughter that you made out you cared for no ken you care for no one but yourself ' Tom said summoning another stwerd

' Take this boy out of here and lock him up and when we dock I shall contact the police he stole from us he deserves to go to prison for a long time ' Tom said as the man grabbed Kenny

' I didn't do it honest you gotta beleive me I'd never steal ' Kenny yelled as Bebe burst into tears and was hugged by her mom as Kenny was led screaming and cussing now out the room and even kicked the door

' Well done Eric my boy you were right all along about that boy he is a common low life theif we should have listened to you tonight I shall toast you ' Tom said

" Oh it's nothing sir I just wanted to protect Bebe from that scum ' Cartman said smugly

' Well my boy you did that and thank heavens we will never have to see him again for the rest of this trip we can relate and enjoy ourselves now knowing he is locked up ' Said Tom pouring cartman another large scotch and cartman lapped up the attention but Bebe who was shell shocked ignored him as she knew deep down that Kenny was innocent as he was with her when the robbery was meant to have taken place

well that's that chappy done more to come


	25. Chapter 25

' I just can't believe it I refuse to believe it kenny would not steal and he couldn't have I was with him outside the area where we had the service he was framed and I think I know who did it ' Bebe said a little later as her and Wendy changed inntheir cabin

' Well all the proof was their on him maybe your wanting Kenny to be the perfect boy. and he's not and he's damaged the door in our sitting room by kicking it white star are not going to be too happy about that ' Wendy said as she tidied up her dresser then tutted as she picked up a small dark haired china doll

' Oh no Emily's finger has broken off that's sad I bet Kenny did that he wreaked my dresser too and iv had Emily since I was little I. think she looks a little like me ' same hair colour ' Wendy said but Bebe wasent listning she was miles away wondering what was happening to Kenny and what the stwerd had done to him

Kenny was locked in a room down in steerage that was to be like a prison cell till they docked and then he'd be handed over to the police he was told and Kenny protested a lot of times that he didn't do anything but no one paid attention and other passengers were told to stay away from him as he was under arrest and a criminal but the stwerd would bring him food and drinks so he wouldn't go hungry or thirsty and his bed was a single bunk with a nearby sink and toilet but Kenny was not happy

' Look you can't keep me locked up here I would never steal from anyone let alone Bebe you gotta beleive me and Kevin needs me please just let me go ' Kenny yelled but no one botherd with him and after like 10 miniuts of yelling and banging on the door Kenny sighed and sat on the bed cussing and ran his hand through his hair

' So much for a fucking new life I'm gonna be stuck in jail acussed of theft and I bet it was that fat smug cartman that did it God if I see him again I'll kill him and wipe that smirk off his ugly face for good ' Kenny muttered glaring at the door wondering how to get out as he was so so mad

Also mad at cartman that day was Bebe and she demanded to know what had happened to him but cartman wouldn't say

' Oh I wouldn't worry about that scum you will never see him again and I don't know why you bother he's nothing but a common theif ' Cartman said as they headed for lunch

' Kenny is not a theif he didn't do it what have you done to him where is he ..? Demanded Bebe

" Somewhere he won't bother us again oh don't worry he's alive and will be looked after but forget about him your meant to be engaged to me and from now on you shall be seen with me like you should be now we shall enjoy the rest of this trip and also I expect you to be on your best behaviour at the ball in 2 days time I know you and Wendy and your mother will be attending the dog show tomorrow with Lady Cunningham so I shall allow that but you shall join me again for lunch and supper ' Cartman said

" Excuse me allow you shall allow I don't think so I do as o please I am not a child so stop treating me like one I shal do what I want and go where I want your nothing but a selfish bully and I won't put up with it ' Bebe said dodging carman who tried to grab her

Bebe wanted to storm off and look for Kenny but that would have to wait as her parents were nearby so she had to go for lunch and sit through almost 2 hours of Lady Cunningham going on and on about her precious little prince and how clever he was so Bebe just glanced around the dinning room lost in a day dream and only when loud American laughter was heard made her look up

' Oh that's the Brown woman she's so loud they say she's new money I'm sure she is nice enough but not really my sort I like to think myself more refined ' Grace said

' I think that Mrs Brown is alright she seems nice ' Bebe said glancing over at the woman who was talking loudly in an American accent

' Bebe don't look over we don't want her coming over here now tell me Grace how is little prince I guess he will be excited about tomorrow ' Said Angela changing the subject to the chubby prized pug that sat on a cushion on a chair

Bebe just sighed as finished her water she didn't feel very hungry so she pushed her plate away and wiped her fingers and moth on a napkin

' Arnt you finishing your lunch dear it is very good '. Said Tom looking at Bebe who shook her head

' No thank you papa I am fine if I get hungry I shall eat later ' Bebe said forcing a smile

Truth was she was too worried about Kenny to eat and she wanted to go and look for him but she'd need to wait till later after dinner as it be a bit quieter as her mother spoke about having an early night

Bebe spend the day board with her family and Grace going on and on about the dog show and how her prince would win easily being an unusual breed and dinner was long and dragged out it seemed but around 9pm in the evening Bebe managed to slip away from the family and sneaked down to steerage but as it was still light we had to be careful she wasn't seen or she'd be dragged back to cartman again

' Kenny Kenny are you here ' Yelled Bebe as she went into the steerage area

" Wow Kevin isn't that your Kennys girlfriend I thought she was banned from down here some kinda drama betweennkenny and her folks " Said a man

' Yeah it is I dunno Bebe over here " Yelled Kevin waving to Bebe who made her way through the dancing crowd as a party was in swing yet again

' Kevin have you seen Kenny at all today I can't find him I fear something has happened to him ' Bebe said worried

' No not since this morning why what's going on ..? Asked Kevin

" ' Oh it's so dreadful Eric Cartman the man I'm engaged to stole my jewellery and ransacked my dresser and Wendy my companion her dresser too he planted the stolen jewellery on Kenny it happened just after the church service this morning and I know Kenny didn't do it as he was with me and my father hit the roof and Kenny was arrested and taken somewhere on this ship where I don't know as it's huge please help me look for him ' Bebe said shocking Kevin

' Sweet Jesus I really dunno what to say or do but I can try we will start with steerage first but you will need to do 2nd and first class on your own I'm not allowed up their " Kevin said as Bebe nodded

' I'll do that ' Bebe said as her and Kevin ran off looking for Kenny at first without luck but after shouting a lot and running around steerage they seen a couple who were coming from their cabin

' Here it's that posh woman down hear again " The woman said

' Yes I'm Bebe p;ease tell me have you seen Kenny the blond boy I was dancing with other night we can't find him ' Bebe said

' Yeah I did but dunno if you'll get to him he's locked up in the small single cabin end of the corridor said he'd been stealing or something dunno what he's done robbing the posh folk maybe ' The woman said as she and her husband walked away and Bebe and Kevin raced to the cabin where Kenny was being held

' Kenny Kenny are you in their ' Yelled Bebe banging on the door

' Bebe is that you OMG look I didn't steal your things honest ' Kenny yelled

' I know you didn't listen kevij is here with me we're going to get you out okay don't worry ' Bebe Yelled as Kevin tried to kick the door but it wouldn't budge

' Sorry I'm not strong enough to kick it down we need someone stronger ' Said Kevin

' OMG who we have to get Kenny out and clear his name ' Bebe Yelled as Kevin nodded but who's kick or break the door down to get Kenny out

well thats that chappy done more more to come


	26. Chapter 26

' We have to get Kenny out of their but I'm not strong enough and it's clear your not too Oh this is so annoying ' Bebe said slamming her fist on the door

' Look for big joe he will help ' Kenny said from through the door

' Big joe who's that .,? Asked Bebe

'A guy I'm kinda friendly with he's English but a good guy he'll help " Kenny said

' What dose he look like how will I find him ' Bebe said as she spoke through the door

' you can't miss him he's huge around 6ft 8 big bald guy and tattoos he looks scary but he's a sweet guy he's on board with his wife and 3 kids he's usually in the bar area ' Kenny said

' Yeah I know him come on I seen him about an hour ago ' Said Kevin

' Okay sit tight we will be back and soon have you out of their don't worry Kenny ' Bebe Yelled as she followed Kevin back down the corridor again back up to the bar area that was crowded and wild dancing and singing going on

' Miss bebe you came back it's grand to see you are you here for the party also my ma and pa are here too ' Said Kathaleen running over and grabbing Bebes hands and smiling

' Maybe later I'm looking for a person they call big joe where can I find him ' Asked bebe

' Oh iv heard of him dunno where he is where's Kenny is he not here tonight ..? Asked Kathaleen

' No he needs our help though that's why we need big joe " Bebe said

" I dunno where he is but my da might he's friends with him hold on a few ' Said Kathaleen smiling as she ran off to find her dad who was sitting next to his wife stroking her bump

" Looks if little Kathaleen is about to get another sibling ' Kevin said as Bebe nodded

Soon Kathaleen retuned with a two dark haired man who smiled

' miss Bebe is it our Kathaleen speaks highly of you I beleive your looking for big joe ' The man said bowing a little to Bebe

" Yes I am have you seen him I really need to ask for his he... Begun bebe But stopped dead as a huge man appears behind Kathaleen

' Hello their miss I was told your looking for me ' The man said as he towerd. over everyone

' Big joe looked the type you would not want to get on the wrong side off he towers well over 6ft almost 7ft was heavy built pure solid muscle his arms covered in tattoos and he had a shaved head

' Are you big joe Kenny said you could help us ' Bebe said as the man nodded

' Okay take me to Kenny we will soon get him outta their and if you want I'll deal with that cartman guy for you miss ' Joe said after Bebe and Kevin explained everything

' Its Okay I just want Kenny out ' Bebe said as she Kevin and joe headed down to the cabin where Kenny was

' Kenny are you still their I brought help ' Bebe Yelled

' No I'm dancing on the tables at the party up their ' Kenny said joking and making Bebe sigh as Kevin laughed a little

" Listen mate stand well back from the door I'm gonna bust it in and screw white star they can take a hike ' Joe Yelled as he threw his weight and bulk against the door and it creaked a little but still remained closed but joe tried again and also threw in a few kicks

Joe did this for a good few moments till at last the door gave way and opened and Bebe ran into the room and hugged Kenny

' Oh thank god your okay what did they do to you ' Bebe said

' Nothing I'm done just glad to be outta here

' You know your gonna get into serious trouble when the staff see that and your free ' Kevin said

" Oh don't worry about that I can handle it just glad to be outta here come on let's join the party ' Kenny said. as he led Bebe up to the party area followed by joe and Kevin

Kenny and Bebe had a great time dancing in steerage again and a little later they devised to slip out and take in the evening air as it gotten a bit to hot down their

' Oh wow it's really chilly tonight yet the sky is so beautiful ' Bebe said looking at the now darkened sky and seen the stars twinkling

' Yeah it is beautiful and no moon to spoil the stars if I could climb up their and get you the stars id make a pretty necklace for you ' Kenny said smiling

' Oh you are an old romantic sadly we can't be out too long as I will have to get back to my family soon or they will freak out you know what their like ' Bebe said with a laugh as she looked up at first class area and seen a few people walking around but as it was such a cold night mostly everyone was inside

' Er Bebe can I ask a favour ' Said Kenny blushing a bit

' Sure depends what it is " Bebe said smiling

' well remember the other day when I was showing You Ireland and I did something very foward and cheeky ' Kenny said as Bebe nodded

' Yes was that when you kissed me ' Bebe said

' Well this time I want to ask your permission may I kiss you Bebe ' said Kenny as bebe smiled and gently kissed Kenny making him feel as if he was in heaven

Suddenly as Bebe and Kenny kissed they felt a slight jolt and bebe almost fell against Kenny who grabbed the rail to steady himself

' Wow what was that did you make the earth move their ' Said kenny with a laugh

' No but gosh I'm freezing ' Bebe said shivering and also shouting was heard from some other steerage passengers as a massive iceberg toward over the ship causing Bebe and Kenny to gasp a bit

Elsewhere the jolt was also felt by Angela who was in bed and by Wendy who was in bed reading a book and Tom and cartman with some other men who were playing cards and drinking scotch

' What was that did you feel that " A man said

' No maybe you jolted the table William I hope your not cheating their ' Tom said as he lit a cigar unaware of the forcoming danger

' Their is one of the stewards I shall ask him ' Said cartman summoning a stwerd

' Tell me what was that jolt I felt my scotch almost spilled ' Cartman said

' I do apologise sir I shall find out but I am sure their is no need to worry ' The man said

Also in the cabins area Angela was up and talking to Grace who's dog was barking

' What is going on their is so much noise and it's upsetting my poor little prince I felt a jolt ' Grace said

' Same here I was asleep I hope the ship is alright ' Angela said as someone else spoke to her who also felt a jolt

' Honestly i have a good mind to sue white star and I do hope they do not cancel that dog show tomorrow prince is so excited about it he is bound to take the trophy ' Grace said before going back into her cabin again

' I'm sure everything will be alright it's late so I'm going back to bed I do wish Tom would hurry up I hate when he stays up all night gambling smoking and drinking 'Angela said sighing also going back to her cabin

' Bloody hell is that ice their kicking about ' Said Kenny as he and Bebe made their way to the bottom deck to see some steerage passengers playing with a huge chunk of ice and as the deck was wet Bebe almost slipped a bit

' Wow careful their where did that ice come from ' Kenny said

' Off that iceberg it scraped off and landed on the deck so we will have ice in our drinks like the toffs this will last us ages ' A man said

' it will be dirty and did we hit that. iceberg what damage has it done ' Said Bebe

' Dunno think the iceberg came off worse but careful where you walk it's slippy now can't have you falling ' Kenny said helping Bebe to a bench where they cuddled for a bit to keep warm as it was a lot colder now

well that's that chappy done more to come


	27. Chapter 27

Angela has just turned out the light and had settled down back under the covers when she heard a loud chap on the door

' Urgh Tom if that so you let yourself in I'm sleeping ' Angela moaned as the chapping continued and it looked as if it wouldn't stop

" Oh alright I'm up honestly this is shocking I can't get a decent sleep ' Angela muttered opening the door and seeing a worried looking stwerd

' I'm sorry to bother you at this hour ma'am but you need to get up on deck with your life jacket and something warm ' The man said before going to another door

' Good. gracious what ever is going on and where is Tom ' Said Angela as she seen Grace coming out who was not happy one bit and her dog was barking like crazy

' Angela Angela what on Earth is going on ..? Asked Grace as she seen more people coming out ther cabins all asking what's going on

' I have no idea I was told to go to the deck with my life jacket and something warm you don't think it's to do with that jolt we felt ' Said Angela

' It's a lifeboat drill I heard they want to catch us unaware ' Said a woman

' A lifeboat drill at this time a What on Earth are they playing at can't they have them during the day if this keeps going on white star will hear from my lawyers ' Angela said

' Darling are you all right ..? Asked Tom suddenly appearing through the crowd followed by cartman

' Yes I'm fine what on Earth is going on is this some kind of a drill ..? Asked Angela

" I have no idea best we get the girls and do as they say " Tom said as he seen Wendy appearing at the door in a dressing gown with her life jacket and China doll that looked like her in her hands

" Mrs Stevens what's going on iv been told to get up on deck with warm clothes and a life jacket what's happaning is the ship sinking ..? Asked Wendy

' No no don't be silly go fetch Bebe it's just a drill that's all I bet in an hour we will be all back in our beds again safe and warm ' Angela said smiling at Wendy who shrugged

' Hope so I'm cold but Bebe isn't here I haven't seen her all night don't know where she is ' Wendy said

' Oh no Bebe is missing we have to find her where could she be ' Angela said begin to panic a bit as she left to look for Bebe shouting her name

Meanwhile down in steerage news had also spread the ship was sinking as reports of water coming in had been heard and now their was panic as everyone ran around screaming

' No that's impossible we can't be sinking they said this ship was unsinkable what's going on ..? Asked Bebe

' I have no idea but we need to get to the lifeboats their in first class I remember seeing them the other day come on let's run ' Said Kenny grabbing Bebes hand as they pushed through the crowds to go inside to get to first class area as the outside gate was locked they heard someone yell and no one could climb over it as stwerds forced them back and that was the way Bebe used

when Bebe and Kenny went inside they were greeted by a large crowd of people standing at another gate and all were arguing loudly and shaking a closed gate

' Look. please their is nothing to worry about were not sinking please return to your cabins and calm down ' One stwerd Yelled above the noise

' Bullshit were gonna sink and you don't care about us now open these damn gates now theirs women and children down here I can't beleive you are still using the class system were all the same in times like this human beings in danger " The man yelled as a woman came foward with her small toddler son and a baby in her arms who was crying

' Look are you gonna sit back and let them drown huh and all the other babies and children back here ' The man yelled as he stroked the little boys fair hair but the steward ignored him

' OMG they locked the gates and not letting anyone through how sick ' Yelled Bebe in shock

' Look you gotta open these gates I have a lady from first class down here that's inhuman what your doing at least let the women and children through for crying out loud have a heart " Kenny yelled but was ignored but truened around when he heard his name being called by Kevin who was at the back of the crowd

' Kenny Kenny what the hell is going on ' Yelled Kevin as he nodded a little to Bebe

' We hit an iceberg and it's done a lot of damage and now we're sinking already some areas of the ship below us are under water and were all gonna drown unless we get off here and these assholes have locked the gates to second class as we need to go through secomd class and first to get to the life boats I know where they are I passed them other day when I was up their " Said Kenny

' Is their any other way to first class area the way I took is closed off too via the outside gates and the passengers are almost rioting out their ' Bebe said

' We could try the entrance at other end of the ship sometimes staff use that might be a bit quieter their but we need to get on a lifeboat fast or we will all be going down ' Said Kevin as Kenny nodded and looked at Bebe

' Are you good at running ..Asked Kenny

' When I need to I can be fast ' Bebe said

' Good come on then let's go ' Kenny said as he Bebe and Kevin ran as fast as they could along the corridor dodging past people and running into the staff area too

' Hey you arnt allowed in here ' Yelled a man as the trio ran through some kitchen areas knocking over pots and pans

' Sorry it's an emergency ' Yelled Kenny as he grabbed Bebes hand

' The ship is sinking you all better get off ' Bebe Yelled leaving the staff all shocked

' Yeah so no time to worry about us or your pots or pans save yourselves ' Yelled Kevin as they ran through the kitchens and when running Kevin stole an apple and ate it whist he ran as he was hungry

The trio ran through more staff areas before reaching the other passenger area and they did see a few passengers running but not as many now and a couple of them were wet as they'd been near the underwater area

When everyone arrived st the gate they seen stewards running to secure them to try and block them off their but Kenny Kevin and 3 other men forced the gates open and pushed the stwerds out the way and Kenny yelling ' Oh no you don't '

Stop them theirs starrage in second class they'll rob the place ' A stwerd Yelled as the people ran by him with Kenny Bebe and Kevin leading

Soon everyone raced through second class and thankfully no gates locked their but their was still a stampede of panicking screaming passengers as they tried to make their way to first class

' Not far now we have to keep running were running for our lives now ' Kenny said as everyone all ran through second class and people panicked and their was a rush for the gates but luckily this time they got through and after more running soon Kenny Kevin and Bebe reached first class and Kevin was stunned by how grand it was

' Oh wow this is posh shame I couldn't come up under better circumstances wouldn't mind spending time here it's amazing ' Kevin said

' Yeah told you but no time to take in the grandure we have to get to the lifeboats fast ' Kenny said as they raced through the dinning room and to everyone's horror water was now appearing and was to their ankles

' Fuck sake where did that water come from were really gonna sink ' Yelled Kevin stunned

' I told you that now come on we can go up this way the lifeboats are on top deck ' Yelled Kenny

Elsewhere Angela was still panicking and looking for Bebe and already people were getting into lifeboats and also a band stood nearby playing music trying to calm everyone down but it didn't work

' I can't go without her I bet she's gone to see that boy again in steerage ' Angela said close to tears

' I heard steerage is gone now underwater but I do pray that Kenny has sense and will get Bebe to safety yet when she comes back she will still be in trouble and if he is their so will he too and already he's facing charges for theft ' Tom said as Angela screamed

' Kenny won't be able to save her if he's locked up he'll be dead now and heaven knows where Bebe is Oh dear lord ' Angela yelled crying and was about to run back but Tom grabbed her

' Look I'm sure Bebe is smart enough to make her own way to safety and if she is in steerage well they will know she's a lady and allow her to come back to first now you can't go back I don't want to loose you ' Tom said as he hugged Angela and as Angela sobbed and looked over his shoulder in the distance she seen a familer figure or 2 with a 3rd person running towards her

well that's that chappy done more to come


	28. Chapter 28

'Mamma papa ' Yelled Bebe as her Kenny and Kevin ran towards her parents led by Kenny amid all the panic

' OMG Bebe Bebe your okay thank heavens where were you were you in steerage again ..? Asked Angela hugging Bebe

' I thought you were locked up boy what happened how come your free ..? Asked Tom

" Long story sir and steerage is gone but I got Bebe safely back this ship is sinking fast we gotta get off into a lifeboat " Kenny said

as everyoje all rushed to the lifeboat area

" Since you gentlemem saved my daughters life well you can come with us but I don't think I know you " Tom said looking at Kevin

' That's Kevin my brother remember I told you about him but we can tell you more later we need to get off this ship fast before she goes down ' Kenny said as everyone headed for the lifeboats

' Stan and Kyle are missing where are they ' Yelled Wendy suddenly looking around

' I'm sorry iv not seen them since dinner I'm sure they won't be far behind they will make their own way we're all bound to be split up but we will meet up again soon ' Bebe said patting Wendy on the back

Truth was Stan and Kyle heard about the ship sinking but decided not to bother getting off as they wanted to die together than live a life of being persecuted for being gay so they both undressed and went back to bed and make out and now they lay in bed in each others arms and a chair wedged up against the door handle so no one would disturb them and prepared themselfs for the end

when everyone got to the lifeboats their was more bad news waiting for them as it was only women and children allowed in them first the men and older boys were being sent back and their was yelling and shouting

' I'm sorry ma'am women and children only first the men can get a later lifeboat ' A man said

' Oh for heavens sake are you insane I can't leave my husband ' Angela yelled

' Oh no way that's so stupid theirs enough lifeboats for everyone isn't their ' Said Bebe as the crew looked at each other and shrugged scared to say no their wasn't

' Bebe Bebe you go with your mother I'll get the next boat I'll be with your father and Kevin here on rescue ship don't panic ' Kenny said as Cartman appeared panting and glared at Kenny but said nothing

' No I can't leave how will I know I'll see you again ' Bebe said starting to dry

' Bebe enough of the crying when I say a thing I mean it now we will see you on the rescue ship and as Kenny and his brother saved your live again well I may wave all charges against him and maybe discuss about finding him a job but we will discuss it tomorrow on the rescue ship now get into that lifeboat now young lady or you will be grounded till Christmas when we dock ' Said Tom in a stern voice making Bebe sigh

Suddenly before anyone could say anything more a large stress flair shot up into the air

' Wow what was that fireworks ' Bebe said

' I don't know but hurry up and get in will you and stop worrying we will be together soon ' Tom said as Lady Cunningham now got on board and she was refusing too because she'd lost her dog it broke free and ran off

' Oh this is just so awful iv lost my precious baby he panicked and lept from my arms he can't swim he'll drown ' The woman said ranting on as suddenly everyone felt a sharp jolt and the lifeboat was lowerd slowly

' Bebe watched Kenny blow a kiss and mouth I'll see you soon as he her father and Kevin got smaller and smaller but Bebe was overwhelmed with sadness at being separated from Kenny even for a second and also Grace going on and on about her dog was getting on her nerves people were loosing their lives and loved ones and she was going on about her dog and also her jewels and now she started arguing with another woman when she told her to shut up

Suddenly as the lifeboat reached the second deck Bebe made a stupid decision of jumping out

' OMG Bebe get back you stupid girl ' Yelled Angela and Wendy screamed thinking Bebe would fall to her death and she was hanging onto the ledge by one hand and close to slipping and also Kenny seen this two

' Sweet mother of Jesus what's she doing ' Kenny said as he and Kevin ran back through the crowds to get to the lower deck hoping Bebe would be okay

As Bebe clung to the edge she felt a strong pair of hands pull her up and then another pair of hands grab her it was big joe and lord Token the black boy cartman was racist too

' Well that was silly of you miss Bebe jumping like that ' Said joe

' Well hello again are you alright their miss ..? Asked Token

' Yea yes thank you gentlemen I'm fine I have to find Kenny please excuse me ' Bebe said gently pushing by joe and Token and racing through the deck to find Kenny who now was running down the grand staircase

' Bebe omg why that was so stupid you could have been killed are you okay " Said Kenny kissing Bebe

' Yes I'm fine and I don't want to leave you we will find a way off this ship but together Kenny I love you and I want to be with you ' Said Bebe hugging Kenny

" The men will be the last to be let off we need to stay close to the deck just in case ' Begun Kevin but shooting cut him off and made Bebe scream

' That's quite enough get away from her you low life scum ' Yelled cartman appearing at the top of the stairs shooting at Kenny

' Oh for the love of God cartman not now are you crazy ' Yelled Kenny as cartman shot again taking a chunk out the staircase hand rail

' He's crazy and serious come on guys ' Yelled Bebe as they started running again hoping to give cartman the slip as they ran along more corridors

Suddenly a scream was heard and Kevin collapsed to the ground cartman had hit Kevin in the ankle making Kenny mad

' You fucking fat bastard I'll kill you ' Kenny yelled as Bebe ran to Kevin who sat on the floor and his blood turned the water red as the water was sleeping in their too but before Kenny could do anything cartman took off again running as someone yelled most of the lifeboats were gone now

' We need to get to a lifeboat I'm sure they'll let the men on now help me with Kevin ' Kenny said as Bebe grabbed Kevin who screamed in pain

' It's no use you guys I'm sorry just go on without me I'll only hold you back go ' Kevin said

' No you'll drown I won't let you and I promised ma I'd look after you ' Kenny said

' I know you did and you have but listen we all gotta go one day we're only on this earth for a short time maybe my time is up now your both young and fit you go and Kenny stay outta trouble and take care of Bebe okay and I wish you both the very best ' Kevin said as Bebe nodded fighting back tears and bent down and gave Kevin a hug and kissed him

' Well I can say I got a kiss of a pretty classy lady I can go happy now ' Kevin said

' Look bro we will find big joe he will carry you to safey so don't worry you will get off this damn ship ' Kenny said patting Kevin on the shoulder as Kevin just nodded as Bebe and Kenny took off running again

' Theirs another way to the deck along here means cutting through second class again and the water maybe deep ' Kenny yelled

' Ill Try it let's go also we need to get Kevin help we can't abandon him now ' bebe Said

' We will joe is up on deck we will get him get Kevin and make our way to a lifeboat' Kenny said as he and Bebe ran down a flight of stairs and thankfully the water was waist high but very cold as Bebe screamed a bit at how cold it was

'Come on this way ' Kenny yelled as he and Bebe tried to run hand in hand and suddenly they heard barking and a small voice yelling for help

' OMG it's kathaleen and prince ' Said Bebe seeing the small girl holding the dog

' How did you get here darling why aren't you in a lifeboat ..? Asked Kenny

' Iv lost my family I can't find them I found this puppy though I think she's scared like me

' That's really a boy but come with us we're trying to get out and we'll find your parents ' Bebe said as Kathaleen handed Bebe the dog so she held prince with one hand and kenny scooped kathaleen up

' I'm scared people are saying we're gonna sink and die I don't wanna die I wanna go to America with mamma and papa and the new baby ' Kathaleen said crying

' Don't worry you will and yes I'm afraid the ship is sinking but we're gonna get off and into a small boat that will save us very soon so don't be scared ' Kenny said smiling trying to reassure kathaleen

' Can puppy come too he's sweet " Kathaleen said

' Well we will save him too but thing is puppy here had an owner and she will want him ' Begun Bebe but Kenny cut her off

' Sure puppy can come and keep you company ' Kenny said looking at Bebe and mouthing

' Didn't Lady Cunningham not think prince drowned and she has other dogs at home let kathaleen keep the dog she seems attached to him ' Kenny said as Bebe just made a face and looked down at prince who snuggled into her arms as they ran trying to find a way off the doomed ship

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	29. Chapter 29

Bebe and Kenny ran along the corridors now knee deep in water carrying kathaleen and prince trying to get to safety but the gate they used before was now locked so they were tapped

' God damn it they locked the gates again we need to go back the way we came even if it means running into cartman ' Kenny said

' I doubt we'll see him again he's so selfish he'll be saving his own skin and fighting to get into the lifeboats so I think we'll be okay ' Bebe said

' What about mamma and papa I wanna find them ' Said kathaleen close to tears

' Don't worry darling we will and it won't be long till we're all safe on a lifeboat you with your parents and your new dog and me and Bebe and on our way to the rescue ship ' Kenny said smiling

' Say if that sinks too I'm scared Kenny ' Kathaleen said sadly

' Listen sweetheart the rescue ship won't sink we will be safe on board and maybe your parents are already their on board waiting on you but till then Kenny and I will look after you won't we kenny ' Said Bebe smiling trying to cheer the little girl up

' Yes of course we will your safe with us ' Kenny said as they ran along the corridor

' Oh no katy iv lost Katy ' Kathaleen suddenly said noticing her doll was gone

' Who's katy ..? Asked Bebe

" My dolly I need to find her mamma got me her when I was very little oh please let me find her I think I know where I dropped her ' Kathaleen said wrestling with Kenny and managed to get down and ran towards where she'd dropped her doll followed by Bebe and Kenny

' Kathaleen come back be careful ' Yelled Kenny as kathaleen ran down the corridor to find her doll and Kenny and Bebe were not happy about it and soon it seemed they lost her as she vanished from sight

' Excuse me you haven't seen a little girl with black hair to her waist and a blue dress about this high ' Said Kenny to a couple who were running to the lifeboats as their was talk of a small handful left

' I'm sorry no but you need to leave yourself soon or you'll go down too ' The man said

' We will here can you do me a favour take prince just now I'll get him later he belongs to the little girl ' Bebe said putting the dog into the woman's arms before running off again

After much more running and searching Kenny and Bebe found kathaleen heading down stairs where the water was very deep and she was trying to fish her doll out

' Kathaleen come on you can't be down their it's too dangerous ' Yelled Kenny about to go down the stairs himself to grab kathaleen who was leaning trying to grab the doll

" I won't be long I need to get Katy she's all I have of value ' Katy said as Kenny started to make his way down

' Kenny omg watch out ' Screamed Bebe as a huge gush of water came from nowhere and almost knocked Kenny and Bebe over and it flooded the area they were in now up to their waists but it swept away kathaleen

' Kathaleen kathaleen omg no ' Yelled Kenny seeing the little girl was gone and Bebe burst into tears

' We have to find her ' Bebe said

' She's gone I'm sorry she's gone ' Kenny said close to tears himself as he held Bebe who hugged him

' Their is no more we can do here kathaleens soul is with the angels now come on we have to get out of here fast ' Kenny said as he and Bebe took off running again which was hard as the water was to their waists but after climbing more stairs it reached below their knees that made it more easy

At last after a lot of running Kenny and Bebe reached the grand staircase and to their shock they seen a lot of people still their all screaming and more water pouring in

' Dear God this is like the end of the world,will we die ..? Asked Bebe close to tears

' No not if I can help it come on Kenny said grabbing Bebes hand and they ran up the staircase again and also they noticed the ship was at a steep tilt and people were running around screaming and crying and calling out the names of their missing loved ones

' We have to get to a lifeboat fast now this ship is going down fast and she'll take us with her unless we get off " Kenny said as they raced along the deck passed screaming passengers and to Bebes shock even the band still bravely played on even though it was a sad moving hymn now (Neither my God to thee ) but after 5 miniuts they even stopped and someone screamed all the lifeboats are gone every last one

' OMG what will we do all the lifeboats are gone we'll drown ' Bebe screamed terrified and hugging kenny tighy

' Well we could wait till the ship hits the water then try and quickly swim to a piece of wood or a door or a deckchair and float on it till we get rescued it's a chance we have to take ' Kenny said

' I'll do anything ' Bebe said as her and Kenny grabbed a rail and found themselfs first being lifted high into the air and also loud cracks and bangs were heard

' OMG she's splitting in two ' Bebe screamed as she and Kenny watched in horror as the ship split in too and the loud screams and cries of the dying filled the night air

' Try not to listen block it out block it out come on consintrate on me ' Kenny said as he hugged Bebe who was crying

' Kimda ironic isnt this is where we first met other day you were gonna throw yourself off and I saved you ' Kenny said but Bebe only nodded a little but said nothing she was too upset to talk

' Now listen we're gonna be hitting the water soon and on the count of three we jump and swim ' Kenny said

' I can't swim and we'll die ' Bebe begun terrified

' Okay I'm a good swimmer I'll support you don't worry I can see a door over their that will be a raft for us okay ' Said Kenny as Bebe nodded again terrified as the ship got closer to the water

' Right now one two three " Yelled Kenny as he and Bebe jumped into the water andnthough they went under for a second they soon surfaced again and Bebe felt Kennys arms around her dragging her to the door and both tied to scramble aboard it but Kenny kept slipping as their was no room

' Kenny no try and get on ' Bebe screamed

" `I'm fine here I'll just hold on I'm sure we'll be rescued soon and it won't be long till we're warm and dry on the rescue ship ' Kenny said smiling as Bebe nodded sadly then started crying again as she glanced at the ship sinking and heard all the screams

' OMG their must be thousands of people dying ' Bebe said

' They'll be going to heaven to be with the lord he'll find them special warm places and I bet little kathaleen is sitting on his knee right now but don't look just look at me we will be fine I promis ' Kenny said shivering as ice now formed on his hair

' Kenny Kenny your freezing it's so cold and your hands are like ice ' Bebe said trying to rub Kennys hands to warm them up

' I'm fine Bebe I'm tough just feel a bit sleepy that's all maybe if I have a nap I'll wake up on the rescue ship you and me in a warm cosy bed ' Kenny said smiling

' Kenny you have to stay awake don't go to sleep what ever you do stay with me come on ' Bebe said gently rubbing Kennys icy hands then she had an idea and took off a ring and grabbed Kennys left hand

' I bebe Stevens take you Kennith McCormick to be my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day foward ' Bebe begun but Kenny cut her off

' Bebe what are you doing ' Kenny said weakly

' I'm marrying you silly Kenny I want to be your wife I love you and want to spend my life with you ' Bebe said as Kenny weakly smiled

' That is so sweet but wait till we are saved and I'll give you a traditional Irish wedding ' Kenny said as Bebe leaned down and kissed him and noticed his lips were blue now and icy

' So you will marry me then ..? Asked Bebe

' Yes I'd be so happy to be your husband ' Kenny said shivering and resting his head on the door again

' Kenny you have to stay awake come on please wake up ' Bebe said gently hitting Kennys head

' Kenny gave a weak moan and muttered so sleepy I can't hold on any longer and I can't feel my fingers

' Please Kenny hold on you must ' Sobbed Bebe before screaming ' Can someone help us please

Bebe thought she seen a lifeboat in the distance and screamed loud as she could and soon seen a bright light hit her face so she waved like crazy whist stil balancing on the raft

' Dear lord that girl is alive quick let's get her ' Said a man as they turned the boat around and made its way towards Bebe who still screamed loudly help

" Omg their coming back we're going to be okay it's foingnto be over soon Kenny ..Kenny ' Bebe Yelled as Kenny didn't respond and to Bebes horror when she touched him he let go of the raft and floated underwater he was already dead

' Kenny Noooooo omg noooo ' Bebe screamed as she watched Kennys lifeless body vanish under the waves and she felt her heart break

well that's that chappy done more to come


	30. Chapter 30

' Kenny no Oh dear lord have mercy on his poor soul ' Bebe wept as she seen the lifeboat get closer

' Miss miss over here ' A man yelled as the boat got closer to the door and soon Bebe found herelf being pulled in

' He's gone he's gone forever I'll never see him again ' Bebe wept in shock unable to take in what happened as she felt someone put a blanket around her shoulders but she was shell shocked so to say and everything was a blur to her

Bebe vaugly remeberd being taken aboard the rescue ship and she sat on a bench with strangers who looked after her not aware that Wendy her mum and sadly cartman weren't far away somehow cartman had got a place on a lifeboat at the last minute and they'd met up with Grace who was moaning her dog who was actually still alive but with a new owner as the woman who Bebe gave prince too still had him and planned on keeping him

' Excuse me miss what's your name and what class were you in said a man who was from the rescue ship,smiling looking at Bebe who didn't look very grand now

' Huh Oh Bebe McCormick I was steerage I lost my husband Kenny ' Bebe said sadly as the man patted her shoulder and offered his condolences

Bebe was quiet the rest of the journey and didn't seem to remember it everything was a blur to her even though she spent about a week on the ship before they reached New York where she was faced by a huge crowd of people wanting to know what happened and was she on Titanic and how did it sink and the stress caused Bebe to have a break down but luckily she did recover

PRESENT DAY

"Oh wow so what happend then grandma Bebe and also what happended to the little dog prince. and that blue diamond heart shaped necklace that caused the trouble ..? Asked Young Kenny fascinated

' Well it took me a long time to get over Titanic but I never set foot on a ship again I guess I was scared in case it sink even though I know ships are safe I'd rather fly but I later met up with Wendy and my mom again later that year I ran into Wendy and she said her and mom and unfortunately cartman were in New York sadly I lost my dad he went down with the ship like hundreds of men but I met up with mum again and we became close she passed 15 years later also I got a job and I did well for myself then I met Clyde he helped me heal oh I never forgot Kenny I never will but Clyde was so sweet he owned a huge shoe store he was American cheeky and charming a sweet guy and as for prince he was adopted by the woman I gave him too Oh Lady Cunningham did get other pug dogs one called prince the second I seen her again she met up with her husband and son a few weeks later and they bought her more pug dogs and became even more wealthy breeding them as for the necklace it went down with the ship as far as I know " ' Bebe said smiling

' So what happened to cartman that guy you were to marry ..? Asked little Bebe

' I'm not really sure I never seen him again but I know during the Wall Street crash in the 30s he'd invested all his money and lost the lot he was broke not a cent to his name and owed hundreds maybe thousands of dollars he was found dead in his apparement gunshot to the head and a lot of alcahol in his system and I heard he'd been in trouble with the law for illegal alcohol and was in a car crash drunk driving he injured his leg and walked with a cane. and he never married he dated a few women mostly those wild flapper women that no decent people liked at the time but even they grew sick of him and dumped him can't say I blame them but I met Clyde and we married and settled down we lived in the city for quite a few years but later moved to the subbarbs and had a garden and raised our family ' Bebe said smiling

' Out of interest did you ever mention titanic as I don't remember you talk about it much just a couple of times "Said Clyde as Bebe shook her head

' No not really oh Clyde senior knew I was a survivor but I never spoke in depth for years too painful I tried to block it out deny I was on the ship but I couldn't and now everyone wants to know it seems and as I set foot on that ship for the very first time never did I think it make history but as you know it did ' Bebe said sighing

Bebes family were quiet for a moment and seemed sad till Amanda changed the subject

' Well it's been a very long day for grandma Bebe maybe we should leave her now with her memories and I'll pop in at some point tomorrow if that's okay ' Amanda said kissing Bebe on the cheek

' Yes yes of course that be lovely thank you ' Bebe said smiling as everyoje stood up and got ready to leave and kissed Bebe goodbye saying they'd see her soon

' I think I'll have an early night tonight it's been a long day and I do feel tired ' Bebe said to one of the nurseingbstadd who was nearby

' Okay love I'll help you get ready for bed ' The woman said as Bebe thanked her as the young woman helped Bebe have a wash and get ready for bed

' That is amazing story and I'm so sorry about your first love Kenny' The woman said

' It's alright and I feel kenny is at peace now he was such a sweet boy so much to live for and his life ending so soon tragic and I never did hear what happened to his mom or sister think they eventually came here but I never met them wish I had though 'Bebe said as she glanced over at her still boxed model of Titanic and sighed you were the ship of dreams that turned into a nightmare really

Bebe lay down on her bed yawning and wincing a little from her atheritis pains as she had a lot of age related pains and prepared to go to sleep

' Thak you God for such a good day and it was nice seeing the family ' Bebe muttered before closing her eyes and that's when she was certain she heard a voice calling her name

' Bebe Bebe wake up don't go to sleep on me will you the voice said ' As Bebe woke up and struggled into a sitting position and gasped a bit

Standing in her room smiling was Kenny looking so handsome in a first class dinner suit and his hair slicked back

' K Kenny is that you what you doing here ' Said Bebe shocked

' Iv come to take you to a party that's what so best get up and dressed you can't go like that come on hurry up and if picked something out for you to wear hope you don't mind ' Kenny said smiling as he helped Bebe out of bed

' I'm too old now I can't dance and I don't like parties ' Bebe said

' Oh don't give me that sure you do now hurry up and get dressed will you I'll pop outside for a bit gimme a yell when your decent ' Kenny said as Bebe picked up a beautiful,bright blue velvet evening gown and diamonds so quickly put them on thinking how silly she looked an old woman dressing like a young girl again but when Kenny seen her he thought she looked stunning and it brought out the blue in her eyes

' Okay Miss now ready for that party I have some transport for us not much really but it will do ' Kenny said smiling

' Wh ..what you mean were going out what about the staff they'll wonder what's going on and my family too ' Bebe said as Kenny smiled

' It will be fine don't worry about anything just come with me ' Kenny said as he and Bebe left the room and headed downstairs past the staff who didn't seem to see them and then outside and seen a horse drawn cart with Keven

' OMG is this for real Kevin ' Gasoed Bebe remembering Kevin had died but now he was fine

' Sorry it's not a posh carriage miss but it will take us to our party hop on board miss ' Kevin said smiling as Kenny helped Bebe up onto the cart and he sat next to her

the trio rode. on the cart through the night streets till they came to the harbour and when they got their Bebe got a huge shock as docked their looking like new in all her beauty was titanic

' Wow omg how is this possible ' Bebe said as Kenny kissed her and smiled as he and Kevin lead her aboard and this time the gangplank had a red velvet carpet on it and fairy lights around the rails surly this must be another titanic but going inside it was identical and more surprises waited in store as Kenny led Bebe down the grand staircase below everyoje all stood clapping and among them was her parents also big Joe his family little kathaleen in a beautiful red velvet dress and her hair all curled with red ribbons and holding her doll and her parents holding a new baby boy wrapped in a blanket and cooing. and her father holding prince were their and nearby was Wendy and Stan and Kyle stood hand in hand

' oh This is all so wonderful but I'm too old to party ' Bebe said

"Look in that mirror ' Kenny said smiling as Bebe looked in the mirror and she was a young girl again

' OMG how is this possible what's going on ' Bebe gasped but Kenny cut her off with a kiss so Bebe just returned the kiss and ignored everyone all clapping

' I love you bebe ' Kenny said smiling

' I love you too kenny I never stopped loving you ' Bebe said kissing Kenny again and she felt her heart burst with happiness

' Morning miss Bebe did you sleep well dear ' Said one of the staff coming into Bebes room next day like she always did and instead of getting a response she got nothing

' Bebe Bebe is everything okay ..? Asked the young woman then gasped as she quickly hit a buzzer summoning help

' I'm so so sorry about your Mrs Donovan but she passed very peacefully and had a smile on her face ' The head of the home said trying to comfort the family

' As long she is at peace ' Clyde said upset as his wife cried

' She is and I think her soul has gone off to a wonderful place maybe she's with Kenny her first love again who knows ' The woman said

' Yes I beleive she could be she always loved him Sure she loved Clyde too but Kenny was her first true love and if he haven't have died I think they'd have got married and settled down together ' Clyde said as the nurse nodded and led the couple onto see Bebe who lay on the bed looking very peaceful and a smile on her face and elsewhere in another dimension perhaps young Bebe and Kenny were reunited and dancing happily with their family and friends and also somehow Carol and Karen were their too happy

END


End file.
